When past comes back
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: La fin d'une fic qui aura battu les records de lenteur. a tous ceux qui l'ont lu, je m'excuse. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon épilogue ! Merci à tous.
1. La mission

Titre : pourquoi, en faut un ?? Ch'sai pas moa !! Allez voir plus bas si j'ai réussi à trouver un truc...  
  
Auteur : Sakura-Chan (encooooooooooore !!! ^^' )  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source: bin, GW my chouchouuuuuuuuuus !!!  
  
Genre : Après la torture physique, je m'essaye à la torture psychologique ^^ ! Duoooo, reviens iciiiiii !!!!! Ça va aller vers du shonen aï bien sûr, vous m'connaissez ^^ (comment malheureusement ?)  
  
Couple : Deux minuuuuutes, soyez pas si impatients !! (Kima, arrêtes de baver !)  
  
Disclaimer : ...hum, pouvez pas jarter la rubrique ? Nan ? Bon tant pis : alors attention les oreilles, énooooooooorme surprise : Sont pas à moa ...Si si...  
  
Notes : a y est, un titre, l'es nuuuuuuul !!! Référence au passé de Duo... (J'ai un anglais déplorable, ch'ais même pas si c'est bien comme ça que ça se dit -_-' )  
  
When past Comes Back  
  
Chapitre 1: la mission  
  
Dans la maison, tout était silencieux. Au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du salon, des bruits de conversation animée se faisaient entendre :  
  
- Pffffffffff !! Encooooooore une mission !! J'en ai maaaaaaaarre !! Se plaignait Duo.  
  
- Je sais bien, Duo, mais c'est notre travail. J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi profiter de mes vacances pour me reposer un peu, on en aurait tous bien besoin... fit Quatre, désolé.  
  
- Bah, pense-tu ! Les profs n'en ont rien à cirer si l'on crève de fatigue, du moment que la mission est effectuée, peu importe les dégâts ! Répondit l'américain, un peu amer.  
  
- de toute façon, Maxwell, tu n'en seras peut-être pas ! Fit Wufei, moqueur. Il est spécifié dans le message que seuls deux pilotes seront concernés et que ce sont les profs qui les choisiront, c'est cela Yuy ?  
  
Heero qui examinait encore le message, releva brièvement la tête pour répondre :  
  
- Hn.  
  
Duo le regarda, désolé pour lui :  
  
- Bin, Hee-chan, toi aussi t'es tellement fatigué que t'es même plus capable de sortir plus de deux lettres...  
  
- Baka ! Omae o...  
  
- ...korosu [1], oui on sait ! Balaya distraitement Duo. Personne n'a une idée de ce que la mission peut être ?  
  
- Mission d'infiltration, Fit l'iceman Yuy.  
  
- Mais encore ??  
  
Le natté regarda tour à tour ses amis mais leurs visages reflétaient comme le sien sûrement l'interrogation. Quatre était assis sur le canapé du salon, presque cuisse contre cuisse avec le français Trowa. Ils se tenaient discrètement la main. Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Ca avait mis le temps, mais ils étaient enfin ensemble. Tout de même, Duo avait dû les aider un peu. Il en rigolait encore aujourd'hui ! Par contre, si eux étaient au courant, Trowa et Quatre leur avaient demandé de ne pas en dire un mot à qui que ce soit d'autre, visant surtout les profs, qui ne réagiraient certainement pas très bien à la nouvelle. La discrétion était de rigueur donc. Duo avait bien sûr juré (et même craché !) qu'il ne dirait rien, Wufei avait acquiescé en leur demandant tout de même de faire attention à ce que cela ne nuise pas aux missions ; quant à Heero, il avait accepté également, prétextant que ça ne le regardait de toute façon pas. Donc, pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux cinq au courant et sûrement quelques autres qui devaient s'en douter comme Sally ou encore Hilde.  
  
- Pourquoi ce sourire, Maxwell ? fit Wufei, d'une voix suspicieuse.  
  
Duo se tourna automatiquement vers la voix et dévisagea Wufei. Il était assis sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé, la jambe étendue sur un pouf, pour qu'elle soit légèrement surélevée, préconisation de Sally. Il avait gardé quelques souvenirs de sa dernière mission il y a une semaine : outre sa cheville foulée, il avait également le bras en écharpe et une cicatrice barrait son front dégagé. Il avait failli y rester, tout le monde avait été très inquiet sachant qu'il était tombé dans un sacré guêpier. Mais tout allait bien maintenant, ou presque.  
  
- Ooooh, mais Wu, tu trembles ?? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne souffriras pas trop demain !!! Fit-il en lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus.  
  
Le chinois devint blême.  
  
- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME REVEILLER COMME CE MATIN, TU M'ENTENDS MAXWELL ?????? JE TE L'INTER...  
  
- Oui, oui, mon Wumignon, faudrait être sourd pour pas t'entendre ! fit Duo en s'échappant rapidement vers la cuisine. Le chinois était peut-être immobilisé, mais il pouvait toujours lui envoyer quelque chose à la figure, ce qu'avait déjà expérimenté plusieurs fois notre Duo national. C'est qu'il était en forme quand même le Wufei ! Il repensa au réveil de ce matin. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il s'était levé tôt, mauvaise nuit... Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se détendre que de balancer l'attaque du seau glacé sur le pauvre Wufei, qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Il grimaça en pensant à la suite : Sally l'avait sermonné comme on le fait à un gamin de 5 ans, que Wufei avait besoin de se reposer et qu'il devrait avoir honte de se comporter ainsi avec un « grand » malade ! Pffff, de toute façon, ça vaut pas : que n'aurait-elle dit Sally pour son chinois préféré !!  
  
*****  
  
Duo était étendu sur son lit. Il entendait les tip tip des touches du laptop de Heero. Il était habitué à ce bruit. Il fallait quand même avouer que quand Heero n'était pas là, ce bruit lui manquait...tout comme celui qui les provoquait ! Il soupira...Amoureux de Heero ? Il en rirait presque ! Il pouvait avoir tous ceux qu'il voulait avec son physique de rêve [2], il avait énormément de succès, aucun problème du côté de ses conquêtes. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Non, le seul qui l'intéressait, c'était Heero. Lui. Le soldat parfait. Lui seul faisait vibrer son c?ur d'une manière si douloureuse et c'était un mec dénué de sentiments, si froid que même la banquise, elle tremblait devant lui. Mais Duo reconnaissait qu'il s'améliorait un peu à leur contact et cela le ravissait secrètement. Il notait scrupuleusement dans le coin de sa tête réservé à son amour tous les progrès que celui-ci pouvait faire, comme l'évolution d'un nouveau-né dans la vie suivi de près par ses parents. C'était quand Heero ne lui avait pas dit l'habituel « Omae o korosu » suite à une de ses gaffes, quand il avait esquissé une grimace, prémisse d'un sourire qui n'arrivait toujours pas à naître, quand il n'avait pas subi une de ses superbes engueulades qui faisaient vibrer la maison avec ses bêtises peu soldatesques,... Duo notait tout, et quand il n'avait pas le moral, il se remémorait tout cela et cela le remettait d'aplomb aussi sûrement que le soutien de Quatre. Le fait que Heero soit un mec ne dérangeait absolument pas le natté. Par contre, il n'était absolument pas sûr du côté de Heero, et cela le tracassait pas mal. Lui-même reconnaissait être bi. Enfin, il pensait. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience à cause de... bah, pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant ? Surtout, ne plus y penser, sinon il ne dormirait pas cette nuit...Duo ferma les yeux sur ces pensées, bercé par les tip tip ...  
  
*****  
  
Heero observait Duo. Il vit que celui-ci s'était enfin endormi. Il soupira et referma son laptop. Il attendait toujours que Duo s'endorme pour se coucher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait observer Duo lorsque celui-ci dormait. Cela le subjuguait et le mettait dans un état quasi- extatique Il était si calme et si...beau ? Il rougit à cette pensée là, puis secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-il ? Il se coucha après un dernier regard vers son voisin de chambrée.  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain, comme prévu, les cinq pilotes étaient réunis dans le salon autour du portable de Heero, attendant l'appel des profs pour le speech sur la prochaine mission et sur ceux qui l'accompliraient. Wufei venait surtout pour se tenir au courant. Il était de toute façon exempté de mission pendant un petit moment dans son état...et rien n'avait pu faire fléchir la médecin-chef Sally. Il soupira. Duo babillait sans s'arrêter comme à son habitude. On voyait bien qu'il était surexcité.  
  
- Maxwell ! Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille cinq minutes ?  
  
- Vi mon Wuwu !!  
  
Mais Duo continua à blablater sans discontinuer.  
  
- Maxwell ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Tais-toi un peu !! Je croyais que t'en avais marre des missions ??  
  
- Meuh nan, Wu !! J'ai envie de bouger moa !! Alors que ce soit ici ou en mission...c'est plus excitant une mission quand même ! Répondit Duo avec un grand sourire.  
  
-T'es bizarre comme mec toi...Je croyais que tu voulais des vacances ? De toute façon, tu n'en seras peut-être pas, rappelles-toi : que deux pilotes... Fit Wufei, pour se moquer de l'américain en appuyant sur un point sensible.  
  
Mal lui en prit. Le sourire de Duo s'élargit de plus en plus, laissant apparaître un sourire proche de celui de Shinigami, de celui qui voulait...jouer. Wufei frissonna.  
  
- Pour que je reste avec toi ? Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie, c'est ça, Wu-bébé ?  
  
- PAS-DU-TOUT-ET-SUR-TOUT-PAS !!! S'écria le malheureux.  
  
- Oooooooooh, méssant Wuffyyyyyy !!!! Ch'uis vexéééééé !!  
  
L'éclat ironique dans les yeux de Duo démentait ses dernières paroles. Il allait continuer à le titiller quand le laptop se mit à triller. Heero lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un geste de la main. Le prof J venait d'apparaître sur l'écran. A ce que l'on pouvait voir, il était à son bureau, entouré des quatre autres profs, G étant juste derrière lui. Les cinq pilotes se raidirent inconsciemment.  
  
- Bonjour. Fit la voix froide de J. Je vois que vous êtes tous là et à l'heure.  
  
Il observa Duo avec insistance. Celui-ci comprit l'allusion. De toute façon, ce n'était un secret pour personne que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se sentir. J continua :  
  
- Rentrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. La mission est donc une mission d'infiltration. Il s'agira pour deux d'entre vous de tenter d'infiltrer un réseau de prostitution, afin d'en « ôter » le cerveau.  
  
Le silence le plus total se fit dans la pièce. Duo, qui n'était pas assis, tendit une main tremblante vers le fauteuil juste derrière lui, Quatre regardait les profs les yeux écarquillés, Trowa avait un sourcil levé, signe de son extrême surprise, Wufei ne savait plus où se mettre après cette surprise et Heero, bin, il attendait, prêt à partir sur les chapeaux de roues comme à son habitude.  
  
- Hiiiiiiiiiiieck ! Nan, mais ça va pas la tête ? Vous voulez qu'on se prostitue ? Quel rapport avec OZ ??? S'exclama Duo, au bord de l'apoplexie.  
  
- Ce réseau est dirigé par l'un des fournisseurs de capitaux des plus importants pour OZ. Il est donc important de couper l'herbe sous le pied de l'organisation, OZ s'en affaiblira, privé d'une partie de ses ressources. Expliqua G.  
  
- Ces enfoirés d'OZ ne reculent devant vraiment rien...mais pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout de suite, si vous savez qui c'est ?  
  
Le visage de J reprit sa place devant l'écran :  
  
- Si c'était simple 02, crois bien qu'on ne serait pas en train de discuter en ce moment même ! Siffla J. Nous connaissons effectivement le cerveau de l'organisation. Il est extrêmement puissant, et donc très bien protégé. Il est pratiquement impossible à approcher, sauf par les membres de son réseau, tout bonnement parce qu'il est introuvable. On ne sait jamais où il peut se trouver. Il est donc important d'infiltrer l'organisation pour avoir une chance d'y être confronté. Et il sera moins sur ses gardes.  
  
- Et en attendant ? Vous pensez au sale travail que l'on aurait à faire ? Hurla Duo.  
  
- Vous êtes des soldats, vous devez obéir aux ordres que l'on vous donne, c'est tout !  
  
L'horreur était visible sur le visage des pilotes, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. G crut bon intervenir :  
  
- Il semblerait que le chef du réseau fasse très souvent des tours à l'intérieur de son organisation pour s'assurer lui-même de son bon fonctionnement. Vous n'aurez pas longtemps à tenir.  
  
Duo soupira et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.  
  
- boooon...C'est quoi le plan ?  
  
- Deux d'entre vous se rendront tous les soirs chacun séparément dans un bar de la ville, où l'on sait qu'il s'y fournit en personnes. Vous vous contenterez d'y boire et de vous faire un peu remarquer si possible, pas ostensiblement quand même, il ne faut pas faire rater la mission. Il suffira qu'un seul d'entre vous soit infiltré pour que la mission soit considérée comme débutée. Si c'est les deux, tant mieux.  
  
- Pourquoi on ne tente pas tous notre chance ? Demanda Quatre.  
  
- Nous avons besoin des autres pilotes pour des missions parallèles, et une fois les deux d'entre vous infiltrés, les autre pilotes resteront en contact avec eux le plus possible, afin de suivre le déroulement de la mission. Lors de l'attaque, ils couvriront les arrières des infiltrés avec les gundams pour faciliter leur fuite. En cas d'échec intérieur des infiltrés, comme le chef du réseau aura tout de même été repéré, ils attaqueront massivement la base afin de détruire toute trace de ce réseau.  
  
- et si aucun ne réussit à s'infiltrer dans le réseau ? Raisonna justement Quatre.  
  
- Cela n'est même pas envisageable. Ils sont très amateurs de chair fraîche et se renouvellent souvent.  
  
Le sourire carnassier qu'esquissa J n'échappa pas aux cinq pilotes qui frissonnèrent. Les yeux de J fixait tout particulièrement Duo, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui faire un mauvais coup. Duo sentit une goutte de sueur couler sur sa tempe. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, très très très mauvais pressentiment...  
  
A suivre !  
  
[1] Ca veut dire : «Imbécile ! Je vais te tuer ! ». J'rajoute la ch'tite note pour les « non-initiés » dixit ma ch'tite bêta-lectrice adorée !!  
  
[2] Que celles qui ne sont pas d'accord lèvent le doigt un peu pour voir...  
  
Reviews ?? 


	2. La réaction

Auteur : Sakura-Chan ( Je prends mes aises...)  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source: pour une fois que je pars pas trop en couille par rapport à l'univers de la série.enfin pour l'instant.( niark ! ) : GW !  
  
Genre : Shônen-aï ( pas une surprise...) torture psychologique, J est une ordure ( et ça lui va bien !! )  
  
Couple : alooors, résumons : 4×3 et 3×4, 2+1 (par contre, l'autre sens, ???) et puis S+5 et 5+S ( J'ai pas envie de m'embêter avec Wufei cette fois...)  
  
Disclaimer : je l'épelle : P.A.S A M.O.I, ça y en a comprendre ?  
  
Notes : pas aujourd'hui...^___^  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Elsa (ou Elisa ???) : Vraiment ta review m'a fait un de ses biens !! Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer ma fic, paske je ne la trouve pas d'une extrême originalité (comme tout ce que je fais !) mais fô bien commencer quelque part ! En tout cas, c'est vraiment très très très gentil !!! Pourrais-je avoir ton adresse e-mail la prochaine fois ???  
  
Auclerc : Merci ! Voili la suite !  
  
Kaoro : OUAIIIIIIS Y VA SOUFFRIIIIIR !!!! Et pas qu'un peu ^^ !!! Mici ma Kaoro pupuce !!!  
  
Luna : Bon, alors et la suite ? elle tient ses promesses ^^ ? Wufei te fait pitié ? Bah c'est pourtant le roi de la bourde, je dis que ça...  
  
Chibishini : La suiiiiiiiiite ! Que voici que voilà !  
  
Chapitre 2 : La réaction  
  
J continua, son sourire disparaissant refaisant réapparaître la froideur glacée de son visage de cyborg.  
  
- Vous allez voir sur l'écran s'afficher la photo de l'homme en question que vous aurez à éliminer.  
  
Une photo commençait à apparaître sur le laptop de Heero. J parlait en voix de fond :  
  
- Il s'agit de Wayne Harper [1], 35 ans, originaire de L2. Il a fait fortune là-bas, en pratiquant pour beaucoup des commerces illicites. Il a semble t'il touché à tout : réseau de drogues, prostitutions, trafics d'armes, ... Grâce à cela, il a pu acquérir un certain monopole sur certains produits, et a réussi à acquérir une très grande notoriété dans le monde fermé des gros trafiquants. Il est très puissant, donc très dangereux, et c'est pour cela qu'il est aussi insaisissable. Il a su préserver au maximum son identité et ses multiples réseaux. Nous avons réussi à en savoir plus grâce à une taupe que nous avions infiltré dans le réseau. La mission n'est pas des plus faciles. Des questions ?  
  
- Qu'est devenue la taupe ? Demanda Quatre.  
  
- Vous n'avez nul besoin de le savoir, ça n'interférera pas avec votre mission.  
  
- Mais si on a un allié sur la place...  
  
- Vous serez seuls.  
  
Quatre ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. J n'avait donc aucun coeur ? Il avait envoyé un homme se sacrifier sans broncher ? Et il recommençait avec eux ! Comment pouvait-il ? C'était inhumain, il ne sentait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout la mission....  
  
- Bien. Les deux pilotes désignés pour la mission sont Duo et Trowa. Pour détails, vous trouvez un dossier joint, nous vous contacterons pour débuter la mission. Fin de la communication.  
  
L'écran devint noir.  
  
La main de Quatre serra celle de Trowa. Pourquoi il fallait que cela tombe sur lui ? Quatre était pris dans un tourbillon de sentiments, pensant à la future mission de son amour et cela le tourmentait au plus haut point. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il y avait une chose en plus : il n'y avait pas que ses sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il se retourna brusquement vers Duo, suivi des trois autres pilotes, intrigués par la réaction de l'empathe. Celui-ci était blême, tout le sang de son visage semblait avoir pris la poudre d'escampette. Il avait les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran, pourtant éteint depuis longtemps. Ils semblaient demander où était la plaisanterie et, si on y regardait de plus près, une infinie douleur y transparaissait. Duo semblait vraiment perdu et accessoirement au bord des larmes. Quatre demanda doucement :  
  
- Duo ? Duo ? Ça ne va pas ?  
  
L'interpellé ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il resta à se triturer les mains de façon presque spasmodique, elles tremblaient. Duo, peur ? Quelle idée ! C'était tout bonnement impossible...Quatre le rappela, un peu plus fort cette fois, pour l'obliger à réagir. Les autres se demandaient ce qu'avait Duo pour réagir comme cela. Il l'avait sa mission ! Alors, quoi encore maintenant ? Après un moment, qui parut très long pour les autres, Duo tourna lentement la tête vers Quatre. Il le fixa d'un air désespéré, semblant lui demander une assistance qu'il le savait incapable de lui offrir. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais la referma aussitôt. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, le corps agité de petits soubresauts. Quatre commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Wufei, passablement énervé, intervint :  
  
- Ben quoi, Maxwell ? T'as perdu ta langue ? C'est à marquer dans les annales ! Tu l'as ta mission, tu ne vas pas te plaindre maintenant ?  
  
- Wufei...fit la voix désapprobatrice de Quatre. Duo, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?  
  
Heero fixait lui aussi Duo, une interrogation presque inquiète dans le regard, mais cela était bien sûr impossible à discerner, sauf si on s'appelait J [2]. Il fallait pourtant s'y attendre. Trowa était le maître en infiltration, et il avait un physique loin d'être laid. Tout à fait désigné pour la mission donc. Quand à Duo, avec sa belle gueule qui aura tôt fait de le faire tomber tout droit dans les rets du réseau et son surnom « d'assassin parfait » qui n'était pas volé, il était lui aussi sur les rangs, bien devant, pour la mission. Les professeurs n'étaient pas bêtes, loin s'en faut, et ont voulu donner les chances optimales à la mission.  
  
Duo se releva soudain, semblant sortir de son état de transe et se dirigea sans mot dire, chose assez rare pour être souligné, vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Les quatre pilotes le suivirent des yeux, bien trop surpris pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Duo qui s'arrêta de lui-même à l'embrasure de la porte. Il se retourna vers Heero :  
  
- Dis aux profs que je refuse la mission. Prononça t'il d'une voix rauque, méconnaissable qui acheva de choquer ses amis.  
  
Le choc se répercuta sur le visage de chacun des garçons. Heero répondit néanmoins :  
  
- Il faut une raison pour ça.  
  
- M'en fiche. Je ne la ferai pas. C'est tout.  
  
Fin de la conversation. Terminus, tout le monde descend. Duo Shinigami Maxwell va se coucher et vous souhaite bien le bonsoir. Le ton froid que prit Duo ne souffrait aucune réplique et il n'en eu pas. Il monta tout droit vers sa chambre.  
  
Les autres étaient abasourdis.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? C'est bien la première mission que je le vois refuser, quelle qu'elle soit ! S'exclama Wufei.  
  
- Il ne va pas bien du tout...je le sens...c'est si...bizarre. Dit Quatre. Mais je n'arrive pas à discerner le problème.  
  
- Oui, et bien moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que les profs ne vont pas être contents, constata sombrement le chinois.  
  
*****  
  
Duo s'était mis au lit. Il avait froid. Il ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout et c'était un euphémisme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, qu'avait-il encore fait pour mériter cela ? Une punition divine ? Une façon de continuer à souffrir de tout le mal qu'il avait pu commettre dans sa jeunesse, à cause de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire ? Dieu se détournait de lui pour lui infliger l'épreuve suprême et il n'était pas sûr de s'en relever. Le diable avait pris les traits de Wayne Harper.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant le passage au perfect soldier, qui se dirigea vers le bureau, où il installa son laptop pour y taper quelque chose, puis le referma. Il se tourna vers Duo et le contempla un moment, semblant s'interroger sur son attitude pour le moins étrange de tout à l'heure.  
  
- J'ai transmis ta volonté aux profs.  
  
Après un moment de flottement, dû à la surprise de Duo, le Shinigami réussit à articuler :  
  
- Bien. [3]  
  
- Mais apprête-toi à recevoir bientôt des nouvelles des profs. Sans raison valable, ton revirement va s'apparenter à une mutinerie.  
  
Heero attendait apparemment que Duo s'explique, mais il en fut pour ses frais. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pensait pas que ça le dérangerait à ce point, une mission comme cela, même si elle était tout sauf plaisante. Il n'aimait pas voir Duo si...mélancolique...triste...Cela lui faisait mal, là, dans sa poitrine, enfouie sous une tonne de glace. Il ne pouvait pas le consoler, cela ne rentrait pas dans ses « attributions » de soldat, même s'il en avait - O combien- envie, le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil paisible, sans les cauchemars qui hantaient habituellement ses nuits.  
  
Duo sentait le regard inquisiteur du perfect soldier sur lui. Il ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant et surtout pas lui, non pas lui ! Il avait trop...honte. Pourquoi cela lui revenait comme ça, en pleine figure, à un moment où il commençait à peine à panser les plaies béantes d'une trop grande souffrance. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour s'exempter de la mission devant les profs ? Il ne pouvait mentir, c'était contraire à ses principes, mais là, la tentation était vraiment trop forte ! Dire la vérité était tout bonnement impensable, qu'allait-on penser de lui ? Et surtout, en découvriraient-ils plus qu'il ne le faudrait ? C'est sur ces tortures mentales que le sommeil le prit.  
  
*****  
  
Heero ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. La pendule indiquait 3 :11.  
  
-K'so [4], pesta Heero.  
  
Heero n'était pas content, mais alors pas du tout. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de tant de sommeil mais il aimait faire des nuits complètes. Pour le réveiller, il fallait quand même une raison. Il se rappela brusquement ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il se retourna vers le lit voisin où dormait habituellement le baka natté, qui justement ne dormait pas vraiment puisqu'il était vraisemblablement en proie à un nouveau cauchemar. Il lui semblait encore plus violent que les autres, Duo s'agitait tellement que la pauvre couverture gisait pitoyablement par terre et il bougeait dans tous les sens en poussant des petits cris plaintifs. Heero sentit ses épaules s'affaisser : il se sentait si impuissant. Lui, capable de déjouer tous les pièges de Oz et faire de formidables pieds de nez aux virus qui avait le malheur de croiser sa route, là il ne pouvait que regarder Duo souffrir dans son sommeil qui était tout sauf réparateur dans son cas. Que faire ? Tout à coup, Duo se redressa sur son séant et hurla :  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!  
  
Heero sursauta, et avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il faisait, il s'était prestement rapproché de Duo et tentait de le prendre dans ses bras pou le calmer. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues de l'américain, qui avait ouvert les yeux, des yeux hagards et vides, comme s'il rêvait encore. Il se débattit encore un moment en pleurant contre celui qui l'emprisonnait. Puis il sentit une chaleur l'envahir doucement et comprit qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre de l'étau qui s'était brusquement emparé de lui. Il se laissa alors faire et se blottit tout contre Heero, qui devint rouge pivoine. Le perfect soldier naturellement se mit à lui murmurer des mots doux, rassurants à l'oreille et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis longtemps sans jamais l'espérer pourtant : il le berça. Il lui caressa les cheveux sans s'en rendre compte [5]. Cela semblait marcher : les soubresauts se calmaient et Duo avait refermé les yeux sur un visage plus apaisé.  
  
Heero entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant le passage aux trois autres pilotes, encore en pyjama et très mal réveillés à voir leurs têtes [6]. Wufei avait quand même pris le temps de prendre son katana de sa seule main valide et Trowa soutenait un Quatre chancelant. Ils furent un peu surpris de découvrir le perfect soldier dans une situation qui ne seyait pas vraiment à son image de glaçon. Quatre fut tout de même soulagé de voir qu'il avait pris les choses en main. Heero murmura :  
  
- Chhhh ! Tout va bien. Il s'est rendormi. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.  
  
Quatre nota avec quelle tendresse il prononça ces mots.  
  
- C'est vrai, je le sens plus calme, chuchota t'il. Il y avait une telle douleur tout à l'heure...J'avais si mal...  
  
Heero vit que Quatre avait encore les traces de larmes sur son visage. Le don d'empathie ne devait pas être une chose facile à vivre tous les jours...  
  
- Bon, si tout va bien, alors je vais me recoucher. Quel idiot ! Il aura encore réussi à me réveiller finalement ! Fit le chinois, qui retourna alors boitillant à sa chambre, tout en baillant à fendre l'âme. Il fut suivi par Quatre et Trowa.  
  
A suivre...  
  
[1] Mais où je vais chercher ces noms moa ?__?  
  
[2] Qui est enfin parti c'te peste !!! Maieuh, va revenir Ouiiiiin !!  
  
[3] Tout ça pour ça ? Se fout de nous le Duo ?  
  
[4] Note pour ma bêta trop nulle en voc jap : le mot de Cambronne !  
  
Bêta-Callie : C'est qui Cambronne ? Et puis tu m'avais dit que t'étais gentille ce coup-ci !  
  
Sakura-chan : *paf* bon sang aucune culture...Ca veut dire M**** voyons ! Comment veux-tu que je sois gentille avec toi sur ce coup-ci ?  
  
[5] c'est ce qu'on dit ! Hum...  
  
[6] * images kawai qui traverse la tête vide de l'autrice* 


	3. Révélations or not révélations ?

Auteur : Tahiri-Chan - Nouveau pseudo mais même auteur ! J'espère que vous vivez bien ce changement !  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source: nieh eh eh...encore une fois GW ou le boys band le plus robotérotique de l'univers !!  
  
Genre : Shônen-aï , et puis voilà quoi...J s'enfonce grave...Duo est malade et Wufei est le roi de la bourde...  
  
Couple : Bah, comme d'had', ça a pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre, et ça va pas changer ^______^  
  
Disclaimer : Naaaaan, encore ça !!!! Toujours pas à moi, pas avant que les poules se munissent de dents !  
  
Notes : J'me creuse pour en mettre...Ah vi, GOMEN !!!! Vraiment pour le retard qui empire à chaque fois mais mon temps file entre mes doigts et j'arrive pas trop à tout gérer mais je pense à mes fics et je les finirais, promis, juré ( J'crache pas, ma mère vient de passer la serpillière, ça le ferait pas trop...-__-'' )  
Et aussi désolée s'il reste des fautes, ma bêta est en indisponibilité pour l'instant...Ah là là, pas fiable pour un sou...  
  
Remerciements : a tous ceux qui ont le courage incommensurable de me lire et vraiment, il en faut ^^ !  
  
Aura-Shinigami la seule, l'unique : Bin, t'as été trop vite ! Normal que ça s'affichait pas encore ^^ ! Viii, on peut aussi lire mes fics sur le site de Atomicfrog, les « follesfansdefics »^^ !! Et puis aussi sur le « ch'tit monde des sous-douées » de Kima-pupuce !! J'espère que tu vas aussi apprécier ce chapitre ^^  
  
Hathor : Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu me donnes ton avis ! Ah ah, pourquoi Duo s'est rebellé contre l'autorité ? Comportement tout à fait inhabituel...Hum hum, des éléments de réponses de chapitre...Mwah aha hahahahah !  
  
Azaléa : Duo a un secret lourd à porter...A ce niveau ce n'est plus de la tracasserie ^^ !! Lis la suite !  
  
Sophie : Tu poses la question à 1 centime d'euro...J'ai tellement l'impression d'être prévisible -_-''' Mici d'aimer. Pour le temps libre...euh....Ou ça ? -__-''''  
  
Lyrashin : En voilà des questions ^^ ! D'abord le fait que Duo soit passé par un réseau de proxénètes, euh...où tu vois ça toa ? C'est plus subtil que ça... (Si tant est que je sois capable d'être plus subtile qu'un mammouth de trois tonnes...-__-'') est-ce qu'il connaît W.Harper ? Hum...A voir dans la suite ! Pour G, réponse bientôt !  
  
Chibishini-sama : Mici ! Espérons que la suite te plaira ^^  
  
Mimi : Et il a pas fini de souffrir ^____^ !!  
  
Luna : bah un peu de frustration, c'est le travail de toute bonne fanficeuse qui se respecte ^^... mais c'est vrai que mon chapitre était bien court...et pas sûr que je fasse mieux là !  
  
Auclerc : tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir ce que tu me dit ^^ J'espère vraiment que c'est agréable à lire, c'est tout ce que je souhaite ^^  
  
Calliope : Duo va-t-il tout dire ? Bah, réponse dans ce chapitre...normalement ^^ Pour la mission elle est bien compromise... (Mais non, j'ai pas spoilé du tout !!)  
  
Elisa : merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très très plaisir ^^ en fait tu n'as pas un surnom ? J'ai des reviews de 2 Elisa, c'est un peu brouillon ^^ Happy end ? Rien n'est moins sûr...Niark !  
  
Kaoro : Merzzzi !! ^^ j'vais pas que l'achever !  
  
He014 : Ah, un élément de réponse...mais chut !  
  
Elisa : Ah, tu aimes Heero en mission ? Alors lis la suite ^^ !  
  
Sophie : voila la suite tant attendu, et après tant de retard, je sais ! Que cache Duo, mystère...un peu dévoilé dans ce chapitre, alors ne le loupe pas !  
  
Elfie : contente que ça te plaise ! Oui y'a une suite, la preuve ^^ même si j'ai tardé...  
  
Shunrei : Ce que cache Duo, effectivement, ce n'est pas dur, mais bon,j'ai jamais été doué pour le suspens...Merci pour ta review !  
  
Merci à Linoa, Atomicfrog, Kali et Kima-pupuce de me loger sur leurs supers sites ^^  
  
Place à la fic : Bonne lecture ^__^ !  
  
Chapitre 3 : Révélations or not révélations ?  
  
Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin, tout seul dans sa chambre. Il était dans le brouillard complet et avait mal à la tête. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.  
  
« Je n'ai pourtant pas bu hier ? » Pensa t'il.  
  
Il se leva, remarqua ses draps complètement chiffonnés et semblant avoir été refait à la va-vite. Il ne s'interrogea pas plus que ça, c'était assez fréquent qu'il retrouve ses draps dans cet état, quand il faisait des mauvais rêves, mais en général il s'en souvenait. Bah, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir oublié ! Pour une fois que ça lui arrivait !  
  
Il descendit les escaliers en titubant en peu, encore mal réveillé et atterrit dans la cuisine, où il retrouva ses quatre compagnons attablés autour du petit-déjeuner.  
  
-'lut tout le monde !  
  
Voilà une entrée en matière digne de Shinigami-Duo Maxwell, champion du réveil en fanfare le matin.Non, décidément, il n'était pas en forme.  
  
Il s'assit à côté de Heero, comme à son habitude, prit une tartine de pain et la badigeonna généreusement de confiture à la fraise, chose qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Puis, commençant enfin à manger, il se rendit compte que le silence le plus total régnait dans la cuisine. Non pas que cela fut étrange avec le trio de graaaaandes pipelettes que formait Trowa, Heero et Wufei, mais en même temps, quatre regards - gênants il doit avouer - s'étaient étrangement fixés sur lui et sa pauvre tartine - quoique que sa tartine devait être innocente à l'affaire en réfléchissant bien -.  
  
- Ben quoi ?  
  
- Tu vas bien, Duo ?  
  
Ouh là ! C'est quoi cette question ? Accompagnée d'un regard inquiet de mère poule made in Quat'chou dans ses grands jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire ? Il n'avait pas embêté Wufei ce matin, il s'était levé le dernier comme d'habitude.Bon, un peu embrumé c'est sûr, mais il n'était pas malade ! Du moins, il le pensait. Duo savait que c'était une manie pour Quat'chou de s'inquiéter de tout, mais il fallait quand même une raison, aussi infime soit-elle ! Là, il ne voyait vraiment pas.  
  
- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas Quat'chan ? Répondit-il en essayant avec mi- succès son sourire le plus convaincant.  
  
- T'as réveillé toute la maison cette nuit avec tes hurlements de porc qu'on égorge, Maxwell ! Ouch !  
  
Wufei, en grimaçant de douleur, dédia sa spéciale regard-qui-tue à Quatre, qui le fixa lui même d'un air réprobateur, lui reprochant très implicitement son grand manque de tact. Il n'était pas d'un naturel violent, mais son ami était lui d'un tempérament gaffeur !  
  
Duo arrêta sa tartine, qui resta en suspension entre sa bouche et son chocolat chaud. Il semblait essayer de rassembler ses idées, qui le fuyaient désespérément depuis son réveil. Puis il se souvint : la mission- infiltration, réseau de prostitution, la photo, Wayne Harper.Sa tartine alla se noyer direct dans son chocolat, émettant un « ploc » des plus lamentables.  
  
-Oh Shit ! Fit Duo, essayant vainement de récupérer sa tartine. Je suis désolé Wufei si je t'ai réveillé cette nuit, ce n'était pas intentionnel.  
  
Tout sourire avait désormais déserté son visage et le ton cassant qu'il employa n'échappa à personne, tout comme il avait appelé Wufei par son nom correct, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais habituellement. Heero choisit ce moment-là pour se rappeler à leur souvenir :  
  
- Les profs veulent te parler tout à l'heure.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Le petit-déjeuner finit dans une ambiance maussade et également très tendue. Puis, on entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une communication en train de s'établir. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon, Duo bon dernier, traînant les pieds le plus possible. Il était encore ne pyjama, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se doucher et de s'habiller. Il devait avoir l'air pitoyable, se dit-il.  
  
La tête de professeur J apparut en premier sur l'écran, aux côtés de G, le prof de Duo. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement content d'habitude, mais là, il semblait prêt à exploser.  
  
- Pilote 02, au rapport !  
  
Le ton sec était tranchant. Duo vint se placer lentement devant le laptop, achevant d'exaspérer les profs.  
  
- Dites-moi que ce mail était encore une de vos plaisanterie de très très mauvais goût comme à votre habitude et cette histoire en restera là.  
  
- Non.  
  
Le prof G prit alors la parole :  
  
-Duo, voyons, ce n'est pas très drôle, c'est une mission importante. Je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu ne la fasses pas.  
  
- Eh bien, moi j'en vois. C'est suffisant.  
  
- C'est.suffisant ? Sembla s'étrangler J. Et quelles seraient ces raisons, 02 ?  
  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas, ni vous, ni les autres. Duo avait pris soin d'inclure également les autres pilotes, signifiant là sa détermination à ne vraiment rien dire, même pour eux.  
  
- Oh que si, ça nous regarde, 02 ! Tu es vraiment le pire des impertinents ! Je ne comprends pas que tu sois arrivé à être pilote de Gundam, tu ne le mérites même pas ! Nous sommes tes supérieurs hiérarchiques, de ce fait, tu nous dois obéissance, est-ce clair ?  
  
Duo ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire méprisant à l'égard de J,  
qui fulminait.  
  
- La mission te dérange peut-être ? J'ai du mal à le croire, ce n'est certainement pas vendre ton corps à des inconnus qui doit te gêner, non ? Ca, tu dois avoir l'habitude ! Avec un caractère aussi.libertin que le tien ! Continua J, qui tenait à enfoncer Duo au maximum.  
  
Apparemment, ça marchait bien : c'est un Duo en fureur qui lui répondit :  
  
Retirez ce que vous venez de dire ! TOUT DE SUITE ! ! ! ! !  
  
Même les quatre autres pilotes fixaient le prof avait une horreur non dissimulée : le sous-entendu très explicite fait à Duo était vraiment très choquant, comment avait-il pu ? Ils savaient que ces deux là ne s'aimaient guère, mais J n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans les échanges piquants qu'ils se faisaient parfois.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite, 02 ! Si tu ne me donnes pas une raison dans les 5 secondes qui viennent, je te considère comme apte à la mission, et tu la feras, sous peine d'être châtié comme il se doit !  
  
Duo devint blême [1] et se retourna vers les autres, le regard plein de détresse, comme leur demandant un hypothétique soutien. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire ? Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent.  
  
- Mais...mais...je vous jure...que je peux pas...Ca vous suffit pas, ma parole ? Je n'en ai qu'une, n'en déplaise à certains !  
  
J ne répondit pas. Il semblait compter les secondes qui le séparaient de son verdict final.  
  
- Mais merde ! Je ferais capoter cette mission si j'y vais ! C'est impossible que je la fasse si c'est si important !  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ? J'ai dit une raison, pas des excuses ! Fit la voix dure du cyborg.  
  
- ...Je connais...enfin...il me connaît...Hésita Duo  
  
- Oui ? S'impatienta J.  
  
- Oh et puis merde ! Wayne Harper et moi, on s'est déjà vu ! Voilà ! C'est tout !  
  
Tous eurent un sursaut de surprise [2]. J demanda :  
  
- Et on peut savoir comment ?  
  
- J'en ai déjà beaucoup dit et je pense le principal. Mes confessions s'arrêtent là, et le reste ne vous regarde vraiment pas ! Fit la voix mordant de Duo.  
  
- 02 !  
  
- Bon sang, mais ça vous suffit pas comme raison ? Vous voulez quand même pas que je vous déballe toute ma vie ! On se connaît, lui et moi, et je n'ai nulle envie de le revoir, mission ou pas ! Et c'est sans appel !  
  
Duo était maintenant rouge de colère. Il voyait que les profs n'allaient pas le lâcher avant qu'il n'ait craché le morceau. Or il en était hors de question ! G essaya de venir à sa rescousse :  
  
- Si tu es sûr de ne vraiment pas pouvoir la faire, alors nous allons modifier...  
  
- ...rien du tout ! L'interrompit J, s'attirant par là quelques regards haineux. Nous n'avons que la parole d'un petit microbe des rues, certainement très bon comédien, qui ne vaut sûrement pas tripette ! Je ne vois là qu'un acte de rébellion ou juste une envie de se la couler douce un moment pendant que les autres se battent à sa place ! Nous n'avons aucune raison valable !  
  
Quatre dut empêcher Duo de se jeter rageusement sur l'écran, pour arracher virtuellement les yeux de son assaillant.  
  
- Quelle violence 02 ! Fit-il avec ironie. Aurais-je touché juste ?  
  
- Sale vermine ! Je vous ferais la peau !  
  
Duo avait perdu contrôle de lui-même. Il ne se rendait plus compte de rien, sinon que le prof l'avait très gravement insulté et humilié, et que Shinigami n'était pas prêt de laisser passer de telles paroles ! Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses veines saillantes démontraient son intense colère.  
  
- Duo, et si tu nous disais ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ? Demanda G, essayant d'arranger les choses.  
  
Duo éclata d'un rire hystérique.  
  
« Il a perdu la tête. »Pensa Wufeï.  
  
- Et bien, ça vous démange tous, on dirait !  
  
Duo jeta un regard noir à son professeur et continua :  
  
- Puisque ma petite vie semble intéresser pas mal de gens aujourd'hui, allons-y pour un récit chialandos !! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je connais Harper ? Bin, c'est simple ! J'ai tout simplement travaillé pour lui ! Oh, me regardez pas comme ça ! Il fallait bien que je nourrisse mon corps de « gamin de rue » comme vous le dites si bien, J ! Y'avait pas de solution sur L2 à l'époque, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? La seule, c'était le trafic, et de n'importe quoi ! J'étais doué pour le vol et pour me faufiler partout et Harper m'avait repéré. J'ai travaillé pour me nourrir ! J'avais pas le choix...  
  
Sa voix se cassa.  
  
- J'avais faim...Bon Dieu, vous pouvez comprendre ça ? J'étais tout seul...tout le monde était mort...  
  
Un silence de mort s'établit dans la pièce, que J rompit une fois de plus :  
  
- 01, tu prendras la place de 02 pour la mission. Communication terminée.  
  
L'écran redevint noir.  
  
Duo tremblait de tout son corps. Il l'avait dit, mon Dieu, il l'avait dit...devant tout le monde, ses amis surtout, Heero...Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ? Il avait perdu son sang froid, cette racaille de J était vraiment un fumier ! Il devait se marrer comme une baleine maintenant, en se rappelant son pitoyable speech à faire pleurer dans les chaumières ! Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé lui couler dans le cou. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.  
  
« Allons bon. Il ne manquait plus que ça »  
  
Les tremblements se firent plus fort, les larmes plus fortes, lui aveuglant la vision. Ses nerfs avaient lâché. Il sentit une grosse bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, puis plus rien. Le trou noir.  
  
A suivre !  
  
Alors ? Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour un rinini de chapitre comme ça, mais j'attends encore vos critiques, si tout se tient, si vous n'aimez plus, vos impressions ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !!! Merci d'avance à toutes mes revieweurs !  
  
Ch'tites notes débiles :  
  
[1] Ca devient une habitude, là.déjà qu'il n'est pas bien bronzé.  
  
[2] Mais pas vous...Le suspense était tellement bidon... 


	4. déductions hâtives

Auteur : Tahiri-Chan, la folle de service ^^  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source: Vous êtes dans quelle section là ? GW ? Alors cherchez pas plus loin ^^ !  
  
Genre : Shonen ai tout mignon...euh non, enlevez le mignon, hum... Duo est torturé et les profs, surtout un, s'acharnent.  
  
Couples : Quoi ? Z'avez pô deviné ?  
  
Disclaimer : Je suis pas assez riche pour les acheter, ouiiiiiin !!  
  
Notes : Et un autre chapitre !!!! Ouh là, je suis généreuse aujourd'hui !!!! C'est ma bêta qui va être contente si elle se décide à m'envoyer mes corrections ^^ Même s'il ne s'y passe rien de fondamental ^^  
  
Bêta : T'as pas fini avec tes commentaires ?!!! Tu sais pertinemment que je n'étais pas dans la mesure de recevoir mes mails et encore moins de corriger ce que tu m'envois !!! Je t'avais prévenue !!! Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est injuste avec moi ?  
  
Tahiri : Mais naaaaan....^^  
  
Remerciements : Je vous aime toutes !!!!  
  
Naw : Ouaiiiiiis, du maltraitage de Duo ! Bin, si tu aimes ça, ne lâche pas encore cette fic ^^ !  
  
Azaléa : Ma Zaza ^______^!! Bin, si je peux m'arrêter là ^^ Mais t'inquiète la suite vient derrière ^^ !  
  
Atomic Frog : Copineuuuuuh ^^ ! Rhooooo, c'est si prévisible ? (Gros comme bourrin...-__-'') Comment ça va finir entre J et Duo...hum, à voir ! En tout les « échanges ne sont pas finis ^^, suite au prochain chapitre ^^  
  
Kaory : ^____^ Michi pour tant d'impatience ^^ ! Oui, la suite que voili voilà ! Vous pourrez pas dire que j'ai pas fait vite ! Je m'épate toute seule ^^ Les réactions toutes chaudes pour toi : lis la suite ^^ !  
  
Mangafana : Pour savoir ce qu'a fait réellement Duo, il faut attendre le chapitre 5, et je n'ai pas exactement défini son travail, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus ^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
  
Kaoro : Ca me fait si plaisir que tu restes fidèle à ma fic ! Oui, J est une ordure et le chapitre 5 est pire encore...  
  
Luna : Merci de tant de compréhension pour mon retard, ça me touche beaucoup *R'niiiifle * Je suis ravie de voir que tu es toujours là pour me mettre un petit mot, merciiiii ^^ Voilà la suite !!!  
  
Place à la fic ^^  
  
Chapitre 4 : Déductions hâtives  
  
Trowa se précipita pour rattraper Duo, avant celui-ci ne s'effondre lourdement sur le sol, le pilote français ayant remarqué sa soudaine faiblesse. Heero le lui prit des bras et le monta dans sa chambre, tout cela sans qu'un mot ne franchisse aucunes lèvres.  
  
Trowa se retourna quand à lui vers son aimé, en larmes, après avoir reçu de plein fouet le désespoir de son meilleur ami.  
  
- Allah, Allah [1] c'est horrible ! Trowa ! Comment...pourquoi...Duo...Allah !  
  
Quatre était tellement désaxé qu'il n'arrivait plus à sortir une phrase correcte. Trowa le prit dans ses bras :  
  
- Calme-toi, Quatre. Tout ira bien. Heero s'en occupe. C'est fini maintenant.  
  
- Mais...Mais...Il ne va pas bien...Pourquoi ? Le professeur J est vraiment...un...Je ne trouve pas de mot ! Fit-il, furieux d'un tel acharnement.  
  
- Shhhhh... Calme-toi. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne s'entendent pas du tout tous les deux. J a profité de sa position supérieure dans cette « affaire ».  
  
- Duo a si mal...il n'est pas bien du tout...  
  
Heero débarqua dans le salon à ce moment-là. Quatre se précipita sur lui :  
  
- A t'il repris connaissance ?  
  
- Non. J'y retourne. Je prends juste mon portable.  
  
Wufei était toujours assis, encore sous le choc de la crise qui venait de se dérouler. Il prononça d'une voix éthérée :  
  
- Je n'ai pas...tout...compris...Maxwell a...travaillé...pour...cet homme ?...Ce...proxénète ?  
  
Trois regards se retournèrent vers lui. Celui de Quatre s'agrandit quand l'information réussit à pénétrer son cerveau et quand il fit la déduction qui s'imposait.  
  
- Non. Il n'aurait pas fait...ça ?  
  
- Oh ! Calmez-vous tous les deux ! fit Trowa. Vous déduisez trop vite. On ne sait pas ce que faisait Harper il y a quelques années. Il ne faisait pas forcément la même chose que maintenant, et apparemment il a touché à tout.  
  
- En clair, de toute façon, Maxwell s'est laissé entraîner dans des histoires peu claires. Qu'il se soit prostitué ou...  
  
- Arrêtes ! Tais-toi ! Ca suffit ! Hurla Quatre, en se prenant la tête, des larmes recommençant à couler. Duo a souffert...Et toi, tu lui fais...des reproches ? Tu n'as pas de c?ur !  
  
- Mais non ! Tu n'as rien compris ! Je m'inquiètes aussi pour Maxwell, je veux savoir ce que cette enflure a pu lui faire faire, c'est tout !  
  
Cela calma Quatre. Trowa ajouta :  
  
- Et puis, Harper avait apparemment repéré l'habilité de Duo, non son physique, d'après ce que Duo a dit. On peut espérer que ça s'est arrêté là.  
  
- Mais tant bien même que ça s'arrête là, Duo en a souffert et en souffre encore. Nous devons le soutenir.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec Winner.  
  
Trowa hocha la tête. Heero n'avait rien dit pendant l'échange. Il s'était contenté de crisper sa main sur son laptop, quand il entendait les commentaires des ses amis. Ses poings étaient blancs aux jointures, cela n'échappa pas à l'?il exercé des pilotes. Quatre ressentait la colère qui s'emparait du Perfect soldier.  
  
« Heero est furieux...Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Wayne Harper... »  
  
*****  
  
Heero se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et posa son ordi sur la table de la chambre. Il se rendit au chevet de Duo. Celui-ci respirait déjà plus régulièrement, il s'était enfin endormi. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux si soyeux, caresser ses joues encore un peu humides, si douces...Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait...Il était furieux...mais pourquoi ? Il haïssait cet homme qui avait touché Duo, il voulait le tuer, tout de suite, il voulait que la mission commence, qu'il s'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toutes, que Duo n'est plus peur, qu'il soit libéré de sa peine, de sa souffrance. Mais pourquoi cela lui tenait tant à c?ur. La souffrance de Duo l'atteignait en plein c?ur, celui-là même recouvert de tant de glace selon Shinigami. Il était aussi furieux contre son mentor d'avoir poussé Duo dans ses derniers retranchements, l'avoir forcé à dire des choses dont il ne voulait pas parler et de l'avoir rabaisser à ce point. Or il savait que Duo valait largement mieux, qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple « microbe des rues », qu'il avait un c?ur énorme. Et pour finir, furieux contre lui-même, pour n'avoir pas deviné une telle souffrance derrière son masque, de n'avoir pu le défendre face à la verve du prof J, de ne pouvoir l'aider plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait...La détresse de son ami...oui, ami...le touchait. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait aimé.  
  
Soudain, Duo ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient fiévreux et semblaient avoir du mal à se fixer sur un point. Ces yeux étaient malgré tout encore pleins de souvenirs atroces. Heero arrêta brusquement de le caresser.  
  
- Ca va mieux ?  
  
Le ton n'était pas brusque, presque...doux. Duo n'avait jamais entendu une phrase si longue, dit avec un tel ton. Il n'avait jamais entendu Heero s'adresser à lui de cette manière. Mais il était trop dans les vapes pour en profiter pleinement.  
  
- Je...je...Commença t'il d'une voix faible. Oui...Non...Je sais pas...  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à faire un état des lieux correct, perdu dans ses pensées brumeuses. Il essaya de s'accrocher au regard de Heero comme une bouée de sauvetage, pour se tirer de cet état. La confusion était telle que Heero fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur le front brûlant de son ami.  
  
« Manquait plus que ça qu'il nous ait chopé une maladie... » Soupira t'il intérieurement.  
  
- Je vais te chercher de l'eau.  
  
Se levant du lit, il se sentit tout d'un coup agrippé à son débardeur. Duo l'implorait du regard.  
  
-Me laisse...pas...s'il te plaît...  
  
Heero soupira et se rassit. Il était prêt à parier que Duo ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il disait. Mais il fallait éviter de le contrarier, dans l'état où il se trouvait. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Duo ne ferme les yeux, emporté par une fatigue sans nom.  
  
Quatre entra dans la chambre, la mine soucieuse, avec un plateau chargé d'un broc d'eau et un peu de nourriture. Il pensait vraiment à tout....  
  
- Il est réveillé ? Chuchota t'il.  
  
- Il vient de s'endormir. Quatre ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Appelles Sally. Dis-lui de venir dès qu'elle peut.  
  
- Pourquoi ? fit la voix inquiète de Quatre.  
  
- Il a une poussée de fièvre. Il vaut mieux qu'elle l'examine.  
  
- Je lui téléphone tout de suite.  
  
*****  
  
Il descendit plus tard, prévenu par Quatre que le dîner était servi. Duo dormait encore, complètement assommé par la fièvre. Quatre accueillit Heero d'un pauvre sourire.  
  
- J'ai appelé Sally tout à l'heure. Fit-il pendant qu'il s'installait. Elle viendra demain matin.  
  
- Hai.  
  
- Je ne lui ai rien dit de spécifique, je pensais qu'on devrait aviser par rapport à ce qu'elle dira demain. Ajouta t'il.  
  
- Tu as bien fait, répondit Wufei.  
  
- Comment va-t-il, Heero ?  
  
- Il dort.  
  
- Ah. En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il t'en sera reconnaissant quand il ira mieux.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Je trouve cela bizarre que G ne soit pas au courant de cette histoire avec Maxwell. C'est tout de même son mentor. Il n'en avait pas l'air en tout cas.  
  
- Le professeur G ne connaît de Duo que ce qu'il a cru bon lui raconter. Il ne connaît que les grandes lignes de sa vie. Et en cela, nous ne différons pas vraiment du prof. Qui connaît réellement Duo ? Signifia Trowa.  
  
- Duo a toujours été discret sur son passé...Fit Quatre.  
  
- Bah, quand on voit ce que ça donne, on comprend ! Rétorqua Wufei.  
  
Le silence s'établit, que Wufei rompit :  
  
- J l'a sacrément enfoncé. Je n'ai jamais vu Maxwell se mettre dans des états pareils ! Je lui aurais bien flanqué mon katana quelque part ! [2]  
  
- Ce qu'il a dit n'était pas d'une délicatesse non plus ! Dit Trowa.  
  
- En tout cas, ça a décidé Maxwell à parler...  
  
- Ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas évident, et en plus nous étions également là, ça a dû le freiner !  
  
- Justement, il aurait dû se savoir soutenu !  
  
- Mets-toi à sa place ! Il a du être très gêné de raconter cette partie sombre de son passé, dont il ne doit pas être particulièrement fier...Et qu'on soit là en plus, qu'on entende cette confession ne lui a pas forcément fait plaisir.  
  
- Il va donc falloir le rassurer dès qu'il sera remis, c'est primordial pour son équilibre ! Dit Quatre.  
  
- Du fait, on ne sait toujours pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Demanda Wufei. Ce qu'il a fait pendant cette période ?  
  
- Est-ce que cela a une réelle importance ? Répondit Trowa.  
  
- Je pense qu'il ne faudra pas forcer Duo à tout nous dire, mais lui laisser une porte ouverte pour s'il veut venir se confier à l'un d'entre nous. Fit Quatre.  
  
- Exact.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Mais je suis tout de même inquiet. Fit Trowa.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que si pour nous, ça n'a pas d'importance, il n'en va pas de même pour les professeurs. Ils vont vouloir des détails.  
  
- Mais ça leur servirait à quoi ? Commença à s'échauffer Quatre.  
  
- Calme-toi, mon amour. Je voulais juste dire que peu de personnes ont eu la « chance » d'approcher cet homme, puisque apparemment c'est très difficile. Ils vont penser que Duo détient des informations importantes sur le réseau, sur l'homme lui-même, enfin ce genre de choses pouvant aider à la mission.  
  
- Merde...Je n'y avais pas pensé...Fit Wufei.  
  
- Il va falloir le protéger au maximum alors...  
  
Le regard de Heero lançait des éclairs. Il n'avait nulle envie que Duo ne se retrouve encore face à face avec son mentor, et qui plus est pour reparler de ça ! Mais il savait que ça allait inexorablement se passer.  
  
La discussion était close.  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain, Sally débarqua dans la planque, une énième baraque de Quatre. Duo était encore au lit. Il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit, Heero avait même été obligé de changer ses draps, trempés de sueur. Il l'avait veillé afin qu'il se rendorme plus vite. Il n'était donc pas très frais en accueillant Sally. Toujours est-il que Duo était plus calme ce matin-là.  
  
- eh bien, Heero, tu as une tête à faire peur ! Je croyais que c'était Duo qui était malade ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Toujours aussi causant...Enfin, ça je ne guéris pas ! Alors, il est où, notre petit malade national ?  
  
- Dans la chambre. Suis-moi.  
  
Sally obtempéra et monta dans la chambre. Elle l'examina pendant un petit moment, pendant que les autres se restauraient dans la cuisine. Quatre prépara aussi un petit-déjeuner pour Sally, qui le trouva avec plaisir. Ils attendirent le verdict.  
  
- Alors ? Fit Quatre, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.  
  
Sally sourit intérieurement. C'était bien de Quatre de s'inquiéter autant !  
  
- eh bien, ça va à peu près. Mise à part la fièvre et son état confusionnel, il va bien physiquement. Que me cachez-vous ?  
  
Les quatre pilotes sursautèrent. Sally était perspicace, comme d'habitude.  
  
- Duo a reçu un choc, émotionnel j'entends, récemment ?  
  
- En fait...oui. Hier, après une discussion très...tendue avec les professeurs, il s'est évanoui et depuis il est comme ça. Fit Quatre.  
  
- De quoi discutaient-ils ?  
  
- Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir t'en parler librement. Sache juste que ce n'était pas plaisant. Ca touche Duo en plein c?ur. Répondit Trowa, ayant peur que son amant ne déballe tout en craquant.  
  
- Ok, Ok, je n'insiste pas. La crise d'hier explique son état. Il va sûrement se rétablir assez vite avec les médicaments que je lui ai donné, physiquement surtout, mais ne vous y fiez pas. Je connais cet état, le risque de rechutes pendant une période est fréquent. Pour le reste, c'est à vous d'y veiller. Il faut que vous l'entouriez, car pour faire une réaction comme ça, il est bien atteint. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.  
  
- On ne te remerciera jamais assez, Sally ! Fit Quatre, sincère. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous occuperons bien de lui !  
  
Sally partit sur ces entrefaites, et comme il était presque l'heure du repas, Quatre et Trowa commencèrent à préparer à manger, Wufei mit la table et Heero monta voir Duo, prétextant la vérification de sa boîte emails... Quatre sourit : Heero se laissait peu à peu dégeler face à la situation nouvelle dans laquelle il était plongé. Heero était amoureux, ça crevait les yeux. Mais encore fallait-il que l'intéressé s'en rende bien compte et mette un nom sur ce sentiment. Quatre sentait des multiples interrogations secouer le soldat parfait. Mieux valait laisser faire pour l'instant...  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un Heero furieux qui débarqua dans la cuisine, lâchant au passage un papier imprimante au milieu de la table. Trowa s'en empara le premier et se mit à lire.  
  
- Oh non...  
  
- Quoi ? fit Quatre, prêt à paniquer  
  
- Ce qu'on craignait...les profs veulent interroger Duo demain matin à la première heure.  
  
- Et s'il n'est pas rétabli ? dit Wufei. Il ne sera pas obligé d'y aller !  
  
- Wufei...les professeurs n'en auront cure. Je n'ose imaginer ce que J pourrait lui réserver s'il n'y allait pas.  
  
- Mais écoute, s'il ne tient pas debout, il ne pourra pas plus parler !  
  
- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y a pas le choix...  
  
- Pfffff...Ils sont vraiment très énervants...  
  
Ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Comme d'un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine, où vint apparaître le shinigami dans toute sa splendeur, pyjama de travers, natte défaite et se frottant les yeux.  
  
- Duoooooo ! Cria Quatre. Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever ! Viens, allez, assis toi !  
  
- 'ci Quat'  
  
- As-tu faim ?  
  
- Je crève la dalle...Je sais pas ce qu'elle m'a donné la Sally, mais j'ai un gouffre sans fond maintenant !  
  
- Bah, comme d'habitude, Maxwell ! Inutile d'accuser Sally de tous tes maux virtuels ! répondit Wufei.  
  
- Wu...Messaaaaaant !! Mais c'est qu'il la défend en plus...  
  
- M'appelles pas comme ça, Maxwell !  
  
Duo semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, malgré une évidente envie de fuir le regard des quatre pilotes, ce que remarqua Quatre. Mais la dispute entre le chinois et l'américain le fit sourire. Ses yeux retombèrent sur la feuille que tenait encore Trowa et son sourire naissant se transforma en rictus. Cela n'échappa pas à Duo, qui demanda :  
  
- Oh, Quat'chou, ça va pas ? C'est quoi cette feuille ?  
  
Trowa ne put l'empêcher de s'en emparer et de la lire. Curieusement, le visage de Duo resta impassible, même si Quatre soupçonnait une véritable tempête intérieure.  
  
- Pfffffff, ils ne me lâcheront donc jamais ? Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire, ils en seront pour leurs frais, tout ce qu'ils en sont ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ce n'est pas intéressant comme histoire.  
  
Duo avait la tête baissée dans son assiette de pâtes.  
  
- Duo...Implora Quatre.  
  
- Je déteste J...  
  
Ils finirent tous le repas en silence.  
  
A suivre.  
  
*toc toc* Y'a quelqu'un ? Pas de mort ? Une review, c'est possible *chibi eyes*  
  
[1] Oh début, j'avais mis « oh mon Dieu », mais vu que Quatre est ce qu'on appelle un musulman, je trouvais ça plus approprié...  
  
[2] Ca fait peut-être bizarre de faire dire ça à Wufei, mais OOC pour OOC... 


	5. L'interrogatoire

Auteur : Tahiri-Chan, ouaip !  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source: Ils sont 5...Les Powers Rangers ?  
  
Genre : Shonen ai, encore et toujours...et j'aime ça ^^ ! Faudrait que j'essaye l'hétéro quand même un jour...  
  
Couples : rien de plus facile ! Vous me connaissez ? Vous connaissez mes couples fétiches alors ^^  
  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi...quelle torture de dire ça...+____+  
  
Duo : ouais, sauf que là, c'est moi qui morfle...  
  
Tahiri-Chan : Je sais bien, mais tu n'es pas à moi, j'en profite tant que je peux ^^  
  
Notes : nan, encore un chapitre, j'ai mangé quoi moa ? Bah an parlant de manger, c'est l'heure du goûter !!!!! Miaaaam ^____^  
  
Remerciements : A tous et à toutes ! Je suis heureuse ^____^ Pis ma bêta qu'est fourrée je ne sais où encore !  
  
Bêta : Je crois que je craque ! Tu nous as laissé dans l'attente de la suite pendant des mois et moi je n'ai pas le droit de me prendre une journée de congés après avoir été au chômage technique ?!  
  
Tahiri : Ouh là, si on peut plus plaisanter....^_____^  
  
Atf : ^___^ Toujours là copineuh ^^ Ouais, je suis la pro du suspense !!! Tout le monde sait déjà ce qui va se passer ^^ ! C'est pô Harvey, c'est Harper !!! Relis le chapitre ^^ Décidément, vous l'aimez pas J...  
  
Luna : Yaiiiiii ! Ma Luna !!!! Ca me fait plaisir ^___^ ! Euuuuh, pour la vengeance sur J, c'est drôle mais (ATTENTION SPOIL !!) j'y avais pas pensé, Loooool ^^ *paf* Aieuuuh !! Nan, pas les tomates !!! Malheureusement, dans ce chapitre c'est pas forcément J qui morfle...  
  
Akuma : Merci beaucoup !! T'inquiètes pour la suite, la voici toute fraîche ^^ !  
  
Yokoku : Encore une review anti-J ! Décidément, vous savez que le vrai méchant de l'histoire, c'est Harper à l'origine ? Remarque, c'est vrai que J, on a envie de le casser tellement il est con, je penses faire quelque chose contre une telle ordure...plus tard par contre ^^ En tout cas, merci bicoup pour tes encouragements ^^  
  
Iriel : J''aime beaucoup les Happy end quand même ^^ pas d'inquiétude...même si je suis plus sûre de rien en ce moment, je change beaucoup d'avis ! Alklors, death ou pas death ? A vos votes !  
  
Mangafana : J'aime bien comment tu prends à c?ur cette fic, ça me plaît ^^ Hee-chan a un bon rôle, sauver son chiri, et il le sauvera ! A moins que...mais chut ! ^^  
  
Hathor : Yep, ma déesse préférée ^^ ! Tro est OOC, oui c'est vrai, mais j'ai du mal avec lui...Je crois que j'essaye de rééquilibrer avec les joies du camping où là du coup, il devient strictement insignifiant...  
  
Azaléa : ^____ ^ contente que tu sois là ma Zaza ^^ Ah là là, voilà la suite ^^ j'espère que ça ira ^^  
  
Makena : Merci bicoup Maki !!!! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ^^  
  
He014 : Bon, J va avoir son anti-fan club si ça continue, Looool !!! Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer avec J, je n'ai pas décidé de son sort, pour tout vous dire, ce n'était pas une priorité, mais apparemment ça vous tient à c?ur !!!! Voilà pourquoi vos avis sont précieux ^^ !! Merci beaucoup !!  
  
Sakura : Ouh là, je voudrais pas ta mort sur la conscience, voici la suite ma ch'tite Sakura ^^ !  
  
Maintenant, place à la fic ^^ ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 5 : L'interrogatoire.  
  
Le lendemain, les cinq pilotes étaient à la base. Duo avait eu beau supplier ses amis de rester à la planque, Quatre avait fermement refusé et les autres avaient suivi derrière, soutenant que Duo n'était pas entièrement rétabli et qu'il fallait se méfier avec les professeurs. Duo pouvait avoir besoin de leur soutien. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Duo les laissa faire, tout de même ému par une telle preuve d'amitié.  
  
Il était tout de même très gêné. Qu'allait-il encore dire cette fois ? La dernière, il en avait déjà dis plus qu'il n'en fallait, étant sorti de ses gongs à cause de cette crasse de J. Et là, il était sûr que ça pourrait n'être que pire. Il tremblait encore intérieurement des résultats de cet « interrogatoire » en règle. Il se sentait humilié d'avoir à se rappeler de cette partie peu glorieuse de son passé déjà suffisamment noir comme ça. Et d'avoir surtout à se justifier ! Ca ne regardait personne ! Mais il était coincé, comme un rat...  
  
Ils se rendirent dans le bureau des profs, qui furent plutôt surpris de voir les cinq arriver en masse. J en ressentit même de la contrariété.  
  
- Je n'avais demandé que la présence de 02. La vôtre n'est absolument pas indispensable. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
- Laissez tomber, j'ai déjà essayé et j'y suis pas arrivé. Alors ça m'étonnerait que vous y arrivez plus que moi ! Répliqua Duo, un éclair de défi et de fierté dans les yeux.  
  
Il s'asseya sur la seule chaise libre de la pièce, face au bureau, ses amis debout derrière lui.  
  
Sachant la bataille perdue d'avance, J soupira puis attaqua :  
  
- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie ! Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, 02. Le fait que tu ais côtoyé un agent indirect de OZ nous oblige à te demander quelques explications sur cette période !  
  
Quatre vit Duo tressaillir, puis se reprendre :  
  
- Alors, pour ça, mon pote, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'?il, et jusqu'au coude ! Je le dis et je le répète : ça ne vous regarde pas !  
  
- Ca suffit, 02 ! Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, nous n'arriverons à rien, et tu en seras autant la victime que nous, pour ne pas dire plus ! répondit J, outré par cet évident manque de respect, habituel chez ce pilote et qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.  
  
- Pfffff...  
  
- Puisque tu as avoué avoir fricoter avec ce...  
  
- Travailler pour lui, ne confondez pas tout, fit le ton mordant de Duo.  
  
- Bref ! Tu dois bien le connaître, ainsi que son réseau, il n'a pas du tout changé fondamentalement, que peux tu en dire ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Tu tiens absolument à protéger un ennemi alors, d'après ce que je vois. ?  
  
- Faites attention, J...  
  
- Tu es égoïste dans cette attitude. Comme d'habitude, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne ! Tes informations pourraient aider tes camarades qui vont en mission, dont un par ta faute, dois-je te le rappeler ?  
  
- Vous venez de le faire...  
  
Duo se mordit la lèvre. J essayait de lui faire perdre son calme comme la dernière fois. Il se sentait assez coupable comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter, qui plus est c'est Heero qui est jeté dans la gueule du loup à cause de lui !  
  
- Et si je vous disais que je ne vois aucune information dont je puis me rappeler qui puisse être utile à la mission ? Fit Duo d'un ton acerbe.  
  
C'était la bataille des venins entre les deux ennemis, à qui déverserait le mieux son fiel.  
  
J s'était levé et s'était approché de Duo. Quatre sentit Heero se tendre à ses côtés. Duo n'était pas rassuré et se trémoussait sur sa chaise. Quatre calma Heero d'une main apaisant sur l'épaule. J ne vit rien de tout ça.  
  
- Tu connais peut-être ses contacts, l'étendu de son réseau humain ?  
  
- Rien du tout.  
  
- Tu as dû avoir des « contacts » avec d'autres gens que Harper, fit J, appuyant bien sur le mot « contact ».  
  
- Pas ce genre de « contacts », J.Ca vous ferait plaisir, ne ?  
  
L'interrogatoire semblait tourner au massacrage en règle. Cependant, un poids s'enleva des épaules de Quatre quand il entendit Duo parler. Il entendit également Wufei soupirer de soulagement.  
  
- Il m'arrivait de faire des courses pour des personnes, mais je ne me rappelle pas d'elles, elles changeaient tout le temps !  
  
- Quelles courses ?  
  
- Ce n'était pas mon genre d'ouvrir les paquets ! Répliqua Duo.  
  
Apparemment la phrase de trop. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », J lui avait asséné la gifle du siècle, avec sa main robotisée, si bien qu'il se retrouva à terre, la joue ensanglantée et la lèvre éclatée.  
  
- Ecoute-moi bien, 02 ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui ! Si tu veux, j'ai des moyens plus expéditifs de te faire parler. Et crois-moi, tu parleras !  
  
Duo se releva, la joue rouge carmine et gonflée. Du sang gouttait par terre. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que haine. Il se rassit.  
  
Heero avait failli sortir son arme en voyant J frapper son ami. Seule la main de Quatre l'avait empêcher de l'abattre sur le champ. Il ne supportait plus la torture que Duo subissait. Il avait mal pour lui, il voulait le ramener à la maison, le consoler, le soigner, lui faire oublier toute cette souffrance ! Au lieu de ça, il était debout, dans cette pièce, attendant, impassible la fin de cette interrogatoire.  
  
- Alors ? Fit le prof cybernétisé.  
  
- Ca dépendait des fois : ça pouvait être des armes, de la drogue, ou simplement des messages codés. Personne ne se méfiait d'un simple de gamin des rues, je passais facilement entre les mailles du filet. Les adresses variaient beaucoup, les personnes également. Certaines étaient déguisées, comme ça je ne pouvais rien dire si je me faisais choper. Les contacts étaient ultra protégés. Vous ne pourrez rien trouver de ce côté-là.  
  
Duo avait débité tout cela d'une traite, d'une voix monocorde et éteinte, qui fit frissonner ses amis.  
  
- Et l'entourage direct d'Harper ?  
  
- Je ne connaissais que son garde du corps et son associé. Et ils sont morts.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
-...  
  
- Bon, et autrement, quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
- C'est tout.  
  
- Tu n'étais pas bien dangereux alors, c'est pour ça que Harper t'a jeté après usage !  
  
- Il ne m'a pas jeté...je suis parti.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire shinigami :  
  
- D'ailleurs, votre photo est incomplète, Harper a une cicatrice sur la joue gauche...  
  
- Bien, puisque tu rentres dans les détails, des choses à dire sur les goûts particuliers de ce monsieur ?  
  
- Des goûts particuliers ? Mon dieu, J, mais à quoi vous pensez ?  
  
- A faciliter la mission d'infiltration, figure toi !  
  
Duo réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait les aider, sans tomber dans le trop scabreux ? Tout cela était flou dans sa tête. Il avait fait un tel travail sur sa mémoire pour occulter à tout prix cette période qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler. Mais il savait aussi que sa mémoire revenait et qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper. Il se rappelait le caractère lunatique de son ex-patron, à quel point ses changements d'humeur le faisait trembler à chaque fois qu'il paraissait devant lui après une course par exemple ou tout simplement quand il l'appelait. Il frissonna à ses souvenirs, il ne pourra jamais dire ça...il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule.  
  
« Merci Quatre » Pensa Duo.  
  
-Alors 02 ? On dort ?  
  
- Je réfléchissais. Rien ne m'a marqué, sinon que sa manie est de toujours planquer son arme dans le tiroir droit du haut dans son bureau. Je ne vois que ça qui peut aider, et encore...Il en avait un aussi dans sa manche gauche. Il est ambidextre.  
  
- Où cachait-il les documents importants ?  
  
- Dans un coffre. Quand j'y étais, c'était derrière un tableau du Parmesan, « La madone au long cou ». [1] Le code est sa date de naissance.  
  
- Si simple ? Fit J en levant un sourcil.  
  
- Vous la connaissez ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Vous voyez...  
  
- Comment le savais-tu alors ?  
  
- Il me l'avait dit.  
  
- Donc tu la connais.  
  
- Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
  
- Et avec ça, tu n'étais pas proche de Harper ? Tu vois quand tu veux, tu arrives à dire des choses intelligentes !  
  
- Ta gueule, enfoiré !  
  
- 02 ! Je ne te permets pas !  
  
- Bin moi je me le permets !  
  
Quatre vit du coin de l'?il Duo s'affaisser de plus en plus. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé, son mal de tête revenait au galop. Il avait chaud, il était incapable de réunir plus d'une idée cohérente. Faire revenir ses souvenirs était une très mauvaise idée. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Il voulait disparaître, mourir...Ses erreurs de jeunesses, oui il en avait fait...mais celle là, ce fut vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau. Tout cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il était devenu un délinquant à cause de ce monstre. Il avait eu pendant tout ce temps l'impression de trahir- il avait trahi !- l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de S?ur Helen et du Père Maxwell...il entendait leurs réprimandes pendant toutes ses nuits de cauchemar, à en devenir fou. Lui disant que tout ça, c'était sa faute, qu'il avait mérité son châtiment. Il avait trouvé refuge dans l'oubli, mais maintenant...  
  
- Apparemment, Harper a un penchant certain pour les jeunes garçons. Est-ce exact ?  
  
Duo sursauta violemment. Mais quel rapport...Non ! Il envoyait Heero et Trowa au casse-pipe pour ça ? Parce qu'ils étaient sûrement du goût de Harper ! Ce type était vraiment dégoûtant !  
  
- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, 02 et donnez moi plutôt une réponse !  
  
- Vous êtes dégoûtant ! Les envoyer directement en pâture pour ça...  
  
- Alors, je dois comprendre que c'est exact ?  
  
Duo s'emporta :  
  
- Mais vous êtes fous !!! C'est un pédophile notoire !!!!!! Vous ne pouvez pas les envoyer sciemment en sachant cela sans les avertir !!!! Nous ne sommes pas formés pour ça !!!!!  
  
Duo frôlait encore la crise de nerfs.  
  
- Tu te trompes, 02. Fit J, nullement gêné. Vous êtes normalement prêt à faire n'importe quelle mission...  
  
- MAIS C'EST UN MONSTRE !!!!  
  
- Calme-toi, Duo ! Fit Quatre, se précipitant sur lui. Allons-nous en !  
  
Il était dégoûté, le professeur surpassait l'inhumain. Des machines. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que des machines. Disposer de Trowa comme de la chair fraîche, voilà vraiment de quoi le mettre en colère [2]  
  
- Je n'en ai pas fini, 04.  
  
- Pourtant, il va falloir faire avec. Fit Wufei, les yeux plissés au maximum, donnant l'impression qu'il les avait fermé. Allez, on lève le camp.  
  
- 01, empêchez 02 de partir.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Heero, resté à la même place. Ils attendaient sa réaction. Quatre espérait que son amour pour Duo était plus fort que son instinct de mission. Le japonais sortit lentement son arme et la braqua ...vers J.  
  
- C'est fini. On s'en va.  
  
- 01 ! Suffoqua J, au bord de l'asphyxie. C'est de l'insubordination ! Je ne t'ai pas formé comme ça, tu me dois le...  
  
La porte se referma sur les vociférations de J. Les cinq pilotes se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur voiture quand ils durent s'arrêter. Duo chancelait et tremblait comme une feuille.  
  
- C'est la fièvre qui remonte, constat Quatre. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer. On ne peut pas le laisser ici.  
  
- Ah ça, non. Pas avec cette enflure dans les parages. Sally doit encore être là, je vais voir si elle peut me donner plus de médicaments.  
  
- D'accord, fais vite. Rejoins-nous à la voiture.  
  
Wufei partit rapidement à la recherche de la doctoresse et revint ave les médicaments. Sally n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle savait être très discrète parfois...  
  
Dans la voiture, la conversation allait bon train.  
  
- Bon sang, je ne savais pas que ces profs iraient jusque là ! Nous ne sommes pas des corps à utiliser et à jeter après usage ! Nous sommes avant tout pilotes de Gundam !  
  
- Nous sommes formés pour tout type de mission, rétorqua Heero.  
  
- Parle pour toi ! Pour moi, ce serait le déshonneur de la famille. Maître O s'est bien gardé de me prévenir. Je ne suis pas un dessert à pédophile.  
  
- Faut pas...y...aller !  
  
La tête de Duo reposait sur les genoux de Heero, qui lui caressait les cheveux d'un air absent. Il était trop mal pour ouvrir les yeux, mais il arrivait néanmoins à articuler.  
  
- Duo...nous n'avons pas le choix. Fit Trowa.  
  
- Non ! Vous pouvez...refuser. C'est...un monstre, ce...type...faut pas...détruira tous...  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Duo. Laisse nous faire. Assura Trowa. N'est- ce pas, Heero ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
Duo s'endormit, épuisé sans avoir eu le temps de protester.  
  
A suivre !  
  
Ouaiiiiiis ! Un chapitre de plus !!!!!! Je m'épate !!!! Reviews, je veux des aviiiiiiis !!!!! me laissez pas toute seule é__è  
  
[1] Vive l'histoire de l'art ^^ !  
  
[2] Et on sait ce que ça donne un Quat'chou en colère...Ouh là là, chaud les fesses ! 


	6. La vérité qui fait mal

Auteur : Tahiri-Chan, l'incorrigible maltraiteuse de bishôs ^^  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source: Gundam Wing...Et oui, pas de conneries cette fois !!!!! Loool !  
  
Genre : Oui, j'en sais, y'en a qui vont encore dire que je m'acharne...et puis j'hésite avec deathfic, j'en ai jamais faite...Votre avis ? Shonen ai, toujours pas de déclaration en vue ^___^ (Sadique moa ? Naaaan)  
  
Couples : On récapitule cette fois ? 3x4, 1+2 et 5+S, ça doit être à peu près tout, et puis si on veut, pour brouiller un peu l'affaire, J-2, c'est la guerre !  
  
Disclaimer : Ouh là ! Qui a inventé cette partie à la c** ? Moi j'aime pas dire que ces bishôs tout mimi sont pas à moaaaaaaaa ,-__-,  
  
Notes : Je cherche, je cherche...Ah oui, je vais bientôt, après ce chapitre, entamer la partie non écrite encore, juste à l'état d'ébauche, donc du coup, je pourrais encore prendre un peu de retard, selon mon inspiration. J'essayerais quand même de limiter les dégâts ^^  
Et puis, je ferais une cure d'Era 3 pour écrire, c'est ce que j'écoute en boucle pour cette fic, ça m'inspire...  
  
Avertissement : ATTENTION !!! Scène choquante de type pédophile dans ce chapitre, passez votre chemin, âmes sensibles !!!  
  
Remerciements : comment vous remercier de temps de témoignages de sympathie, ça me touche *r'niiiiiifle*  
  
Azaléa : Ma Zazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! La première sur son ordi pour mon ch'tit chapitre ^____^ ! Merchi ma copineuh ^^ La suiteuh que voilà !!!  
  
Cora : Merci Cora !!! Ca faiut toujours plaisir ce genre de review ! La suite toute prête !  
  
Luna : Ouais ouais, Duo aurait pu lui casser la figure mais il est un peu malade en ce moment, et puis il reste encore une (petite) notion de hiérarchie ( ça va vite disparaître ça...) Et faut bien que Heero se manifeste un peu ^^ ! Duo heureux...le sera-t-il un jour...  
  
Carina : Ouh là, quelle ferveur pour ma misérable suite...J'en ais presque honte...Voilà voilà ^^  
  
Mangafana : looool ! Je te fais peur ? Niark ! Je fais exprèèèèèèèèès !!! Ce « à moins que » aura son sens dans les chapitres de fin, sauf si je change d'avis ^^ ! Looool !! J est un salaud, il ne dit que ce qui l'arrange Pilotes = Missions, point barre. Voilà la suite en attendant ^^  
  
Naw : Duo est boooooooooooo !! Et ça donne des envies...Ouh là !! Voilà pourquoi cé mon perso préféré dans les tortures (Qui aime bien châtie bien ^^) La suite est là, juste sous ton nez ^^ Je t'attend pour le prochain chapitre ^^  
  
Iriel : Une torture ? Je trouve que j'ai été gentille par rapport à d'habitude (Niark ^^) Happy end...De plus en plus compromis...Naaaaaaaan je plaisante, pas tapééé !!! (Enfin...Je sais pas...l'humeur dans laquelle je me trouverais...) Massacrer J ne devrait plus trop poser de problèmes ^^  
  
Ephyse : Coucou !! Oui, le ch'tit monde connaît des ennuis techniques en ce moment -___-'' Mais Kima a été trèèèèès contente que tu parles de son site ^^  
  
Sakura : bin, tu vois, tu as été le voir mon chapitre !! Ton ordi doit être trop lent ^^ La suite que voilà !!! J'attend ton avis comme d'hab ma ch'tite chérie ^^  
  
Cassidy : Merci bocou Cassy !! Ca me fait très très plaisir ça ^^ j'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi ^^  
  
AtFrog : Coucou ma chérie ^^ ! Euuuh, Quat'chou en colère...Ca fera des ravages, ma fic s'en remettrait pas je crois !!! Quant à Heero, J est quand même son mentor, et des années de conditionnement ne s'oublient pas comme ça ! Mais il devrait se rattraper...plus tard ^^  
  
Makena : Merci ma chiri ^^ ! Oui, la suite a pô traîné n'est-ce pas !! Je vous ai habitué à pire, honte à moi ! Mais du coup vous allez prendre des habitudes ! Ouh là ! Pôvre de moa ! La mission arrive bientôt ^^ !  
  
Law : Coucou toa !! Oui, pas de problème, y'a une suite ^____^ ! Et la voilà, qui t'attend ^^ !  
  
Avec ce chapitre, on a dépassé les 40 reviews !! Je suis vraiment trop contente ^^ ! Merci à toutes mes lectrices (et lecteurs si y'a !! ^^)  
  
Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ! Let's go !  
  
Chapitre 6 : La vérité qui fait mal...  
  
Heero s'empressa de coucher Duo dès leur arrivée. Sa fièvre avait pris des proportions effarantes, sa respiration était rauque et bruyante. Si ça continuait, il faudrait encore faire appel à Sally pour qu'elle lui administre des médicaments plus puissants...Heero se sentait inquiet, et cela l'irritait, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce sentiment. Bon sang, tant de sentiments, c'était nouveau pour lui, cela le désorientait et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ! Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi bizarrement ? Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la haine envers son mentor ! Lorsque celui-ci avait frappé Duo, il avait senti son corps réagir avec violence et son cerveau entrer en ébullition. Et même encore maintenant lui restait une envie sourde de tuer un certain professeur à moitié robotisé... Bon, il devait surtout se concentrer sur la mission maintenant, faire la peau de ce proxénète-trafiquant-agent de OZ...Tout pour plaire...En sortant de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier coup d'?il vers le lit Duo, endormi...  
  
Il rejoignit les autres, tous assis dans le salon, l'air songeur. Wufei fut le premier à rompre ce silence pesant.  
  
- Bon, c'est déjà ça, on sait qu'il n'a pas vendu son corps...  
  
Apparemment, ça le turlupinait...  
  
- Oui, fit Trowa.  
  
- Mais...il souffre tellement...Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément très bien ce qu'il a fait mais quand même...dans quel état il se met...Fit Quatre.  
  
- C'est facile à comprendre en partie, répondit Trowa.  
  
- Ah bon ? Firent le chinois et l'arabe en ch?ur, Heero se contentant d'ouvrir grand ses oreilles.  
  
- Duo est un garçon à principes...or il a travaillé avec un homme qui trafiquait, et faisait beaucoup de choses répréhensibles. Pour ne rien arranger, il combinait avec OZ. Duo a honte d'avoir pu trahir ses convictions les plus profondes en s'abaissant au niveau de ses ennemis. Il a contribué de manière indirecte à la guerre qui dure encore aujourd'hui, en travaillant pour Harper. Ca n'a rien de bien glorieux à porter. Et Duo en fait une maladie, c'est le cas de le dire...  
  
- Vu comme ça, approuva Quatre.  
  
- Je comprends Maxwell. L'honneur est une chose très importante. Si nous n'en avons plus, nous ne sommes plus rien...Opina Wufei  
  
- D'accord, mais est-ce tout ? Répondit Quatre.  
  
- Comment cela ?  
  
- Que veux-tu dire, Quatre ?  
  
- Ce que vous dites est tout à fait vrai et c'est sûrement ce qui torture Duo, mais Duo est déjà quelqu'un de torturé d'avance. Et le cache très bien, puisque moi-même je ne le sais que grâce à mon empathie. Pourquoi une réaction si violente ?  
  
-...  
  
- Il semble que cet homme était bien plus pour Duo qu'un simple trafiquant.  
  
Trowa hocha la tête. Il semblait avoir été proche de lui, c'est vrai.  
  
- Il semble avoir une trouille bleue de ce Wayne Harper, constata Wufei.  
  
Tous pensèrent la même chose.  
  
« Duo, peur ? Lui, le Shinigami ? »  
  
Ils 'interrogèrent longuement. Quatre frissonna. Il avait peur pour Duo, mais aussi et surtout pour Trowa, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il en oubliait même Heero. Mais quel égoïste il faisait ! Même lui était chamboulé par les événements, et d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait rien à toutes ces sensations qu'il éprouvait.  
  
- Et toi, Yuy, qu'en penses-tu ? Fit Wufei, interrompant ainsi le cours des pensées de l'empathe.  
  
- Hn. Fit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Ouais mais encore ? Bon ça va, on a compris, t'en sais pas plus que nous...ou tu ne veux rien dire ! Libre à toi. Avec ça, on et bien avancé...J'espère que Duo va bientôt sortir de son délire de schyzo, parce que je me vois mal jouer les gardes-malades, pendant les autres vont faire joujou.  
  
Quatre sursauta :  
  
- Elle...elle commence quand la mission ?  
  
- Demain. Trancha Heero.  
  
-Demain ! fit la voix désespérée de l'arabe.  
  
Il serra très fort la main de Trowa. Puis, semblant se résoudre, il se leva et dit :  
  
- Bon. Et si on allait manger ? Je n'ai pas très faim, mais il vaut mieux être en forme pour soutenir Duo du mieux que...  
  
Quatre fut soudainement interrompu par un hurlement déchirant qui venait de juste au dessus d'eux, suivi d'un bruit lourd, comme un corps qui choit.  
  
- ...nous pourrons. Acheva t'il, levant les yeux en l'air, suivi par les autres. Oh Allah, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, encore ?  
  
Heero fut le premier à se précipiter dans l'escalier, suivi de près des autres pilotes. La porte de la chambre fut ouverte à la volée, prête à sortir de ses gonds, et un spectacle affligeant les y attendait. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le lit, la couverture gisait à terre, elle avait été littéralement déchiquetée. Duo se trouvait assis par terre et hurlait une suite de mots inintelligibles. Ses yeux exorbités ne semblaient voir que du vide. Il cauchemardait, même éveillé, et il était en train de se mutiler les bras avec ses ongles. Le sang coulait le long de ses poignets, pour former des tâches foncées sur la moquette.  
  
En trois enjambées, Heero fut sur lui, tentant de l'empêcher de se faire plus mal. Cela ne manqua pas de terroriser Duo, qui sentait quelqu'un l'agresser. Il fixa un instant Heero d'un regard, où celui-ci put lire de la terreur pure, ne manquant pas de lui serrer le c?ur. Soudain, un autre hurlement déchira la pièce. Il essaya de s'arracher à l'étreinte de son agresseur, en lui arrachant les cheveux et lui mordant les avant-bras. Il se défendait comme un gamin de dix ans...Heero, ne trouvant rien d'autre pour le calmer, lui asséna une énorme gifle, qui eut l'effet positif de le calmer instantanément, après un hoquet de surprise. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et fixa Heero, puis les autres restés en retrait, examinant les visages soucieux de ses amis et celui ravagé par les larmes de Quatre. Encore un peu hébété, et la voix rendue cassée d'avoir tant hurlé, il demanda :  
  
- Mais...qu'est-ce que vous...faites là ? Et puis...je fais quoi par terre ?  
  
Il fixa ses bras douloureux.  
  
- oh shit...Murmura t'il comme pour lui-même.  
  
- Ca tu peux le dire Maxwell ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Fit Wufei, d'une voix néanmoins adoucie face à tant de détresse.  
  
Quatre s'avança un peu.  
  
- Tu peux peut-être le lâcher maintenant, Heero.  
  
Heero tenait encore fermement les poignets de Duo, et avait les mains poisseuses de sang. Il les lâcha à contrecoeur, sentant encore les tremblements qui s'emparaient du corps du pilote 02. Il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain de la chambre pour se laver les mains revint avec des désinfectants et des pansements.  
  
Duo le regarda soigner ses blessures plutôt profondes qu'il s'était infligé. Son regard recommençait à tanguer dangereusement, sa fièvre recommençait à le prendre. Il réprima un sanglot.  
  
- Me...touche...pas !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Duo. Il faut qu'on te soigne, tu ne vas rester comme ça, fit Quatre.  
  
- Non, non...je mérites pas...moins que rien...moi...  
  
- Mais non ! Otes toi cette idée de la tête ! Rétorqua Wufei.  
  
- Duo, on peut t'aider, on est là, nous sommes tes amis. Tu peux tout nous dire. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est t'aider, mais tu dois nous dire ce qui ne va pas auparavant, fit la voix douce de Quatre.  
  
Duo le fixa un instant, tentant toujours de réprimer ses sanglots. Il vit Trowa acquiescer aux paroles de son amant. Il vit le regard chargé de tristesse de Quatre, et puis, le regard chargé de - quoi ? - inquiétude ? de Heero. Wufei restait stoïque, mais n'en pensait pas moins.  
  
- S'il te plaît, Quat', me regarde pas comme ça...  
  
Les sanglots se firent plus forts.  
  
- s'il te plaît....s'il te plaît.je veux pas de pitié.va t'en.tous.  
  
- Non, Duo tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas de la pitié, pas du tout ! On veut juste comprendre ! Duo, crois-moi !  
  
Duo sanglota encore plus fort. La fièvre le faisait délirer, il voyait flou....Quatre essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, dans un geste d'ultime de réconfort. Il se fit violemment repousser par Duo.  
  
- Me touches pas, Quat' ! Non ! Je suis...sale...si sale...le dernier...des derniers...  
  
- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Quatre, interloqué.  
  
- Je suis...nul...trop nul...Impur...Sali...  
  
Sa voix était hachée, il ne semblait plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.  
  
- Duo, Duo, pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'effraya l'empathe.  
  
Les deux autres s'étaient rapprochés, en soutien pour Quatre, formant involontairement un étau autour de Duo, qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus. Heero était toujours aux côtés de Duo, le fixant d'un air grave et inquiet. Un éclair de compréhension sembla passer dans les yeux de l'empathe.  
  
- Duo, dit-il doucement, ce Wayne Harper, que t'a-t-il fait ?  
  
Duo se raidit à ce nom.  
  
- Il...était souvent...en colère...  
  
Sa voix s'était modifiée, approchant celle fluette d'un enfant.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour rien...des fois...ou j'étais en retard...ou...  
  
- Ou?  
  
- Ou quand cette...fois là...j'avais égaré...le ..colis...  
  
*Reniflement*  
  
- Cette fois là ?  
  
- Non...me touchez pas...s'il vous plaît...  
  
Il ne semblait plus reconnaître ses amis et était retourné dans les abîmes de son passé.  
  
* Flash back*  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, qu'est ce qui me prend de nourrir un vaurien pareil !! Tu ne fais jamais rien de bien, et moi, je perds de l'argent avec toi !!!! .  
  
L'homme secouait l'enfant comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il le tenait fermement par les cheveux exceptionnellement longs du petit.  
  
- je le ...f'rais plus ! Sanglota le gamin crasseux. Je vous...jure...s'il vous plait !!! Lâchez -moi !  
  
Il fut exaucé, beaucoup plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, l'homme l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Il le vit de ses grands yeux effarés détacher sa ceinture de son pantalon et s'avancer vers lui, une expression de fureur sans nom au visage. Combien de fois s'était-il fait battre ? Il avait arrêté de compter, il ne savait plus. Mais ce Jour-Là, l'homme n'allait pas s'arrêter là...  
  
Le garçon avait le dos en feu, il retenait ses larmes si difficilement, la douleur l'aveuglait. Puis il sentit l'homme s'arrêter...et s'affairer à ôter ses vêtements, de sorte que le petit garçon restait nu devant lui. Il tremblait. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi il enlevait ses vêtements lui aussi ? Pourquoi ? Noooooooon !!!!  
  
...  
  
Une punition exemplaire, lui avait-il dit. L'enfant ressentait une douleur cuisante dans ses parties intimes malmenées pour sa « punition exemplaire » Il pleurait, pleurait...nu...tout seul...par terre...le sang coulant sur ses cuisses...abandonné du monde...  
  
Deux jours plus tard, l'enfant avait disparu.  
  
* fin Flash-Back*  
  
Quatre regards horrifiés fixaient le corps secoué de convulsions de leur ami. Ils avaient tous compris. C'était très explicite. Les cris de Duo qui revivait la scène avaient enfin éclairé la lanterne de nos quatre pilotes. Heero tenait Duo dans ses bras, celui-ci continuant de sangloter.  
  
Quatre se reprit le premier :  
  
- Duo...c'est fini maintenant, il ne te touchera plus...  
  
- Il est encore...là...Je l'avais...pourtant...  
  
Duo se tourna inconsciemment vers la source qui semblait irradier de chaleur pour lui depuis tout à l'heure. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Heero et se laissa aller dans son giron. Le soldat parfait se laissa faire, conscient que Duo en avait besoin, et puis, cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout...Au contraire...Ses larmes ne tarissant pas, Heero hésita un peu, puis lui-même enlaça le pilote et lui murmura des mots doux pour le calmer. Ce qui ne manqua de se produire, apaisant ainsi les tremblements et les sanglots. Quatre fit signe aux autres de sortir. Il préféra laisser Heero se charger du reste, sachant qu'il prendrait ce rôle très à c?ur...  
  
A suivre ! Vouiiiii ^^  
  
Pas de notes aujourd'hui ? Yahou ! Il est si sérieux que ça ce chapitre ?  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Tahiri : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
  
Duo : Ca va ? Ca t'emmerde pas de continuer à me torturer comme ça ?  
  
Tahiri : Bin, en fait...Si un peu...mais c'est si trognoooooon ^^  
  
Duo * se donnant une tape mentale sur la tête* : mais c'est pas vrai...  
  
Tahiri : et tu sais quoi ?  
  
Duo : Bin non, mais tu vas me le dire ?  
  
Tahiri : J'ai envie d'écrire une deathfiiiiiiiiiic !!! ^^ Tra la la ^^ Et j'y vais de ce pas...  
  
Duo : seigneur, pardonnez-lui, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait ...-___- ''''' 


	7. La préparation

Auteur : Tahiri-Chan, l'affreuse.  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source: Gundam wing, t'che question !  
  
Genre : Tortuuuuuuuuuuuuure de bishoooooooooooo...Mwah ahahahahaha !!! Et puis accessoirement une histoire quand même, hein...On est bien obligé de vivre...  
  
Couples : Mwaha hahahahahahah !!!! J'en vois qui trépignent d'impatience !!! Bin, le Duo x Heero, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite !!!  
  
Disclaimer : pfff, ça arrive toujours trop vite cette partie là, et non, toujours et encore pas à moi...  
  
Notes : là, je sens plein de regards de reproche se braquer sur moi...GOMEEEEEEN !!!!!!! Oui, je suis impardonnable, je me flagelle voyez ! Oui, du retard mais j'assume quand même, en effet, techniquement, impossible de faire plus vite -___-''' Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous promets désormais plus rien , en effet ma muse est revenue mais va bientôt repartir et ça me met dans tous mes états ;____;  
  
Remerciements : J'ai atteint les 60 reviews avec le chapitre précédent et tout ça, c'est grâce à vous et votre soutien, je suis très émue que vous soyez si nombreuses à l'aimer, sincèrement, du fond du c?ur, merci !  
  
Merci à Myra-iel de me soutenir comme ça ^^ et puis Ch'tite Elfie n'aussi ^^ Ainsi que Kima la folle, Gwenn , Marion et Gaelle : Bibis à toutes !  
  
Atfrog : Ma titi !!! Merchi pour la review ; ch'uis pas sadiqueuh moa !!!...Ou un peu ? Moi aussi, je gagatise complètement quand Heero s'occupe de Duo, je trouve ça trop mignon ^^ !  
  
Cora : Merci beaucoup Cora, c'est très gentil ^^ Oui, Duo souffre et c'est aussi pour votre plaisir ^^ !  
  
Luna : Ma Luna !!! Merci de me sauver de ce psycho de Hee-chan !!! Tu lui as bien remis les idées en place niark !! Tu es pour un happy end ? Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !!! Hin hin !!  
  
Makena : Merchi Maki ^^ ! Et oui, c'est mon bishô préféré pour ma partie défouloir de bishôs ^^ Et ch'uis pas la seule d'abord !!  
  
Azaléa : ma Zaza !!! Voui, ça y est, j'ai fais des révélations....mais l'histoire est pas finie, qui sait ce qui peut arriver hum... Voili la suite !!  
  
Naw : Suite pour maintenant ^^ ! Oui, il y a de la vengeance dans l'air, mais qui aura le privilège de tuer cette ordure ? Hum, la suite vous le dira...  
  
Akuma : bah tu sais, ça ou autre chose, Duo devait vraiment souffrir, donc...mais tu vas me faire culpabiliser ! Ouiiiiin, qu'est que j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiit !! *R'niiiifle*  
  
Carina : Je dois comprendre que les autres peuvent mourir tranquille sans que je me fasse lyncher ? Loooool !!! La suite arrive lààà !!!!  
  
Lucie : Tu veux la mission, aie aie aie, j'ai intérêt de soigner cette partie, je n'ai pourtant pas l'intention de m'y arrêter plus que ça, ce sera sûrement assez rapide ! Désolée d'avance... Mais pour la revanche, suis l'histoire !  
  
Dana-chan : Loool ! Ca c'est de la review ! Voui, on peut encore moyenner l'Happy end, à voir donc... Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, que tu ressens l'émotion que je veux y faire passer, à petite dose quand même...Voili la suite !  
  
Chris : *Ouch* Oui, oui, promis je recommencerai plus, juré *croise les doigts dans son dos* Euuuh, le lemon pour que ça finisse bien ? Je crois qu'il faudra pas trop compter dessus...Je suis peu douée pour ça, et je pense que ça ait trop sa place dans cette fic, mais le Happy end est possible, faut espérer, c'est tout...  
  
Clochette : Salut petite fée ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^ ! Que va-t-il advenir à J ? Son destin et encore flou, mais effectivement, la deathfic est encore possible ^^ !  
  
Sakura : Oui, j'aime faire souffrir Duo, mais chut, faut pas le dire ! Bibis ma Saku-mimi !  
  
Iron Bull : ^___^ Ouh là, c'est de la dépendance ça looool ! Allez voilà la suite ^^ Merci ma chérie !  
  
Law : Merci ma ch'tite Law ! Mais mets toi pas dans tels états !! La suite arrive !!! ^__^ Bibis !  
  
Sirna : Merci Sirna ! Bah, la fin du chapitre 6 et pas si terrible quand même ! Si ? En tout cas, désolée, faire souffrir Wuwu est pas au programme, mais comment tournera la fic ? Seul Dieu nous le dira... (Et même lui...)  
  
Merci à Minako, Zelda, AtomicFrog, Linoa, Salomé Li, Kali de m'héberger sur leurs supers sites que je conseille à tout le monde !!!!  
  
Chapitre 7 : La préparation  
  
La planque était en effervescence, en effet, la mission débutait enfin si l'on peut dire... Chaque pilote y mettait du sien, chacun étant agité de différents sentiments. Wufei apportait sa contribution pour aider les autres à venger la vertu de Duo. Quatre, lui, était extrêmement tendu : Trowa était envoyé au casse-pipe et Duo souffrait plus que tout. En effet Duo, même très malade, sentait l'agitation de la planque et inconsciemment, cela lui faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Du coup, Quatre ressentait tout ce qui était pénible pour Duo et laissait des traces dans son esprit. Quand à Heero, il était surtout pressé d'en finir avec Harper. Il espérait réussir à s'infiltrer et tomber sur le trafiquant tout de suite, afin de l'éliminer purement et simplement...Enfin, pas si simplement que ça, cette ordure ne méritait pas que ça...Une main se posait sur l'épaule du soldat parfait, qui relisait pour la enième fois toutes les infos qu'il avait pu glaner sur leur future cible. Trowa.  
  
- Ca va, Heero ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Heero, je sais que c'est stupide de te dire ça, mais essaye de te concentrer vraiment sur la mission.  
  
Heero se retourna brusquement, comme piqué et regarda Trowa avec des yeux étonnés.  
  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je sais que l'histoire de Duo a bouleversé tout le monde. Mais je sais aussi que si tu décides de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Harper, ça peut mal finir...  
  
Un rictus de colère apparut sur les lèvres du perfect soldier :  
  
- Comment oses...  
  
- Parce que vous êtes tous mes amis ! Moi aussi, je suis révolté par ce qui arrive à Duo, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, Harper mérite mieux qu'une balle entre les deux yeux, mais en étudiant tous les documents, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était vraiment très très puissant, alors il faudra profiter de la moindre occasion pour le tuer. La MOINDRE occasion, m'as-tu compris ? Je ne veux pas, et toi non plus je supposes, que Duo pleure en plus sur notre disparition, ça le tuerait définitivement ! Soit conscient de ça...  
  
Heero se calma, et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Trowa n'avait pas tort. Si la mission rapportait ne serait-ce qu'un cadavre, c'était signer un deuxième mort. Il ne voulait pas que Duo souffre encore, c'était déjà trop dur de le voir comme ça...tiens, il était déjà 9 heures, Duo était peut-être réveillé. Il allait lui apporter son petit-déjeuner, s'il daignait enfin manger...  
  
Quatre vit Heero se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine. La bouffée de tendresse qu'il avait ressenti lui fit du bien. Il savait que Heero s'occupait très bien de Duo et lui laissait volontiers ce plaisir, d'autant qu'il ne le verrait plus avant un petit moment...Oh, mais quelle andouille ! Avait-il besoin de se déprimer comme ça ! Il y avait assez des autres !  
  
Duo était allongé sur son lit, bien réveillé. La fièvre avait bien baissé, il se sentait un peu mieux de ce côté-là. Mais côté psychologique, il se sentait complètement détruit de l'intérieur...Les larmes coulaient, il n'essayait même plus de les arrêter, de toute façon, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il était mort, mort de l'intérieur...Il entendait des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Les pas de Heero, son soldat parfait...il aimait avoir sa présence à ses côtés. Il se sentait protégé, pas forcément apaisé mais protégé. Il n'avait même plus la force de s'étonner du soudain changement de comportement du perfect soldier.  
  
Il toqua doucement à la porte :  
  
- Duo ?  
  
Duo tourna lentement, très lentement la tête vers la porte, mais ne répondit pas.  
  
- Duo, tu es réveillé ? Attends, j'allume la petite lampe.  
  
Une lumière diffuse éclaira légèrement la pièce, assez pour y voir mais pas assez pour avoir mal aux yeux. Pourtant, la lumière agressa les yeux de Duo, qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité la plus totale. Heero ne vit pas la petite grimace qu'il esquissa, et s'approcha du lit, avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner qui dégageait une odeur délicieuse de chocolat chaud et des croissants tous frais, que Trowa avait été chercher.  
  
- Tiens, Duo, si tu as faim, je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner. Tu veux manger ?  
  
Il tourna la tête vers Duo et ne put empêcher une lueur de tristesse de transparaître dan ses yeux. Duo le regardait de ses yeux vides. Il semblait être ailleurs, incapable de la moindre volonté.  
  
- Attends, je vais t'aider à t'asseoir.  
  
Heero entreprit de redresser Duo sur le lit. Effectivement, celui-ci se laissa faire, laissant à Heero le bon soin de s'occuper de son corps mou.  
  
- Voilà, tu es installé. Je vais mettre le plateau sur tes genoux. Tu vas arriver à manger tout seul ?  
  
Pas de réaction. Un vrai légume. Mais Heero ne s'énerva pas. Il prit une de ses mains et lui y mit un croissant. Il essaya de l'approcher de la bouche pour que Duo mange un peu, il n'allait quand même pas se laisser dépérir...  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Heero, j'ai pas faim, s'il te plaît, insiste pas...l'odeur me soulève le c?ur...J'ai envie de vomir... »  
  
Heero n'eut pas le temps de se dégager quand Duo vomit sur le lit et sur lui.  
  
- Oh K'so !  
  
Il vit que Duo essayait de se calmer, il l'avait vu passer du rouge au blanc à une vitesse surprenante, trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de se méfier...  
  
- Duo, calme-toi ! C'est pas grave, je vais nettoyer tout ça...Rallonge- toi...  
  
- Gomen...Hee-chan...J'avais pas...faim...  
  
Heero le regarda, content d'avoir enfin entendu sa voix. Un mal pour un bien, même s'il n'était pas sûr de l'avantage qu'il avait pu obtenir...  
  
- C'est pas grave, Duo, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout...Je ne te forcerai plus...  
  
Ses paroles semblèrent apaiser Duo, qui se rallongea tout seul.  
  
Quand Heero revint pour tout nettoyer, il vit que Duo était retourné dans son monde sans rêves et, il l'espérait, sans soucis...  
  
******  
  
- Bon, il vous faut des noms pour l'infiltration. Fit Wufei. Voilà vos fausses cartes d'identité.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as trouvé encore comme noms, toi ? Se méfia Trowa.  
  
- Mais rien de bien méchant, de toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance.  
  
Trowa récupéra sa carte et y jeta un ?il, en même temps que Quatre : Matt GAUTY.  
  
- Mouais, ça va pour cette fois...  
  
-De toute façon, je refuse toute réclamation ! Je n'en ferai pas d'autres !  
  
- Et toi, Heero, tu t'appelles comment ?  
  
- Toya KINO...[1]  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Quoi encore ? Fit Wufei.  
  
- T'as été cherché ça super loin,...  
  
- J'espère que ça va rester crédible en tous les cas....  
  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
- Tu regardes trop la télé...  
  
- Bon, au niveau des habits, Quatre ?  
  
- J'ai essayé de m'intéresser à la mode actuelle pour faire de vous des garçons qui font attention à leur image....J'ai tout mis sur vos lits, faites des essais.  
  
Quelques instants, Trowa pointa le bout de son nez dans le salon.  
  
- Quatre, t'es sûr ?  
  
- ... Quatre, émerveillé.  
  
- Oh, oh, koi ?  
  
- Ce sera très bien, fit le pragmatique Wufei.  
  
Trowa était habillé avec un pantalon en cuir noir qui lui moulait parfaitement ses jambes parfaites et légèrement musclées. Il portait dessus une ceinture argentée, petit détail qui attirait bien les regards. Au dessus, il portait un petit gilet sans manche, également en cuir noir, qu'il avait laissé ouvert sur son torse imberbe. Et autour du cou, brillait une discrète croix en argent, ainsi qu'une chaîne également en argent, cadeau de Quatre et qu'il garde précieusement, comme un porte-bonheur. Il portait aussi deux rubans en cuir enserrés autour de ses poignets. A l'oreille gauche pendouillait un anneau. Il était très kawaï comme cela et Quatre n'avait qu'une envie : déclencher une petite « explication » dans leur chambre commune. Il se reprit vite : ce n'était pas trop le moment.  
  
C'est sur ces petites pensées impures que débarqua Heero. Même Wufei en perdit son latin. Le soldat parfait était très mal à l'aise, il descendait les escaliers très gauchement et ne savait pas où poser son regard. Il choisit Trowa, compagnon de mission et également victime de la ferveur de Quatre. Il était également à croquer dans l'ensemble choisi par Quatre, qui avait décidément bon goût. Il portait un pantalon presque identique à celui de Trowa sauf que celui-ci était bleu très foncé, une ceinture large tombait sur ces hanches et en haut, il portait une chemise blanche avec les boutons des poignets ouverts et par-dessus, un petit pull sans manche avec des grands lacets lâches qui laissaient entrevoir le début de son torse. A la main, une chevalière en or et au cou, un collier brésilien qui le lui enserrait bien.  
  
- Bon, ça ira ? Je peux aller me changer ? Il faut que j'aille voir Duo.  
  
- Euh...ouais, ouais, ça sera parfait...répondit Wufei. Très bon boulot Quatre !  
  
- Eeeeeuh, merci Wu ! Fit Quatre en rougissant.  
  
Heero s'empressa de monter les escaliers, pour aller se changer et se mettre à l'aise dans son spandex...Trowa resta un peu pour bavarder avec les deux autres pilotes des derniers détails. Ils avaient à peu près fait le tour. Il fallait prévoir tous les cas de figures. S'ils n'avaient pas le temps de retourner chez eux après avoir été « repérés » par les sbires du proxénète, il fallait qu'ils puissent quand même avoir un moyen de le faire disparaître. Le moyen choisi fut le poison. Une fiole était l'un des matériaux les plus faciles à dissimuler sur une personne et difficile à trouver sauf en cas de recherche vraiment poussée.  
  
Les trois pilotes entendirent Heero sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers celle qui était devenue celle de Duo seulement. En effet, Heero avait préféré déménager, approuvé par les autres pilotes et Sally, suite aux événements, laissant Duo isolé de tout ce qui avait trait à la mission, afin de ne pas plus le perturber.  
  
Heero rentra doucement dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre comme à son habitude. Cela le désola intérieurement. Duo ne supportait plus du tout la lumière, il avait hurlé tout à l'heure quand Heero était venu avec le plateau-repas auquel il n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché du tout.  
  
Il vit Duo toujours dans la même position où il l'avait laissé il y avait environ une heure : mi-allongé, mi-assis, le dos appuyé sur son oreiller et fixant un point invisible sur les rideaux fermés de la pièce. Il sursauta un peu quand il entendit la porte grincer, mais ayant apparemment reconnu les pas du soldat parfait, il ne réagit pas plus et resta dans sa position, pourtant peu confortable.  
  
- Duo, ça va ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Il ne manque rien ? Tu as soif ?  
  
Duo avait un peu bu, au moins il ne se laissait pas mourir de soif. Mais le pichet était encore au trois-quarts plein.  
  
- Ecoute, Duo...  
  
Ca coûtait à Heero de continuer, mais il le fallait. On ne savait jamais. Etait-ce ses dernières paroles ?  
  
- C'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir aujourd'hui... La...La mission commence aujourd'hui, ce soir...on va essayer de s'infiltrer Tro et...  
  
- Non ! Cria Duo, tournant son visage défait vers Heero. Non, je veux pas...je veux pas. Que tu la fasses. Non. Non. Non. Non.  
  
- Duo...Fit la voix radoucie du métis.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi. Tu m'écoutes pas ?  
  
- Duo, on n'a pas le choix. Et cette mission est importante.  
  
Face au visage apeuré et inquiet de son ami, il continua :  
  
- Duo, je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Et que tu te remettras. Promets-moi que si la mission se passe bien, tu nous reviendras. Comme tu étais avant ? Comme on t'aime, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei. Comme je...t'aime, moi...  
  
Dans le noir, Duo ne put voir le visage du soldat virer au rouge écrevisse. Il avait entendu. Mais son cerveau était trop détaché pour comprendre à ce moment -là toute l'importance de telles paroles venant du perfect soldier. Il ressentit quand même une vague de chaleur réconfortante qui le fit se sentir bien, un bien si rare...Il ferma les yeux et sans le vouloir, s'endormit.  
  
******  
  
- Voilà, vous êtes prêt.  
  
Au milieu du salon se tenaient Trowa et Heero, fin prêts, apprêtés et passés en revu par Quatre, qui, à contrecoeur, se déclara satisfait.  
  
- Votre fiole ?  
  
- Prête.  
  
- Idem. Répondit Trowa.  
  
Heero avait planqué sa fiole dans son effroyable tignasse, savamment désordonné. Quand à Trowa, il n'avait jamais voulu avouer où il l'avait caché.  
  
- Bon, je crois que vous êtes prêt. De toute façon, vous ne serez peut-être pas repéré ce soir.  
  
« Et même jamais ! Si seulement... » Pensa Quatre.  
  
- Bon, Heero, tu y vas le premier ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Rendez-vous dans une heure au « vol de nuit » !  
  
- Ok, fit Heero en sortant de la maison...  
  
A suivre !!!!!  
  
Alors ??? Avis ???? Siouuuuu plaiiiit !!!!!  
  
Ch'tites notes :  
  
[1] Ca vous parle ? Loooooooool !  
  
Ouh là, une note, je vais battre des records, moa ^^ 


	8. L'infiltration

Auteur : Tahiri-Chan, la maltraiteuse de bishôôôôôs !!!!!  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source: ...Faut-il répondre ? Mon Dieu, c'est si peu évident ? *Regarde son boulot* Ouais, y'a pas de robots, je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute : oui, c'est Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : A mwaaaaaaaaaah !!!! Plus y souffrent, plus j'aime...Niaaaaaaark !!!!!! Mais là, c'est plus sérieux !  
  
Couples : Un 3x4 bien campé, et puis c'est tout !...Quoi que...Y'a une amorce...  
  
Disclaimer : pas à moi, aucun moyen pour qu'ils le soient un jour....  
  
Notes : On approche normalement de la fin. Moi-même je suis surprise par la rapidité de la chute, mais qui sait ?  
Ah oui aussi, j'ai vu que des personnes semblaient apprécier la façon dont les deux G-Boys étaient habillés ^^ S'il vous prenait l'envie de les dessiner, je suis preneuse ^^ !  
Puis une dernière note pour la route, je ne connais absolument rien de l'univers de la prostitution, si l'histoire est incohérente, je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance....  
  
Remerciements : ^___________^ Franchement, recevoir tant de reviews, ça encourage et ça fait plaisir !!!!  
  
Merci tout particulier à Aki_du_désert, Myra-iel de leur soutien ainsi que :  
  
Yami : Merci beaucoup !! Voili la suite, tu vas tout savoir loool ^^ !  
  
Atf : Ma chiriiiiii !!! Merci pour ta review, ça fait trop plaisir ^^ Oui, Duo est léthargique, mais Shinigami pourrait bien bientôt être de retour...Ravie que tu trouves la déclaration mignonne mais bon, la « vraie » si j'ose dire se situe dans ce chapitre...A suivre donc...  
  
Azaléa : Ma Zaza !!! Michi pour ta review toute mignonne ^^ Voila la suite, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop impatientée loooool ^^ !  
  
Carina D : La mission commence enfin ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ !  
  
Mangafana : Loool ! Wufei aurait viré sa cuti ? A suivre donc !!! ^^ Décidément, ça avait tellement l'air d'une déclaration, alors cé con, j'en fait une deuxième...Loooool ! Y »a pas de mal à se faire plaisir ^^ Les G- boys te sont reconnaissant pour tes encouragements et mmoi aussi ^^ Gros merci pour ta review !  
  
Shunrei : Alors voilà la suite !!!! En espérant que tu l'apprécieras autant !! Bisous !  
  
Atfrog : Kikou ma chiri !!!! Je crois que ta review a eu un petit problèmeuh ^^ Mais tu m'as dit apprécié et gran merci pour ça ^^ Et vraiment, Arigato pour ton magnifique dessin, il est splendide !!!  
  
Lucie : Marchi pour la review : voili la suite, retour de shinigami bientôt, bientôt...  
  
Nono-chan: Kikou Nono-chan! Alors comme ça, ça faisait longtemps que tu avais lu cette fic ? Loooooool ! Tu vois, faut pas désespérer ! ^^ Merci pour ta review très sympa ! Allez, j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
Chapitre 8 : L'infiltration.  
  
Heero regardait tout autour de lui. Le bar faisait aussi boîte de nuit. Au milieu de la salle trônait une grande piste de danse où se trémoussaient déjà de jeunes blancs-becs, inconscients des divers dangers que pouvait offrir ce lieu de perdition. Il avançait, comme un habitué de ces lieux et s'installa directement au bar, là où il voyait la porte d'entrée afin de repérer l'arrivée de Trowa. Il fit discrètement le tour des tables et des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il repéra les éventuels « recruteurs » à la tête de l'emploi, ainsi que les possibles proies. Il savait que Trowa n'arriverait que d'ici une heure, il avait le temps de bien se faire remarquer. Il commanda un verre pour bien observer et prendre ses marques. Il se leva ensuite, prit soin de bousculer légèrement des personnes soigneusement choisies et débarqua sur la piste de danse où il se lâcha à fond. Il sentit les regards se poser sur lui.  
  
******  
  
Quand Trowa arriva, il ne vit pas Heero tout de suite. Il vit la piste de danse et observa tout comme Heero avant lui toutes les personnes éventuellement suspectes et s 'installa sans le savoir à côté de la place de Heero. Il le vit enfin sur la piste, repoussant un cavalier qui semblait le trouver bien à son goût. Il le regarda pendant un petit moment, comme subjugué par cette grâce cachée du soldat parfait. Puis il se reprit : il était lui aussi en mission, avec pour ordre de se faire remarquer. Il se leva alors et se retrouva à évoluer sur la piste de danse, à l'opposé de Heero pour mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés.  
  
Ils restèrent jusque la fermeture, sans que personne à part des chauds lapins un peu trop entreprenants ne vienne leur faire des propositions suspectes. Ils sortirent alors de la boîte et se suivirent de loin pour enfin se retrouver par chemin détourné dans leur planque. De la lumière venait de la cuisine. Quatre somnolait en robe de chambre devant un mug vide qui avait dû contenir un café bien corsé.  
  
- Quatre nous a attendu apparemment.  
  
- Hn. Tu devrais aller le coucher pour finir la nuit.  
  
- Oui. Allez, va te coucher, on reparle de tout ça tout à l'heure.  
  
- Bonne fin de nuit.  
  
******  
  
Vers 10 h, ils étaient tous debout dans le salon, à reparler de la soirée en boîte.  
  
- Bon, déjà une soirée. Ils vous ont peut-être déjà repérés. Vous devez vous attendre à être abordés à partir de ce soir, je pense, exprima Wufei.  
  
- Je suis d'accord, opina Quatre. Oh Heero, tu devrais aller voir Duo, il n'a fait que de te réclamer et n'a rien mangé encore. Sally est passée et je crois qu'elle veut l'interner.  
  
- Oh...Je vais lui apporter un plateau...  
  
- Merci Heero.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte, Heero s'annonça. Il fut content de voir Duo réagir vivement et tourner promptement la tête vers lui...en fin aussi promptement que son état lui permettait. Il s'était affaibli à une vitesse ahurissante, souvenir de la terrible fièvre qui l'avait laissé très faible.  
  
-Hee-chan...  
  
Tiens, son surnom...ca faisait longtemps...  
  
- Duo, ton petit-déjeuner. Tu dois manger.  
  
- Pas faim...Répondit Duo en s'agrippant au tee-shirt de Heero, le surprenant.  
  
- Si tu ne manges pas, Sally va t'emmener.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Si. Allez, c'est pas dur d'avaler un croissant. Allez, Duo, onegai [1]....  
  
- Pas faim...Hee-chan !  
  
- Duo, onegai, onegai !  
  
Heero commençait à sentir le désespoir l'envahir. Ca lui était insupportable de voir Duo se laisser mourir comme ça. Comment lui rendre sa joie de vivre qu'il aimait tant ? Le travail de sape du professeur avait bien fonctionné, au-delà de ses espérances ! Lui aussi aurait droit à un petit cadeau, made in Heero Yuy...  
  
En attendant, Duo gardait obstinément la bouche fermée, sauf pour répéter le nom de son vis-à-vis comme une litanie salvatrice. Heero vit la partie perdue. Il laissa choir le croissant sur le plateau, mais néanmoins ne le ramena pas, si Duo finissait par se laisser tenter, sans grand espoir.  
  
Il vit Quatre en bas de l'escalier, il secoua la tête, signe que ça n'allait pas mieux. Quatre n'en pouvait plus. Il avait coupé tout lien mental avec Duo, pour éviter de se laisser distraire et envahir par sa détresse et ainsi pouvoir mieux apporter son aide aux pilotes afin d'achever cette maudite mission au plus vite.  
  
*******  
  
Le soir arriva vite. Trowa et Heero se préparèrent de la même façon et eurent droit aux mêmes recommandations de la part des deux autres pilotes restants. Ils se séparèrent encore une fois, Heero arrivant une heure avant Trowa et il se dépensa sans compter sur la piste de danse, à la fois sensuel et provoquant, attirant parfois d'autres jeunes danseurs dans sa frénésie dansante. Trowa arrivant ensuite, ils se payèrent même le luxe de s'offrir un corps à corps très chaud. Et apparemment, leur technique paya. A la fin de la soirée, Heero et Trowa furent simultanément abordés par deux inconnus qui leurs demandèrent s'ils étaient éventuellement intéressés par de l'argent facile. Les deux pilotes jouèrent le jeu et obtinrent de donner leur réponse seulement le lendemain soir, par leur présence ou non à la boîte.  
  
Rentrés à la planque, ils avertirent immédiatement Quatre et Wufei du demi-succès de leur tentative. La mission commencerait vraisemblablement le lendemain. Il fallait prévenir les profs. J se montra très content, au grand dégoût des pilotes, qui prirent sur eux pour éviter de se faire une nouvelle fois remonter les bretelles.  
  
- Qui avertit Duo ? Dit Trowa.  
  
- Faut-il vraiment qu'il le sache ? Fit Wufei.  
  
- Oui, si on lui cache, ce sera pire que jamais. Il se sentira trahi, il a suffisamment souffert.  
  
- Ne pourrait-on pas seulement l'avertir quand vous serez vraiment infiltrés ? Suggéra Quatre. Je redoute sa réaction.  
  
- De toute façon, il est totalement amorphe, comprendrait-il seulement ? Demanda Wufei.  
  
- Il est devenu encore plus sensible et vu les crises qu'il fait la nuit, j'ai toutes les raisons de craindre ses réactions imprévisibles.  
  
- Laissez-moi faire.  
  
Heero, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation, se leva sur ces paroles et se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Ca lui était déjà insupportable de parler de ça à Duo, et en plus il se proposait de régler l'affaire ! Sans aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre, il allait vers sa propre mort....En se torturant toujours l'esprit, il toqua et entra. Duo était en train de dormir. Première fois qu'il voyait depuis ces derniers jours un sourire serein sur son visage. Faut-il absolument qu'il le fasse disparaître ? Doit-il être son bourreau ? ...Oui, il doit.  
  
Duo ouvrit ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil vers Heero. Son sourire ne disparut pas, et du coup semblait directement adressé à son Hee- chan, qui s'en sentit si bien et à la fois si mal...  
  
- Duo, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé...  
  
- Je dormais pas...  
  
- Duo, tu ne vas pas me voir avant un petit moment désormais.  
  
Le sourire disparut, en même temps que le c?ur de Heero se serra davantage.  
  
- Je veux que tu saches que je penserai toujours à toi pendant tout ce temps.  
  
Etait-ce le moment de lui dire ?  
  
- Duo, s'il te plaît, écoute au moins ça...Aishiteru...  
  
Les yeux de Duo étaient retournés dans le vide, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu.  
  
- Duo, c'est vrai...Et ce le sera toujours...Je t'aime...Tu seras toujours là pour moi...m'accompagnant...Onegai, attends mon retour...  
  
Il ne pouvait plus dire autre chose, tout était dit. Il ne se sentit pas le courage de retourner voir avec les autres tout ce qui restait à faire et choisit de se retirer dans sa chambre pour se calmer, calmer ce c?ur qui ne cherchait qu'à le quitter, le tourbillon de sentiments qui lui avait totalement obscurci l'esprit.  
  
******  
  
Quatre chercha la dernière étreinte de son amant, avant qu'il s'en aille. Trowa lui avait affirmé qu'ils ne resteraient pas séparés longtemps, le temps de trouver Wayne Harper et de l'éliminer du circuit.  
  
Heero s'était renfermé depuis qu'il était monté voir Duo. Il semblait soudain pressé de partir et abrégea les instructions. Il se rendit comme à son habitude à la boîte et se dirigea vers sa place habituelle. Par sa présence, il acceptait tacitement le contrat. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme se présenta à lui et lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille, l'emmena vers l'arrière de la boîte, là où se situaient toutes les loges et les bureaux. Encadré comme il l'était par les gorilles de ce calibre, il n'avait aucune solution de fuite au cas où il aurait voulu faire marche arrière. Il était cuit.  
  
« Ca y est, la machine est lancée ! » Ses pensées se dirigèrent toutes vers Duo, seul et meurtri dans sa chambre si sombre...  
  
******  
  
Pour Trowa, ça se déroula de la même façon. En arrivant au bureau, il chercha à voir si Heero l'avait attendu ou s'il était déjà parti, emmené on ne sait où...Apparemment, il était seul... enfin si l'on exceptait les cinq armoires à glaces qui le feraient pratiquement disparaître du décor, tellement il ne paraissait pas à côté. On le fit sortir par derrière, discrètement, il se retrouva dans la cour arrière de la boîte, où une voiture noire semblait l'attendre. Une fois monté, on lui banda les yeux, sûrement pour qu'il ne puisse pas prendre de repères par rapport à la future planque. Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant tout le trajet.  
  
La voiture stoppa enfin après environ une demi-heure de trajet, d'après ce que Trowa avait tant bien que mal estimé. Il fut guidé à travers une grande bâtisse, qui semblait retirée de tout. On lui enleva enfin son bandeau qui lui entravait la vue. Trowa ne distinguait dans l'obscurité que des arbres qui entouraient la propriété. Il fut emmené dans un grand hall illuminé de mille feux, « un vrai palace » pensa t'il. Puis un homme également peu causant le guida vers une salle attenante, comme une salle d'attente, où il retrouva enfin Heero. Un simple signe de tête l'accueillit, ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître.  
  
Après environ un quart d'heure d'attente (plus pour Heero qui était déjà arrivé depuis un petit moment), ils furent introduits dans un bureau où les attendait un personnage bedonnant, qui les accueillit avec un sourire jovial, et un tantinet...vicieux ? Il sembla les jauger pendant 5 minutes, voyant si la « marchandise » valait le coup, et il finit son inspection par un hochement de tête appréciateur.  
  
- Bien ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici, dans la maison des mille délices ! Il vous sera facile de vous faire beaucoup d'argent pour si peu d'efforts. C'est bien cela qui intéresse ? Vous ne serez pas déçu !  
  
Deux hochements de tête pour réponse.  
  
- Bien ! Pour l'instant, je suppose que vous êtes fatigués ! Je vais vous laisser découvrir votre nouvel appartement, et désormais celui que vous garderez pendant un petit moment. Je vous expliquerai ce qu'on attend de vous demain. Il y aura beaucoup à faire. Allez, bonsoir mes lapins, dormez bien surtout ! Vous en aurez besoin...  
  
C'est tout ? Rien sur leurs identités, leurs noms, ce qu'ils faisaient avant ? Une vraie passoire, cette maison « aux milles délices » ! Peuh ! Trowa et Heero étaient un peu sidérés, mais ils découvraient un univers qui leur était inconnu...On leur indiqua une chambre double, cela tombait vraiment bien, cela faciliterait les échanges.  
  
En y entrant, ils furent frappés par le luxe. Il y avait deux pièces. Une pour le salon salle à manger, où ils entraient, et à côté, leur chambre, qui possédait son propre cabinet de toilette. Une vraie suite d'hôtel luxueux. Comment ne pas s'y plaire ? Evidemment, le travail n'était pas valorisant du tout, mais pour les personnages un tant soit peu cupides ou désorientés, tout cela a le don de faire tourner un peu les têtes...après un tour de propriétaire, afin de voir s'il y avait des micros, des caméras qui traînaient, nos deux pilotes décidèrent enfin d'aller se coucher.  
  
******  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par le petit déjeuner, qui les attendait sagement dans leur salle à manger. En voyant cela, Trowa dit à Heero :  
  
- Apparemment, ils peuvent entrer ici sans problème, ils ont les doubles des clés.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Il va falloir qu'on se méfie plus.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Je suis sûr que Duo va bien.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Ah ! Enfin une réaction ! Trowa eut un petit rire.  
  
- Bon, ça y est, tu es réveillé ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
D'accord, il n'obtiendra rien de lui comme cela.  
  
- Bon, allez, mangeons aujourd'hui, on ne sait pas trop ce qui nous attend.  
  
- OK.  
  
Ils avalèrent leur petit-déjeuner d'une traite. Mine de rien, ils mourraient de faim. Tout en dévorant, Heero pensait à Duo, il ne savait pas trop comment ce dernier allait, s'il avait repris le dessus depuis hier soir. Avait-il été trop brutal ? L'avait-il...choqué ? Trowa vit bien ce qui minait son ami, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait pas d'infos non plus...  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent une demi-heure après, douchés et habillés, frais comme des gardons, dans le bureau de celui qui semblait diriger ce qui ressemblait sérieusement à une maison close.  
  
- Bien, les garçons, aujourd'hui, on va surtout vous présenter à nos bons clients. Je vous laisse un peu de temps pour bien vous habituer à votre nouvel univers et vous commencerez à travailler d'ici deux jours.  
  
- Que devrons-nous faire exactement ? Demanda Trowa, curieux.  
  
L'homme sembla surpris. Cela semblait clair pourtant.  
  
- Et bien, tenir compagnie à nos clients qui vous auront choisi, et les...divertir, de quelque façon que ce soit...C'est clair ?  
  
Deux hochements de tête.  
  
- Ca n'a rien de très dur, ne vous inquiétez pas, et cela vous permettra des entrées d'argent comme vous n'en avez jamais eu dans votre vie !  
  
L'homme insistait bien sur l'aspect financier très intéressant d'un tel « travail ». Evidemment, ils ont dû attirer beaucoup de monde avec cette facette si alléchante....  
  
- Bon, dans la journée, vous avez quartier libre...dans toute la propriété. Pour l'instant, il est hors de question de vous aventurer à l'extérieur pour la sécurité de tous. De hautes barrières délimitent votre champ d'activités. Prenez connaissance des lieux et surtout profitez-en bien ^^.  
  
Il n'y a pas à dire, le sourire enjôleur de cet individu n'inspirait rien de bon. Il était dégoulinant de perversité, d'amour pour l'argent et pour les belles choses qui peuplaient toute la maison. Nul doute qu'il devait des fois s'offrir quelques-uns de ses employés quand il en avait envie. Et ils semblaient bien à son goût...  
  
- Je vous appellerai après votre dîner pour que vous preniez connaissance de votre futur lieu de travail.  
  
...Et que les clients fassent aussi connaissance avec le nouveau catalogue Printemps-été 19x A.C. accessoirement, sembla t'il rajouter d'un regard lubrique.  
  
- Maintenant, allez-y, passez un bon après-midi, mes c?urs ^^ !  
  
Ils sortirent du bureau sans demander leur reste et se retrouvèrent vite fait bien fait dans leur chambre à discuter.  
  
- Bon sang, c'est effrayant ! s'exclama Trowa. Je comprends que Duo n'ait jamais voulu tenter de revenir.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Cela dit, apparemment, il n'avait pas exactement notre rôle de...escort- boy ? Dit comme ça, ça n'a l'air de rien...  
  
- Oui. Mais bon, c'est la mission.  
  
- Heero, ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas toi aussi indigné par ce que J nous fait faire.  
  
-...  
  
- Tu vois....  
  
- bon, si on repérait un peu les lieux ? Proposa Heero.  
  
- Tu as raison, on n'a pas vu grand monde ce matin...On dirait presque la maison est vide.  
  
- Oui. Mais je pense qu'ils sont tous à dormir, n'oublie pas, c'est un « travail » de nuit...  
  
- C'est vrai...Bon, on y va ?  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux de leur chambre, et décidèrent de commencer par le tour de la propriété, pour voir comment ils étaient « protégés » de toute tentative de fuite ou d'agression. En sortant, ils remarquèrent que c'était toute une forêt qui les entourait, et qu'on ne voyait même pas les grilles de la propriété. Plusieurs allées étaient visibles. Ils en empruntèrent une et atterrirent vite sur une grande clairière aménagée et bien ombragée, avec des bancs et une fontaine au milieu. Apparemment, un lieu pour se ressourcer un peu. Le sentier continuait et s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les bois.  
  
- Crois-tu que c'est vraiment prudent de continuer ? Demanda Trowa à son ami.  
  
- Non. Ils vont croire qu'on cherche déjà à nous échapper. On ne sait pas à quelle distance se situent les barrières, mais à mon avis, elles ne sont pas à côté. Et il y a des caméras partout. Ils nous localiseront sans peine.  
  
- On devrait revenir sur nos pas alors.  
  
- Oui. Allons faire un tour derrière la maison.  
  
- OK.  
  
Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et contournèrent la maison. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un paysage digne des meilleurs films qui se déroulaient dans les siècles précédents. Une terrasse surplombait un immense jardin, avec des fontaines très ouvragées et des chérubins un peu partout supportaient de magnifiques potées de fleurs. Un mini labyrinthe se dressait au milieu du jardin. Des bancs étaient disséminés un peu partout. Rien à dire, le jardin était d'une beauté sublime. Trowa refila un coup de coude à Heero, et dirigea son regard vers la gauche du jardin. Un court de tennis dépassait de derrière la maison. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce terrain et découvrirent un grand complexe sportif avec un terrain de basket en plus, plus un terrain aménagé pour accueillir différents sports comme du hand ou du badminton. Des endroits pour les filets étaient prévus.  
  
Un sifflement discret franchit les lèvres de Trowa. .  
  
- Et bien, on ne peut pas s'ennuyer dans un endroit pareil.  
  
- Hn. Approuva Heero.  
  
- Je m'attendrais presque à voir une piscine émerger du sol...  
  
Heero lui montra ladite piscine dont la surface brillait de milles feux dans un coin aménagé du jardin.  
  
- d'accord, j'ai rien dit...  
  
Une voix inconnue soudain les interpella violemment :  
  
- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 8 !!! Je suis contente ^^ Au moins l'inspi est revenue, je me dépêche avant ma muse ne mette la poudre d'escampette ! Croyez-vous que ça mérite des reviews ?  
  
Ch'tites notes :  
  
[1] Pour ma bêta : onegai = S'il te plait 


	9. Découverte

Auteur : Tahiri-Chan, la maltraiteuse de bishôôôôôs !!!!!  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source: Oui, oui, c'est gundam Wing ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que ça n'y ressemble pas ? Si ?  
  
Genre : Bon, là, c'est la mission castagne, totale vengeance et frustration de ne pas pouvoir l'accomplir pour l'instant et puis soutien psychologique...  
  
Couples : 3x4 bien sûr, 1+2, on sait qu'il y a aussi un 2+1 depuis le début, mais à quand le 1x2 ? Niark ! Et puis, j'allais oublier 5+S...Mais est-ce que je ne vais pas changer mes plans ?  
  
Disclaimer : J'aime pas cette rubrique...comment ça, vous finissez par le savoir ? Je veux des sous pour les acheter !!!!  
  
Notes : apparition d'un nouveau personnage ! Je sais, rendu là, c'est pas évident, mais j'espère bien l'intégrer dans l'histoire...Méchant or not méchant ?  
  
Remerciements : A tous et à toutes !!! Votre soutien m'a été et m'est déjà d'un très très très grand secours ! Je veux aussi souligner encore une fois le travail de ma bêta qui fait un boulot génial ! Merci, ma Callie-Chan ! Et merci aussi à Myra_iel, Aki_du_désert qui suivent toujours avec autant d'intérêt ma fic !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Makena : Kikoo Maki !!!! Viii, du suspens à deux balles, ma spécialité !!Loool ! Ravie que ça t'ais plu quand même ^^ Quand Dudule va-t- il réagir ? Ca Dieu seul le sait...  
  
Yami no hikari : Moi, mezzante ??? *torrent de larmes* beeeeuh, cé pas vrai !!...Si ? Bon, d'accord, j'aime faire souffrir les bishôs...mais aussi quand tout finit bien ! Lis la suite, tu verras !  
  
Akuma : Rhaaaaaaaaa !!! Ma pove muse ! Ti veux sa mort !!! Autrement, y'a pu d'histoire ! Voilà la suite !!!  
  
Carina D : Des bouts « chauds » ? Beuh, cé pas ma spécialité, cé vrai...mais les bishôs, si ^^ ! Voili la suite, merci pour ta review !!!  
  
Mangafana : Gros merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Vous êtes beaucoup à penser que Wuwu en pince pour Hee-chan, mais vous allez rire, ce n'était pas du tout mon attention, et arrivant à la fin de la fic, je ne peux me permettre de jouer avec, dommage ^^ Allez, voili la suite !!!  
  
Myra : Kikou toi ^^ ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Et pour la vitesse de parution, le chapitre 9 ne fait pas tâche ^^ Allez, la suite ^^  
  
Azaléa : Ma Zaza !!!! Ze suis contente ^^ Voili la suite !!!  
  
Law : Woé !! Ze me suis inquiétée pour rien ^^ Je comprend que l'état de Duo est pas drôle, mais vous inquiétez, il reviendra...plus tard !  
  
Chapitre 9 : Découverte  
  
- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
  
Trowa et Heero se retournèrent comme un seul homme, instinct de combattant. Surpris d'un tel revirement, le jeune homme qui les avait interpellés radoucit quelque peu sa voix, ayant constaté leur relatif jeune âge...  
  
- Oh ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! Vous êtes les nouvelles recrues ?  
  
Trowa décida de répondre :  
  
- Oui, c'est ça. Et tu es...  
  
- Ah oui ! Je suis Youri !  
  
- ...  
  
- Euuuuh...Vous venez d'arriver ?  
  
Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent.  
  
- On vous laisse visiter ? Vous voulez que je vous serve de guide, je connais bien les lieux !  
  
- Tu travailles ici ?  
  
Youri parut brièvement gêné, mais il répondit quand même :  
  
- Oui, enfin, vous voyez quoi...Bon, vous voulez commencer par où ?  
  
- Bin, on te laisse libre choix.  
  
- Ah ? Bon, d'accord, tenez on va commencer par le complexe sportif si vous voulez bien ! Oh ! Je vous ai même pas demandé votre nom ?  
  
- Ah oui, je suis Matt, et mon compagnon, c'est Toya. On a fait connaissance hier soir, nous sommes arrivés ensemble.  
  
- Je vois. Bon, vous voyez, ici vous pouvez tout faire, il y a un terrain de tennis, il y a pas mal d'amateurs parmi nous, si jamais vous voulez faire une partie, ça ne sera pas un problème ! Et puis il y a un terrain de basket...  
  
Les deux pilotes le laissèrent vanter tout l'aspect paradisiaque du coin pour détailler un peu l'intervenant. Il était jeune, il devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'eux, 16-17 ans. Il était habillé sobrement, jean, tee-shirt, rien d'ostensible. Par contre, il était beau, d'une beauté juvénile comme en affectionnaient beaucoup de pédophiles. Des yeux bleus lagons où on devait avoir plaisir à se noyer, des cheveux noirs ébènes coupés courts, un peu à la façon de Quatre avec une frange qui lui mangeait les yeux de façon très sexy, un corps que l'on devinait parfait, si ce n'est un léger boitillement, qui n'échappa pas à l'examen minutieux qu'il subissait à l'insu de son plein gré. Ce Youri devait avoir du succès.  
  
- Vous êtes dans quelle chambre ?  
  
- La 106, on est ensemble.  
  
- Oui, c'est bien pratique pour discuter ! Moi, je partage ma chambre avec Kian, il est gentil mais un peu silencieux pour moi.  
  
Il prit une moue ennuyée, puis reprit son sourire dentifrice qu'il avait depuis le début de la visite. Apparemment, il était content de voir de nouvelles têtes. Et il était très bavard. Cela rappelait un certain américain. A cette pensée, le visage de Heero s'assombrit encore plus. Ce changement n'échappa à Trowa qui se demanda quelles étaient les idées qui pouvaient bien lui traverser la tête à ce moment-là.  
  
******  
  
- Alors Sally ? Demanda la voix anxieuse de Quatre.  
  
- Il n'y a plus rien à faire.  
  
Un silence consterné accueillit le diagnostic.  
  
- Mais...Sally...Fit WuFei.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez plus le garder. Ca fait déjà longtemps que j'aurais dû l'emmener avec moi ! Il ne pourra pas se rétablir s'il reste là. Il se laisse littéralement mourir de faim !  
  
- Et crois-tu qu'il se nourrira plus en étant enfermé dans une chambre vide, sans personne autour de lui et sans tête connue ? Il a plus besoin de nous que de soins !  
  
- Désolée, Quatre, je ne peux pas en tant que médecin le laisser dans cet état, je serais plus à même de l'aider une fois à l'hôpital. On le forcera à se nourrir sous perf, même si ce n'est pas l'idéal, je le reconnais. Et puis, je n'interdis pas les visites, au contraire ! Vous êtes sommés d'ailleurs de venir le plus souvent possible ! C'est très important pour Duo, tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais je ne peux plus faire l'aller-retour à chaque fois. J'ai d'autres malades.  
  
Les regards de Quatre et Wufei se croisèrent, suivi d'un hochement de tête désolé.  
  
- D'accord, Sally. Tu l'as dit à Duo ?  
  
- Non, je n'étais pas sûr de votre réponse.  
  
- Bon, j'y vais alors. Fit Quatre.  
  
Quatre monta alors les escaliers menant à la chambre de Duo. Il toqua doucement. Apparemment, la visite de Sally était presque passée inaperçu, sa position était quasiment la même que celle qu'il avait adopté à la dernière visite de Quatre.  
  
- Duo...  
  
-...  
  
- Tu as vu, Sally est venue te voir.  
  
- ...  
  
- Duo, on ne peut plus faire autrement...  
  
L'état totalement amorphe de Duo désespérait Quatre, lui si vivant d'habitude ! Comment pouvait-on passer d'un état de joie parfaite à plus qu'une loque ? En l'espace de quelques heures, Duo s'était métamorphosé et littéralement liquéfié. Duo avait disparu...  
  
- Sally veut t'emmener. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste pour quelques jours ! Le temps de te requinquer un peu, de te nourrir. On viendra te voir très souvent, tous les jours, c'est promis. Et puis, quand tu iras mieux, on reviendra ici.  
  
Comment pouvait-on mentir avec autant de facilité ? Une affaire de quelques jours ? Est-ce vraiment sûr ? Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était comme ça ! Seul un déclic pouvait le sauver, seul un petit quelque chose pouvait réveiller leur Duo, et le faire revenir de l'autre rive. Mais qu'était-ce donc par Allah ? [1] Que manquait-il donc qu'il ne pouvait pas lui apporter ? Allait-il le laisser mourir comme ça ? C'était impensable ! Et pourtant c'est ce qui se produisait...  
  
Duo ne réagissait pas plus à tout ce qu'avait dit Quatre, désormais occupé à lui caresser les cheveux sur le bord du lit. Il faisait comme endormi. Quatre ne voyait même plus les traces de larmes sur l'oreiller, consécutives à une vraie crise de larmes qui l'avait pris la nuit dernière. Cela avait chamboulé les deux derniers habitants de la planque et incité plus que jamais à consulter à nouveau Sally. Duo avait réclamé Heero, il lui en voulait d'être parti, il avait même pris tour à tour Quatre et Wufei pour lui, ça l'avait mis hors de lui, il leur avait même ordonné d'aller le chercher, de le sortir de son piège, de l'ombre. Ils durent même l'empêcher de se lever pour aller le chercher lui-même. Il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à se calmer. Quatre en avait été malade. Se remémorant tout cela, des cristaux se remirent à tomber sur l'oreiller, seul leur propriétaire différait.  
  
- Pourquoi tu nous fais ça, Duo ? Fit la voix sifflante de l'arabe. Notre amour ne suffit pas ? Je t'aime tant, tu es mon frère, mon meilleur ami ! J'en peux plus, je veux que tu reviennes, j'ai besoin de toi, trop besoin de toi, je suis perdu sans toi...Trowa, reviens vite, reviens m'aider...  
  
Les sanglots de Quatre résonnèrent longtemps dans la petite pièce obscure...  
  
******  
  
- Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de la propriété ! Vous voyez autre chose à visiter ? Demanda Youri.  
  
- Non, c'est vraiment très gentil d'avoir pris de ton temps pour nous faire visiter...  
  
- Oh, vous savez, j'avais rien de plus à faire ! Oh, voilà Kian, attendez, je vais vous présenter ! Kian ! Kian ! Viens donc par ici ! Y'a les nouvelles recrues qui sont arrivées !  
  
Un jeune homme stoppa sa course, apparemment à contrec?ur, et se tourna, résigné, vers la personne qui l'interpellait. Il se rapprocha et un regard noir scruta les deux « nouveaux ».  
  
- Kian, je te présente Toya et Matt !  
  
Trowa tendit une main, qui remua l'air pour rien, l'autre se contenant d'un vague « bienvenu » du bout des lèvres et tournant aussitôt les talons.  
  
- Oh...Excusez-le, il est un peu bourru dans son genre...  
  
Trowa avait bien l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que lui et que l'exception, finalement, c'était bien Youri. Il avait croisé plusieurs « escort-boys » et ils n'avaient pas l'air bien accueillant, tout juste une lueur de défi dans leurs yeux, comme s'ils avaient peur des nouveaux.  
  
- Bah, c'est bien finalement que vous soyez là ! Ca fait un peu de changement ! Depuis que Yuji est parti, je m'ennuie un peu quand même...  
  
- Yuji ?  
  
- Mon meilleur ami. On s'entendait super bien, mais il est parti...  
  
- Il voulait prendre son indépendance ?  
  
Trowa se fit regarder comme s'il avait proféré une énormité. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?  
  
- Euh...En fait, il a été « muté »...Bah, ça fait bizarre dit comme ça, mais j'ai pas d'autres mots. En fait, d'après ce que j'ai ouïe dire, il a été repéré par le grand patron, qui l'a réclamé près de lui.  
  
- Bah alors il reviendra sans doute.  
  
- Peu de chance ; on a jamais revu les « appelés »...  
  
Voyant le sujet sensible, Trowa décida de changer de sujet :  
  
- On est combien ici ?  
  
- Depuis que vous êtes arrivés ? Je dirais une dizaine ! Oui, on est peu, mais c'est la volonté du patron. Et puis, on est plus à l'aise ici comme ça...Vous vous habituerez vite ! Conclut-il d'un sourire se voulant rassurant.  
  
« Plutôt crever » Pensèrent nos deux pilotes simultanément.  
  
- Toya ! Matt ! Venez un peu par ici ! Le patron veut vous voir !  
  
Mine de rien, c'était déjà le milieu d'après-midi, ils avaient sauté leur déjeuner...tant pis, ils se rattraperaient ce soir.  
  
- On arrive !  
  
- Bon, je vous laisse, inutile de faire patienter le patron ! On se revoit plus tard ?  
  
Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent. Il s'en contenta et leur tourna le dos. Nos deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers l'homme qui les avait appelé.  
  
******  
  
Vers 19 heures, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans leur chambre, devant un dîner fumant. Apparemment, ils ne choisissaient pas leur menu, ici. Pourtant, on certifiait une totale liberté. Question à poser à leur nouvel ami.  
  
- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Trowa, entre deux bouchées de gratin.  
  
- Wayne Harper n'est pas là.  
  
- Hmmmm...Et à part ça ? Je veux dire, ce Youri ?  
  
- Il faut s'en méfier. On ne sait jamais, il est peut-être chargé de nous tester.  
  
- Oui, exact. Il y a aussi l'histoire avec ce Yuji, son ami soi-disant. Le grand Patron, il doit s'agir de notre cible.  
  
Hochement de tête positif.  
  
- Oui, je pense.  
  
- Donc...  
  
-...il prend forcément connaissance un jour ou un autre de toutes les recrues qui travaillent pour lui.  
  
- On peut alors espérer le voir ce soir.  
  
Ce soir en effet, ils allaient dans la boîte où se rendaient les plus fidèles clients qui voulaient un jeune homme pour la nuit ou plus s'ils le souhaitaient. Là, leur employeur les présenterait et les rendrait disponibles pour le lendemain en tant que novices.  
  
- Peut-être, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Les profs nous ont dit qu'il s'occupait surtout de faire la tournée de ses différentes bases. Je ne pense pas qu'il se déplace à chaque présentation.  
  
- Tu as raison. Bah, on verra bien. Le mieux c'est d'attendre. De toute façon, on n'a plus que ça à faire.  
  
- Oui, mais combien de temps...  
  
- Seul Dieu le sait, répondit Trowa dans un frisson.  
  
Ils se turent alors, peu enchantés par cette perspective d'attente, leurs pensées se dirigeant vers ceux qui avaient emprisonné leurs c?urs....  
  
« Quatre »  
  
« Duo »  
  
******  
  
Après le repas, ils s 'habillèrent avec les vêtements qu'on leur avait fourni, ceux qui collaient mieux à leur style et qui faisaient quand même ressortir toute la beauté de leur physique. Une fois plus habitués, le patron leur avait promis qu'ils auraient leur mot à dire sur ce choix. Mais pour l'instant il prenait les rênes et son regard dissuada les deux garçons de tenter quoi que soit de contraire à cela.  
  
- Bon sang, c'est ultra moulant ce truc ! Constata Trowa, dépité.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
Un soupir lui répondit. Evidemment, avec son space-spandex, Heero devait avoir l'habitude d'être « moulé » à ce niveau là et cela ne devait plus lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Lui, Trowa, avait toujours détesté jusqu'aux collants de cirque qu'on lui faisait porter en tant qu'acrobate de cirque. C'était juste plus pratique pour se mouvoir mais c'était bien tout.  
  
- Bon, tu es prêt ? Demanda Heero.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- On y va.  
  
Le rassemblement avait lieu tous les soirs sauf pour deux d'entre eux qui avaient à tour de rôle un soir de repos. Ils se retrouvèrent à 8 dans le hall. Youri n'y était pas. Il devait être de repos. Ce système semblait fonctionner par chambre. Kian n'était pas là non plus. Ils ne connaissaient personne d'autre. Ils se tinrent d'instinct en retrait du groupe. Des hommes en noir, les mêmes que ceux qui les avaient recrutés la veille, vinrent les chercher par trois. Heero et Trowa se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la même voiture.  
  
Ils arrivèrent les derniers dans la boîte. Ils virent du coin de l'?il le patron serrer des mains, et les autres escort-boys assis autour de la salle, en attente de s'occuper de ceux qui les réclameraient. . Les visages étaient illuminés d'un sourire gracieux et à la fois très sensuel comme pour les attirer dans leur piège. Ces sourires sonnaient si faux que cela dégoûta aussi bien Trowa que Heero. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ce travail ? Comment pouvait-on attirer ces ados pas encore adultes, dans un monde qui achèvera de les détruire ? Et ce, sans scrupules aucun, seulement pour ce mot magique : argent ?  
  
Heero et Trowa furent tenus pendant un moment à l'écart de toute cette agitation, puis ils furent introduits auprès du patron qui les présenta alors aux clients présents qui les examinèrent instantanément, appréciant la nouvelle chair fraîche qui se présentait devant eux. Trowa et Heero supportèrent sans broncher l'examen minutieux qu'ils subissaient, souriant aux clients tout en les examinant à leur tour.  
  
- Voilà, voilà. Ce sont mes nouveaux garçons ^^ ! Fit la voix mielleuse du patron, tout sourire dehors. Ils seront disponibles pour vous satisfaire dès demain. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, ils sont nouveaux, ils ont peu l'habitude.  
  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit un client un peu gras. On se chargera de les former, nous ! Ah ah ah !  
  
Tous partirent à rire en même temps que lui, des rires de bouseux, vicieux, qui donnaient surtout envie de vomir.  
  
Heero et Trowa durent rester deux heures, au moins pour que tous les principaux clients puissent les apercevoir. Ce ne fut que défilé d'intéressés. Tous les clients n'étaient pas vieux et gras, constatèrent avec un peu d'étonnement nos deux pilotes. Certains étaient bien de leur personne et avec un charisme indéniable. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Il n'y avait donc pas de catégories pour tous les vices...Ils en profitèrent pour voir un peu comment cela se passait pour les autres. Ils attendaient qu'un client leur fasse signe et ils accourraient auprès d'eux, essayant de les satisfaire...et surtout de les faire acheter le plus possible. Il fallait bien que la boîte fasse son chiffre d'affaire ! Et apparemment, cela marchait très bien. Cette ambiance glauque et vicieuse finit par étouffer nos deux amis qui ne sentaient pas bien après deux heures à respirer l'air enfumé de ce lieu de perdition. Le patron leur permit enfin de se retirer pour aller se reposer. Ils furent escortés par les mêmes chauffeurs de l'aller et se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, frais douchés et en pyjama une heure après.  
  
- Qu'en penses-tu ? Questionna une nouvelle fois Trowa.  
  
- Il y en a un que j'ai déjà vu quelque part....  
  
- Oui, tu l'as remarqué aussi...Mais je ne parviens pas à savoir où...  
  
- C'était dans notre entourage, pas forcément proche mais je l'ai vu plusieurs fois.  
  
-Il faut que l'on essaye de se rappeler et signaler aux profs qu'une personne est corrompue.  
  
- Hum...je suis sceptique. Il aurait dû nous reconnaître dans ce cas. Cela fait longtemps que nous serions en mauvaise posture...  
  
Heero sembla réfléchir.  
  
- C'est vrai...Mais alors ?  
  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Fit Trowa en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Bon, il faut dormir.  
  
- Oui, on aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir demain...  
  
- Oyasuminasai...  
  
- Bonne nuit...  
  
A suivre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voilà, le chapitre 9 est bouclé ^^ J'ai un rythme, c'est fou ^^ ! Bon, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop ennuyant, il ne se passe rien de primordial, mais j'espère faire décoller l'histoire dès le chapitre suivant ! Reviews or not reviews ?__?  
  
Ch'tites notes :  
  
[1] C'est Quatre qui pense là ! 


	10. Le réveil

Auteur : Tahiri-chan, le retour !  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source: Y'a des G-boys, des professeurs, des méchants...Gundam Wing ?  
  
Genre : Las de me répéter...torture psycho, vengeance plus que souhaitée, ils se jettent dans la gueule du loup, et puis...Shonen-ai ^^  
  
Couples : Résumons, 3x4, 4x3 mais est-ce bien utile de le repréciser ? Et puis 1+2 et 2+1, aaaah quand seront-ils enfin ensemble ? Lol !  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai déjà pas assez de sous pour m'acheter la série complète de GW, alors les bishôs ??? ;__;  
  
Notes (excuses...) : Eh oui, vraiment, je tiens à m'excuser de ce silence si près de la fin ! Je crois que ça fait près de 4 mois que je n'ai rien posté, et rien écrit aussi. La rentrée a été plus mouvementée que prévu et ça m'a déjà été très difficile ne serait-ce que d'accéder à mon ordi et pouvoir correspondre avec tout le monde, malgré ma grande volonté. Voilà, mille excuses encore une fois. On y est presque arrivé.  
  
Remerciements : Ils sont nombreux, je vous adore tous !  
  
Yami : Contente de voir que tu es toujours là ^^ Merci pour tous tes encouragements, voilà la suite ^^  
  
Law : Kikou toi ! Bah, Duo ne veut que son Hee-chan pour le consoler et il n'est pas là, alors il se morfond. Mais sa conscience le travaille...Merci de toujours me lire ! Gros kisses !  
  
Kaory : Pour une évolution de l'état de Duo,voit ce chapitre ^^ ! Bisous !  
  
Jason-d : Tiens, un ch'tit nouveau ! ca me fait trop plaisir ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Voila la suite ^^  
  
Syeda : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Ch'tite Elfie : Kikou ma ch'tite Elfie !!! Si, tu m'avais déjà dit que tu aimais ma fic...Merci d'être toujours là ^^ !!! Donc, pour répondre à tes désirs, voili la suite !!!  
  
Feyana : Contente que ma fic soit très accessible, c'est voulu ^^ Merci pour ta review , ça m'a fait très plaisir !  
  
Sakura Hiwatari : Merciiiiii ma louloute pour ta review, ça fait plaisir, t'inquiètes pour Duo, ça vient, ça vient...  
  
Lazuli-chan : Ou là là là ^^ Je crois que j'ai compris : tu veux la suite, c'est ça ? Loooool ! allez, là voilà, après un peu de patience, désolée...  
  
Raziel : Ouh deux reviews rien que pour toi ! Je suis vraiment désolée que ça ne t'ait pas franchement plu, j'espère que tu liras tout de même la fin, en espérant que je réussisse à recapter ton attention ! Gros bisous !  
  
Chapitre 10 : Le réveil  
  
C'était ce soir qu'ils rentraient en fonction. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Trowa et Heero commencèrent à se préparer. Il faut dire que Youri leur avait certifié, croyant leur faire plaisir, que les novices étaient assurés d'un grand succès dans ce milieu, beaucoup voulant être leurs initiateurs aux plaisirs de la chair. Et puis, ce n'était pas une mission habituelle. Là, il n'y avait pas de gundam pour les protéger et tout simplement se battre contre un ennemi bien apparent. Là, l'ennemi était bien plus sournois.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le grand hall, encore à huit. Cette fois, Youri et Kian étaient là. Youri avança vers eux, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.  
  
- Alors les amis, vous allez bien ? Prêt pour votre premier soir ?  
  
Trowa et Heero acquiescèrent de concert, mais gardèrent les lèvres scellées, preuve de leur effective appréhension.  
  
- Vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tout va bien se passer. Le patron connait bien les clients, il ne vous en donnera pas de difficile au début.  
  
Bah, voilà autre chose ! Parce qu'il y avait une hiérarchie des clients maintenant ? Et à partir de combien de temps on monte en grade ? Ou...à partir de combien de clients ? Trowa ne put empêcher un éclair de traverser ses yeux.  
  
- Hep, les nouveaux, venez par là ! Cria un gorille.  
  
- Toya, Matt, je crois qu'on vous appelle. Fit Youri.  
  
- Ah oui, merci Youri.  
  
Nos deux pilotes s'avancèrent vers l'homme en noir et sortirent pour se diriger vers la voiture qui les transportaient vers l'inconnu.  
  
******  
  
Rendus à la boîte, ils s'assirent chacun aux côtés du patron, exhibés comme des animaux en foire, devant des clients qui en salivaeint presque d'avance, leurs yeux avides détaillant sans pitié la moindre parcelle de leurs deux appétissants corps. Le patron leur donna des directives : servir un tel par ci, proposer une bouteille par là, en bref, bien se promener afin de bien présenter la marchandise. Du coin de l'oeil, Trowa vit un client se rapprocher du patron et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille en désignant Heero, à l'autre bout de la salle.C'était celui de l'autre fois, celui qui leur disait quelque chose. Mais ils étaient toujours autant incapables de mettre un nom dessus. Apparemment, il devait être assez important pour qu'il puisse espérer l'avoir en priorité. Il sembla obtenir gain de cause, puisque d'un geste, le patron intima l'ordre à un de ses gardes du corps de lui amener l'objet de tant de convoitises.  
  
- Bien, Heero, ce soir, tu vas servir exclusivement ce client. Et tu fais bien TOUT ce qu'il te demande. Est-ce clair ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
Tiens, le retour du soldat parfait. Ca va saigner.  
  
- Bien. Voilà donc Mr Saroumane [1]. Tu lui dois respect et obéissance. C'est un de nos riches clients, satisfais-le bien.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Heero se retourna alors vers son client et lui servit à boire. Il s'assit à côté de lui et attendit ses prochaines directives.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Trowa, lui, récupéra également un autre client, pour lequel il reçut les mêmes directives. Pendant, presque toute la soirée, Trowa et Heero restèrent assis ou servirent à boire à leurs clients. Puis, presque en même temps, ils furent emmenés chacun dans une chambre, à l'étage de la boîte. Heero suivit son client jusqu'à la chambre 13. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas superstitieux. Il se rappelait les crises de Duo face à ce chiffre. Mine de rien, Duo croyait en pas mal de choses. Et les vertus ou les malheurs de ce chiffre faisait parti de toute la panoplie des choses qui pouvait le faire hurler avec le pain posé à l'envers sur la table. Il ne put empêcher un sourire attendri d'apparaître sur son visage. Mais quand la porte se referma derrière son client, et qu'il se retrouva tête à tête avec lui, il sut qu'il devrait laisser la place au perfect soldier s'il ne voulait pas trop souffrir. Mais à son grand étonnement, l'homme commença à lui parler en s'asseyant tranquillement sur le lit deux places qui constituait la pièce.  
  
- Salut Heero, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?  
  
Après la seconde de surprise, Heero commençait déjà à chercher toutes les issues possibles pour sa survie.Voyant cela, le prétendu Saroumane reprit :  
  
- Ouh là ! Du calme, Heero ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je croyais que tu avais une mémoire à toute épreuve !Je suis déçu !  
  
Heero réfléchit. En effet, il ne pouvait nier l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? Voyons, pourquoi pensait-il à Duo en ce moment ? Où a t'il vu ce Saroumane ? Gundam...autour des gundams...pourquoi ? Peu d'hommes tournaient autour de leur bien précieux....des mécaniciens... ça y est !  
  
- Vous êtes un sweeper.  
  
- Eh bien, t'as mis le temps ! Ouais, c'est bien ça !  
  
- Que faites vous ici ?  
  
Quel accueil chaleureux ! Mais c'était couru d'avance avec toi ! Je suis là pour t'aider à passer le cap plus facilement...  
  
-...  
  
- Quoi ? Ooooooooh non ! Pas ce cap là ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer ! Je parlais de la mission...bien sûr ! Même si t'es un beau p'tit lot quand même !  
  
- ...  
  
- Mais je marche pas sur les plates-bandes d'un pote, ça non. Duo me truciderait s'il savait que je t'avais volé ta virginité. OUh là là, j'ose même pas imaginer la rouste !  
  
Petit sourire de Heero.  
  
Ouais, ouais, chez moi, c'est sacré l'amitié. Et puis, Duo c'est un vrai pote. Alors t'inquiètes pour toi, on sait que c'est chasse gardé ! Rajouta t'il avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Heero commença à se détendre. Mais il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Que se tramait-il ?  
  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
  
Tiens, tu passes au tutoiement maintenant ? Tu es bien familier. Non, non, je plaisante ! Reprit-il après s'être pris l'attaque des yeux de la mort qui tue en pleine figure. C'est le docteur G qui nous envoie.  
  
- Le docteur G...  
  
Oui. Au départ, G et les autres profs ne voulaient pas de cette mission. J a dû sortir la grosse artillerie pour leur faire accepter. Je serais pas loin de dire qu'il leur a foutu le couteau sous la gorge, ton crétin de prof. Mais c'est pas pour ça que la pilule est passée ! Plus l'histoire de Duo....Ouais, ouais, je sais, c'est sensé rester secret, mais nous on est au courant de tout, même du pire...On était vraiment dégoûté. Et quand G est venu nous voir, on n'a pas pu refuser, au moins, on pouvait se battre pour lui.  
  
- ...J'ai pas tout compris.  
  
Ch'uis pas clair non plus, faut voir ! Nan, ce que je veux dire, c'est que G a fait un énorme boulot sur le dos de J pour rendre cette mission plus humaine. Pour cela, il avait besoin d'hommes et nous a demandé notre concours. Il a donné à tous les volontaires des couvertures de gros bonnets bien riches, bien compromettants, pour qu'on puisse s'infiltrer tranquilles dans ce réseau. Ca a été d'autant plus simple que les clients se renouvellent très souvent et que le seul impératif, c'est d'avoir un porte-monnaie bien rempli. Simple comme bonjour. Et comme il nous a donné des bonnes couvertures, on a normalement priorité sur tous les pauvres mômes qui hantent ce lieu.  
  
- J est au courant.  
  
- Certainement pas, il serait capable de tout faire capoter !  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Je sais que c'est ton mentor mais je n'ai pas un énorme respect pour lui. Excuse moi du peu, mais c'est une vraie ordure.  
  
******  
  
Au petit- déjeuner, vers 11h, Trowa et Heero se retrouvèrent. Ils étaient rentrés vers 5h du matin, et s'étaient rapidement couchés, tous deux trop harassés pour raconter leur soirée respective. Ils avaient très faim, une table bien copieuse les attendait.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Alors ?  
  
Ca commençait bien. Trowa choisit de commencer.  
  
- G a bien manoeuvré son coup. J'ai de plus en plus de respect pour lui.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- J'espère juste que la couverture va tenir assez longtemps, c'est tout.  
  
- Il t'a tout expliqué ? T'a t'il donné des nouvelles de l'extérieur ?  
  
- Oui. Apparemment, la vie suit son cours. Quatre et Wufei ont des petites missions ponctuelles à faire.  
  
- Et Duo ?  
  
Trowa se tut un moment. Il aurait préféré que le sweeper de Heero soit aussi au courant que le sien.  
  
- Sally l'a amené avec elle. Il est dans un centre, où elle peut s'en occuper plus facilement. Mais il est protégé des profs. J n'est pas au courant de ce transfert.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Alors, Duo n'allait pas mieux. Et si ça se trouve, c'était lui qui l'avait tué.  
  
******  
  
Duo avait été transféré dans un campement , où un centre de soins avait été érigé pour les soldats de la résistance. Sally en était le médecin- chef. Ne pouvant pas toujours être prêt du malade, son état empirant, elle avait décidé de le transférer, pour son bien. Personne n'était au courant de l'endroit, sauf ses amis les plus proches, dignes de confiance : Quatre, Wufei et Hilde. Cela le protégeait également des possibles agressions extérieurs. Cela faisait 4 jours déjà qu'il était là, ça ne s'améliorait pas vraiment, mais tous voulaient y croire et lui rendaient visite chaque jour, pour le soutenir. Mais tous savaient qu'il lui manquait une chose : Heero.  
  
- Salut Sally !  
  
- Tiens, Hilde ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !  
  
Oui, je sais, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir une couverture pour la mission, alors je vais essayer de faire passer des nouvelles à Trowa et Heero, même si elles ne sont pas forcément bonnes. Comme la base n'est pas loin, je passe par là au retour.  
  
- Tu as bien raison.  
  
- Et son état ?  
  
- Stationnaire.  
  
- *Soupir* J'aurais vraiment tout essayé pour lui secouer le cocotier, mais ce n'est pas évident ! Bon, je vais aller le voir.  
  
- Je t'accompagne, il faut que je change sa perf.  
  
- D'accord !  
  
La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Chaque jour, Sally faisait un test et ouvrait les rideaux, pour le réhabituer au soleil, qui risquerait de lui causer un réel problème s'il l'évitait autant. Mais les cris de douleurs qui retentissaient la dissuadait chaque jour encore de laisser la clarté baigner la chambre de Duo  
  
- Salut Duo ! S'écria Hilde en rentrant dans la pièce.  
  
Aucune réaction.  
  
- Surtout, ne montre pas ton enthousiasme de voir ta grande copine !  
  
Puis à Sally :  
  
- Beh, ça s'améliore pas. C'est toi qui l'a assis ?  
  
- Oui, pour qu'il puisse manger. Mais il n'a rien mangé et ne s'est même pas recouché.  
  
- J'ai vraiment peur pour lui, Sally.  
  
- Oui, je sais. Mais à mon avis, il faut attendre le retour de Heero...  
  
- Oui, mais quand ! Duo reste à dépérir et lui est en mission !  
  
- Hilde ! Tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Et n'en parlons pas ici. Allons dans le couloir.  
  
Elles sortirent.  
  
- A t'on localisé la maison ?  
  
- Des sweepers ont tenté d'établir une filature, mais ce n'était pas évident. Ils connaissent leur métier, ces filous. Ils ont en gros l'idée de la zone. C'est vraiment très bien protégé.  
  
- Quelle est cette zone ? Demanda Sally.  
  
- La maison serait au Nord de la ville de Kay, ce qui est très vague. Un vrai triangle des bermudes. Des recherches de localisation sont encore en cours, sans aucun résultat.  
  
- C'est fou. Et pour ce qui est de Wayne Harper ?  
  
- On a appris qu'il lui arrivait de s'intéresser aux nouvelles recrues, et allait les voir. Mais...  
  
- Mais ?  
  
- Plus personne ne les revoit après.  
  
Dans la chambre obscure, une main se crispa sur le drap blanc.  
  
******  
  
Sally avait beaucoup de travail. La guerre faisait toujours autant rage sur la Terre. Des campements comme le sien n'étaient malheureusement pas nombreux, mais elle se félicitait des liens qu'ils avaient tous entre eux, permettant une meilleure adaptation aux soins. Le camp grouillait aussi de résistants, jour et nuit il y avait toujours de l'activité. Elle était en train de préparer des médicaments pour le soir quand deux visages connus débarquèrent.  
  
- Bonsoir Sally !  
  
- Oh, bonsoir Quatre, salut Wufei ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
- Ca va, le travail n'est pas trop dur mais psychologiquement, ce n'est pas évident de tenir.  
  
- Je comprends, Quatre. Vous allez voir Duo je suppose.  
  
- Tu supposes bien, Sally. Comment va t'il ? Rétorqua son chinois préféré.  
  
- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Hilde, stationnaire.  
  
- Hilde est venue aujourd'hui aussi ?  
  
- Oui, en milieu d'après-midi, elle m'a donné les dernières nouvelles du front.  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Bon, j'y vais. Fit Quatre.  
  
- Euh, je reste un peu, je te rejoins Répondit Wufei.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Quatre n'était pas dupe, mais après tout, il avait raison. Au contraire, cela faisait plaisir de voir que le bonheur existait encore sur cette Terre corrompue.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut, livide, dans le bureau de Sally.  
  
- Quatre, que se passe t'il ? Cria Wufei.  
  
- Duo....Il a disparu...  
  
A suivre !  
  
Reviews après cette si longue absence ? 


	11. La mort d'un bourreau

Auteur : Tahiri-chan, le retour !  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, depuis le temps que c'est commencé, vous devez le savoir !  
  
Genre : On y va !!!!  
  
Couples : Formés depuis longtemps ^^ et pour longtemps !  
  
Disclaimer : Ne sont toujours pas à moins, même après 4 mois de sommeil !  
  
Remerciements : Oh là là là là ! J'ai dépassé les 100 revieeeeeeeeeeeeeews ! Ch'uis trop heureuse ! La fic est bientôt finie, je remercie de tout cœur ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette aventure jusqu'au bout et en particulier :  
  
Atomic frog : Yaouh ma ch'tite Atf ! La première comme toujours ! Gros merci pour ta review !  
  
Law-sama : Je suis la première honteuse de vous faire attendre autant, mais les circonstances ont fait que...Sinon, grooooos bibis et groooooooos merci pour ta fidélité !  
  
Ch'tite Elfie : Arigato ma ch'tite Elfe ! Non, normalement, je ne ferais pas autant attendre, j'ai enfin un peu de temps devant moi !  
  
Lu : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions !  
  
Yami-Rose1 : Voilà voilà ! ^___^ ! Gros merci à toi !  
  
Syeda : Ah là là, tu es bien affirmative...Suis-je si nulle pour le suspense ? *échec de toute une vie* Arigato pour ta review !  
  
Lazuli-chan : Michi ma petite Lapis ^^ ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un se plaint de mon suspense à deux balles Loooooooool ! Ch'uis contente ^^  
  
Chapitre 11 : La mort d'un bourreau...  
  
Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient commencé à « travailler ». Trowa et Heero prenaient leur mal en patience, ils savaient que ça pouvait durer longtemps, avant cette fameuse visite tant attendue. Ils tenaient grâce aux nouvelles de l'extérieur qu'ils récupéraient grâce aux sweepers. Ce système marchait très bien. La méfiance n'avait même pas été éveillée, les gros pontes étant complètement endormis par ce calme ambiant. Tout continuait dans une symbiose parfaite. Seul Trowa eut une bonne frayeur un soir. Un client l'avait choisi et il s'aperçut bien vite que ce n'était pas un sweeper. Pour éviter que le pire ne se produise, il l'avait enivré le plus possible pour qu'il soit jusque dans l'incapacité même de penser. Ca avait marché. Depuis, les sweepers redoublaient de vigilance. Ils les avaient pris en amitié, et se préoccupaient de plus en plus de leur sort.  
  
Ce jour-là, le patron les fit appeler :  
  
- Toya, Matt, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous.  
  
Ils attendirent la suite, redoutant et souhaitant une réponse à la fois.  
  
- Nous allons prochainement avoir une visite de la plus haute importance et vous serez les serviteurs de notre invité. Je compte sur vous. C'est un travail qui ne tolère aucun refus, ni aucune erreur. Est-ce compris ?  
  
- Oui, monsieur.  
  
- Oui, monsieur.  
  
- Parfait. Cela se déroulera dans deux jours, alors tenez-vous prêts. Demain, vous ne travaillerez pas, afin que vous soyez les plus frais possible.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent et purent quitter le bureau. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre.  
  
- Ca y est, je crois que le jour est enfin arrivé.  
  
- Il faut prévenir nos amis.  
  
- Hn.  
  
******  
  
- L'assaut va être lancé. Fit Wufei.  
  
- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Quatre.  
  
- G m'a contacté : les sweepers infiltrés ont vu Trowa et heero hier soir, qui leur ont appris qu'une grande visite se préparait et qu'ils seraient les serviteurs de l'invité.  
  
- Et si ce n'est pas lui ?  
  
- On n'a pas le temps de se poser des questions. Même si ce n'est pas lui, on le poursuivra encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il paye. Mais auparavant, on doit sortir nos amis de là !  
  
- Et J ?  
  
- J m'a envoyé un fax, en nous intimant de nous tenir prêts. Il doit avoir une taupe dans l'organisation.  
  
- Et elle n'a même pas aidé nos amis. Je le déteste !  
  
- Il payera lui aussi.  
  
******  
  
A la base, l'activité était bouillonnante. Quatre et Wufei se dirigèrent vers le bureau des professeurs. Comme prévu, G les attendait.  
  
- Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est bien.  
  
- Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?  
  
- La localisation de la maison demande toujours du travail, mais on sent qu'on y est presque. Nos gars font tous ce qu'ils peuvent. Ils ont juste été un peu ralentis par un énième pirate un peu coriace qui a tenté de s'introduire dans nos données. S'il a piqué quelque chose, ça ne se voit pas. Sinon, rien de plus, dès qu'on localise la maison, on fonce, et on leur tombe dessus.  
  
- Ca, c'est du plan comme les affectionne Duo. On réfléchit pas, on fonce dans le tas.  
  
Wufei et Quatre se retournèrent.  
  
- Hilde ! Quelle surprise !  
  
- Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ?  
  
Et elle ne parlait pas de la maison.  
  
- Non. Et pas de nouvelles.  
  
Tous craignaient le pire. Mais on n'avait rien retrouvé, même pas un corps. Surtout pas un corps. Et de plus, avec la mission en cours, il était difficile de mobiliser beaucoup de forces de recherches. Et ce n'était certainement pas J qui allait les aider.  
  
A voir la mine contrite de Quatre, Hilde tenta de le réconforter :  
  
- Bah, il va revenir, la queue entre les pattes, de nous avoir fait si peur. Sinon, et bien, j'irai moi-même le chercher, en lui tirant la peau du derrière s'il faut !  
  
- C'est gentil, Hilde, sourit Quatre, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
  
- Mais c'est vrai, Quatre, il ne faut pas te laisser abattre. Je suis sûr que Duo a eu, comment dire...comme un déclic. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est enfin...décidé...à suivre sa voie. Il reviendra. Répondit Hilde, la voix sûre.  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule, à la fois forte et reconnaissante, Wufei :  
  
- Je te crois, Hilde.  
  
******  
  
Le jour J était là. La maison des délices était en effervescence. Tous couraient partout. Cela donnait le tournis à nos deux pilotes. La maison était briquée jusqu'à ce que tout brille de mille feux. Ce n'était déjà pas bien sale, mais là, c'en était éblouissant. Le patron avait tenu à ce que tout soit parfait, jusqu'à faire répéter la réception de leur grand patron, et ce, plusieurs fois. Il était fébrile et inquiet. On voyait que son poste -et sa vie- ne tenait qu'à un fil, au bon vouloir de son grand chef.  
  
Heero et Trowa avaient été particulièrement bien soignés. On leur avait accordé beaucoup de soins, et choisi leurs vêtements. C'est tout frais pimpants qu'ils descendirent les escaliers, tels de vraies reines de beauté, prêts à accueillir le monstre dans sa tanière.  
  
- Je crois que c'est bientôt la fin de nos ennuis, Heero, chuchota Trowa à son voisin, juste avant de quitter leur chambre. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre...  
  
- Hn.  
  
*****  
  
La délégation arriva vers 21h. On commença par entendre des bruits de pneus crissant sur les graviers de l'entrée, puis des portières qui s'ouvrent et se ferment. Une horde de cerbères, vêtus tels des « Men in black », débarqua dans le hall, vérifia d'un coup d'œil que tout était en ordre, et enfin autorisa l'entrée de l'homme que tout le monde attendait. L'homme n'était pas très grand, possédait un visage qui aurait pu être beau s'il n'avait pas été déformé par une immonde cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue. Mais cela lui donnait un air très inquiétant, nos pilotes ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner en reconnaissant l'homme de la photo de J, qui avait fait chavirer la raison si fragile de Duo.  
  
- La maison des délices souhaite la bienvenue au maître des lieux. Commença Trowa, d'après le texte qu'on lui avait demandé de réciter par cœur.  
  
- Merci. Fit la voix grave et imposante dudit « maître des lieux »  
  
- Je me prénomme Matt, et voici Toya. Nous sommes chargés de vous accompagner tout le long de votre séjour ici. Nous sommes à votre entière disposition. Continua t'il.  
  
Harper les jaugea, et semblant satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, se retourna vers le patron et répondit :  
  
- J'en prends bonne note. Ferril, vous allez bien ? Tout se passe bien ?  
  
- On ne peut mieux, monsieur Harper ! Tout se passe très bien, les affaires n'ont jamais été aussi prospères. Les nouvelles recrues sont très efficaces. Et elles satisfont grandement tous nos clients. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous avons préparé une fête en l'honneur de votre arrivée.  
  
- C'est parfait, je vous suis.  
  
La soirée battait son plein. La salle était pleine, remplie d'hommes sûrs, amis d'Harper, ou clients les plus fidèles, la « cour » en quelque sorte. Ils s'amusaient avec les locataires de la maison. Harper, lui, profitait surtout de la banquette confortable qui lui était exclusivement réservée, ainsi que du buffet copieux dressé pour l'occasion. Les services rapides et efficaces de nos deux amis semblaient lui plaire et le satisfaire. Heero commençait à percevoir l'ironie de la situation : il servait de valet au bourreau de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et ça lui était insupportable. Il voyait bien que Harper tirait sa préférence vers lui. Il semblait que le charme asiatique de Heero ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il décida de se retirer plus tôt, alors que la fête battait encore son plein. Il se disait fatigué du voyage et prétexta un besoin urgent de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires dans son bureau. Il intima l'ordre à Heero de l'y retrouver une heure plus tard. La maison était devenue une vraie maison close.  
  
******  
  
A la fin de la fête, la plupart des gens étaient enferméss à plusieurs dans les chambres. Trowa et Heero y échappaient, étant du service spécial pendant toute la durée du séjour de Wayne Harper. Certains ivrognes étaient affalés dans les couloirs de la maison, complètement ivres mort ou défoncés à la coke. Il fut temps pour Heero d'aller rejoindre sa « victime ». Trowa lui souhaita bonne chance et prit le chemin inverse, se tenant prêt pour accueillir leurs amis avec les gundams.  
  
Heero se dirigea vers le bureau de Harper, traversant les couloirs, bousculant les pochtrons qui tenaient encore debout, ou les corps étendus ronflant à même le sol. Il arriva enfin devant la porte. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il se décida, et frappa doucement à la porte.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- C'est Toya Kino.  
  
- Entre.  
  
Heero, alors, ouvrit la porte et entra. Il prit soigneusement le temps de la refermer et se trouva face à face avec son adversaire. Wayne Harper était assis à son bureau et compulsait des dossiers.  
  
- Assis-toi là, fit-il en lui désignant une chaise devant son bureau. Je n'ai pas encore fini de tout classer.  
  
Heero obéit, en bon chien fidèle, et attendit son heure de vengeance. Il en profita pour faire le tour du propriétaire du coin des yeux. Le bureau était en fait un appartement de 3 pièces. La première pièce était donc le bureau où il siégeait en ce moment. Juste derrière Harper, en face de Heero, une porte donnait sur une très grande chambre dont il ne voyait que le lit deux places et la baie vitrée qui devait donner sur le jardin. Et sur sa droite, une spacieuse salle de bains. Heero se demandait comment il allait lui faire ingurgiter le poison qui devait définitivement débarrasser la terre de cet individu.  
  
- Toya ?  
  
- Oui ? Releva précipitamment Heero, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
- Va me faire couler un bain et prépare deux coupes de champagne. Tu prendras le bain avec moi.  
  
« Quel porc ! Mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'il me donne le prétexte qui va le tuer. »  
  
-Oui, j'y vais de suite.  
  
Heero se rendit alors dans la salle de bains, où Wayne Harper avait déjà prévu de se faire déposer un seau de glace, où trônait la bouteille de champagne. Il commença à faire couler le bain, en réglant la température et déboucha la bouteille de champagne. Il versa le liquide dans les deux coupes qui attendaient à côté du seau. Il avisa qu'une des deux coupes possédait une rayure quasi microscopique, presque invisible à la vue humaine, non entraînée. Il la choisit pour y verser le poison. Son affaire faite, il quitta la salle de bains. Juste arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il se présenta comme de la garde personnel de Wayne Harper, qui le laissa entrer. C'était un soldat de Oz.  
  
« K'so ! » Pensa Heero.  
  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'agent d'Oz, affecté pendant son séjour à la garde du patron de la maison des délices, tourna vers la tête vers Heero et ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise. Heero n'eut pas le temps de se retrancher vers la salle de bains.  
  
- Mais...C'est un gundam !!!! [1]  
  
- Comment ? fit Harper, se levant d'un coup.  
  
- C'est un pilote des rebelles des colonies !!!! S'étrangla le ozzien.  
  
Le visage de Wayne harper se déforma sous l'effet de la rage qu'il connaissait. Il avait failli se faire avoir par un gosse !  
  
- Tu m'as trompé pour essayer de me tuer ! Tu vas payer !  
  
Heero resta paralysé par la vitesse du piège qui s'était refermé sur lui. Mais un déclic se fit tout de même dans son esprit :  
  
« Rien ne m'a marqué, sinon que sa manie est de toujours planquer son arme dans le tiroir droit du haut dans son bureau [...] Il en avait un aussi dans sa manche gauche. Il est ambidextre. »  
  
Mû d'un réflexe heeronien, il plongea par terre en même temps que Wayne Harper tirait de l'arme qu'il avait planqué dans sa manche. Mais il n'était sauvé plus que ça, il restait le ozzien. Quand cet imbécile se sera enfin secoué et compris la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, il penserait peut-être à donner un coup de main à son maître ! Mais il semble que ce n'était pas la volonté de l'auteur de cette histoire, le bruit mat d'un corps qui s'écroule retentit dans la pièce, détournant l'attention de Wayne Harper. Un poignard était planté dans le corps de l'ozzien. Une silhouette sombre restait immobile dans l'obscurité du couloir.  
  
Heero pensa :  
  
« Mais quel crétin de ozzien, on tourne jamais le dos à une porte ! »  
  
Il était impatient de voir la tête de son sauveur. Quand la silhouette avança dans la pièce, deux hoquets de surprise retentirent.  
  
- DUO !!!!!!! Cria Heero. [2]  
  
Duo était tout vêtu de noir, sa couleur fétiche. Il était très pâle, presque livide, ce qui contrastait grandement. Ses cheveux, d'habitude si soignés, étaient désordonnés, ils n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'un peigne depuis sa fuite de l'hôpital de Sally. Heero aperçut qu'il avait sa bible dans la main gauche.  
  
- Harper. Murmura t'il d'une voix rauque, qui ne s'était pas exprimée depuis des lustres.  
  
- Tu es...Tu es...Hoqueta le susnommé, se caressant la cicatrice.  
  
- Shinigami, pour te servir. Je suis venu pour assouvir mon désir de vengeance. L'heure de ta mort a sonné. Tu n'aurais pas dû...  
  
Après un moment de surprise, Harper éclata de rire.  
  
- Peut-être crois-tu pouvoir me tuer !!! C'est impossible ! J'ai d'autres gardes que cet imbécile...  
  
- Ils sont tous dans le même état, coupa Duo.  
  
- ...Aucune importance, c'est moi qui te tuerai ! Tu paiera pour ça, sale vermine !  
  
Sus ces mots, il plongea promptement la main dans son tiroir droit du bureau. Heero, voyant cela, eut un autre déclic :  
  
« Sa manie est de toujours planquer son arme dans le tiroir droit du haut dans son bureau »  
  
- Duoooooo !!!!!  
  
Heero se releva pour se jeter sur son amour. Duo vit Harper dégainer son arme et tirer dans sa direction. La déflagration retentit dans la pièce. Duo sentit le corps de son protecteur s'affaisser dans ses bras.  
  
-Heero...Non...pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Fit Duo, éberlué par ce retournement inattendu de la situation. Son inconscience lui était retournée de plein fouet dans la figure. Il se retourna vers son bourreau, le visage déformé par la colère.  
  
- Je t'avais dit... Tu n'aurais pas dû...y toucher !!!!!!  
  
Il se leva rapidement, récupéra le poignard dans le corps du ozzien et se rua comme une bête folle de rage sur le balafré. Harper, terrifié par l'être quasi surnaturel apparu devant lui, alors qu'il ne s'attendait plus à revoir ce démon, laissa tomber son arme et prit le poignard de Duo en plein cœur.  
  
- Tu es...mon démon...  
  
- Et toi...mon bourreau...  
  
Harper expira au milieu de ce qui avait été sa gloire et sa richesse. Duo contempla un instant ce visage tant haï, les yeux vitreux, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche et sa grande cicatrice blanche, seule victoire que Duo avait pu s'offrir avec ses maigres forces à l'époque. Il entendit la bataille dehors qui faisait rage, les gundams contre les ozziens, prévenus du coup fourré. Puis, il se souvint...la déflagration, Heero...  
  
- Heero !  
  
Il tint le corps contre lui et le berça, pleurant...  
  
A suivre !  
  
******  
  
Notes que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre dans ce chapitre  
  
[1] Disoulée...J'ai pas pu résister ^__- Y sont trop crétins, tous !  
  
[2] Et voilà, suspense à deux balles...-__-''''  
  
******  
  
La prochaine fois : Epilogue de cette histoire ! 


	12. Epilogue

Auteur : Tahiri-chan

Source : Pour la dernière, je déconne pas, c'est Hamtaro le petit hamster...

Genre : Epilogue, et donc, dans un épilogue, on est censée tout expliquer...Purée, qu'est-ce que j'explique ??? Oo''''

Couples : Aaaaah, c'est beau l'originalité...Mais là, je suis de type conservatrice Hin hin...

Disclaimer : Alors on reprend tout depuis le début : Moi, fauchée née, moi pas avoir assez de pez pour acheter de si bô bishôs...Ô rage, Ô désespoir

Notes : c'est la fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!! Moi, contente, naaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Ca se saurait !!!! ...Ca se sait ? Bin, ça doit bien faire plus d'un an qu'elle est commencée...Faudrait que je vois ça, je m'en rappelles plus (Et ça veut rien dire, je suis capable de ne plus me rappeler ce que j'ai fait y'a 5 minutes, loooooooool ! ...D'ailleurs, qu'ai-je fait y'a 5 minutes ???? ? ) Alors, ça commence à faire long, surtout pour une fic qui aurait dû faire pas plus de 5 chapitres, loooool !

Hum...broute broute...piaf piaf...Tsoin tsoin...Heuuuuuu, comment dire...Voilà se jette du haut d'un pont...non à l'eau... Un seul mot : pitoyable. Vraiment. Je suis désolée du plus profond de mon être, pourtant ça fait des lustres que le début de cet épilogue est écrit...Mais là, j'ai eu une période comment dire...à se jeter du haut d'un pont (j'ai les idées qui tournent pas ronds je crois) Ouais, ça a duré le temps ( me demandez pas combien, vous devez le savoir mieux que moi...) Voilà, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous lirez tout de même la fin de ma fic, malgré un temps d'attente qui dépasse les bornes des limites, mais sachez oh grands dieux que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Sachez aussi que je finirais toutes mes fics, Toutes, sans exception.

Remerciements : J'espère pouvoir passer avec cette rubrique toute la gratitude que je ressens envers vous, j'ai découvert à quel point le monde de la fanfiction est un monde soudé, où tout le monde, ou presque, se connaît. Et c'est super de se sentir soutenue Je remercie du fond du coeur tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Des milliers de bisous pour tous !

Atf : la première comme d'hab' ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ma chiri Alors ça t'a plu Yatta ! Je vais essayer de pas trop traîner pour la fin

Lu : Michi ma petite Lu Le problème d'accession au chapitre ne vient pas de moi, je pense que tu y as été trop tôt prend tout son temps pour updater Encore gros merci et voici la suite

Lasgalenya : Coucou toi ! Michi michi Je te souhaite bien du courage, moi les pilules ça me calme pas et j'ai horreur de ces chemises Gros bisous !

Ch'tite Elfie : Coucou ! Toujours fidèle au poste ! J'espère que mes explications que je t'ai envoyé ont été assez clairs Si d'autres ont des difficultés, qu'ils n'hésitent pas, j'essayerais de répondre dans la mesure du possible

Law-sama: Ma Laaaaawww!!!!!! Mais ana, tu sais que je ferais rien pour te peiner ...C'est le soldat parfait, ne ? Et ça m'arrange bien, loooool ! Allez, voili l'épilogue

Cltho : kikou toi !!! Euuuh, la fanfare pour plus tard, ok ? ch'uis pas douée dans les cuivres, looool ! Mais voici l'épilogue, peut-être va-t-il te consoler - !

Makena : Makiiiiiii-copineuuuuh !!!!!!!! Ca m'a fait trop plaisir de voir ta review ! Au fait, merci de m'avoir refiler Duo en mode Shinigami...déjà qu'il était pô trop content de ma fic, alors là, c'était « j'sauve ma peau » Loool ! Il avait quand même sorti la grosse artillerie ! Allez, je te laisse à l'épilogue !

Shaar-Luna : Groooos merci pour ta review !!! Euuuuh, tous les faire mourir...C'est une idée à méditer...oooooooohmmmmm !!!! mmmmmh, peut-être pas pour cette fois ! - !

Et grand merci à heO14 pour son soutien indéfectible - !

**Epilogue : et si c'était à la fin que tout commençait ? **

Quatre était assis sur le banc du jardin de la maison de convalescence où Sally les avait emmené. Il prenait le temps de lire, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis longtemps. Il trouvait enfin cette paix, éphémère mais réelle, qui lui manquait ces derniers temps. Il entendait les oiseaux chanter avec entrain, les fleurs exhalaient leurs odeurs parfumées, l'herbe des pelouses qui l'entourait était bien verte, les abeilles commençaient à pointer le bout de leur dard, c'était le printemps.

Soudain, une ombre se fit sur son livre. Il releva la tête.

- Trowa, murmura t'il.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je lis. Ca me fait du bien. Cela m'apaise l'esprit.

- C'est une bonne chose. C'est vrai que cet endroit est idyllique.

Il profita de l'occasion pour voler un baiser à son amant, qui rougit un peu.

- Tu sais où est Wufei ? Il a disparu tout à l'heure, quand on attendait dans le couloir.

- Il doit être avec Sally. Il ne vaut mieux pas les déranger, je pense !

- Non, non, j'ai déjà vérifié ! Et puis, Sally est avec Duo, pour un autre chek-up hebdomadaire.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Bon, je ne m'inquiètes pas, il doit avoir oublier de faire quelque chose.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

- Qui a oublié de faire quoi ?

- Duo ! Alors, qu'a dit Sally ? fit Quatre en se levant, format mère poule, prêt à mettre Duo au lit, au moindre doute.

- Oh là, Quat'chou, je vais bien ! Pas la peine de t'inquiéter ! Mon poids remonte, je pète la forme, j'ai de moins en moins de cauchemars, tout va bien !

Pour ce qui était des cauchemars c'était moins vrai, mais c'était inutile d'inquiéter tout le monde sur une chose qui, de toute façon, ne s'en ira jamais.

- Je suis content pour toi Duo !

Trowa hocha la tête dans un sourire.

- Maintenant cette ordure pourrit en enfer, y'a plus de raison de s'en faire, y reste qu'à donner le coup de grâce à Oz pour que Treize ne se relève plus jamais !

- Oui.

- As-tu été le voir ? Demanda Trowa.

- Ne m'en parles, il ne tient pas au lit. Sally désespère ! Fit Duo, mort de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Duo, il faut absolument qu'il se repose, une balle dans le corps, ce n'est pas rien ! Le sermonna quatre.

- Bah, n'est pas soldat parfait qui veut ! Là, je l'ai trouvé en train de faire des abdos ! Pour la prochaine mission qu'y me disait ! Mort de rire

- Duooooooooo....

- Ouais, ouais, Quat'chou, mais y m'écoutes pas plus que Sally....Bon, d'accord, même moins ! J'ai aucun pouvoir sur lui !

- Oh si ! Bien plus que tu ne sembles le constater, mon cher Duo !

Duo rougit.

- Que veux-tu dire Quat' ? Tu sais, pour lui, je m'appelle encore Omae o Korosu ! Ou baka dans ces bons jours !

- Hum...

- Quoi Hum ?

- Oh rien, rien, Sourit Quatre.

Trowa se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

- T'as pas l'habitude de me cacher des choses bien longtemps, toi. Je t'aurai à l'usure ! Bonzaiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiek !!!!!!

Et voilà nos deux amis en pleine partie de guiliguilis meurtriers sur la pelouse de la maison de convalescence.

- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BOUCAN, OUI ????????? ON EST DANS UN LIEU DE REPOS ICI, PAS SUR UN CHAMP DE BATAILLE !!!!!! DUO MAXWELL, VEUILLEZ CESSER TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!

- Mais pourquoi moi, Sally ?

- JE NE LE REPETERAIS Duo...Plus bas, il chuchota à Quatre : Purée, Wuwu va pas avoir la tâche facile...

- J'AI ENTENDU !!!!!

- Ouah, balèze....

- Quand pourras-tu sortir ?

- Selon Sally, dans deux jours. Pourquoi pas avant ?!!?

- Allons, Heero, tu as été grièvement blessé. Tu as besoin de repos pour récupérer. Sally, au moins, te permet de rester loin des profs et de...J.

Duo réprima une grimace à ce nom prononcé par Quatre.

- Mais où est Wuffy ? Demanda Duo.

Nos trois pilotes secouèrent vainement la tête.

- Ca fait près de 2 heures qu'il est parti. Expliqua Trowa. Mais c'est un solitaire.

- Beuuuuuuuuuuh, il essaye d'échapper à mon attaque de chatouilles...Quelle sera ma prochaine victime ?

Des yeux, il fit le tour de la salle. Quatre s'était soudainement pris à tapoter le lit pour lisser les draps, Trowa était pris dans la contemplation si fascinante du mur plus blanc que blanc et Heero semblait découvrir pour la première fois que les oiseaux savaient voler.

- Oh, vous êtes pas drôles les gars...

- Salut.

- Wuffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!

Trois soupirs de soulagement retentirent dans la pièce, et Wufei, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui tomba soudain dessus.

- Maxwell ! Mais...hi hi hi...qu'est-ce qui hi hi hi...t'arrives ? Ha ha ha !!

Wufei se tordait de rire sous les attaques de chatouilles impossibles à esquiver de Duo. Les spectateurs de la scène ne purent empêcher un sourire d'apparaître.

- Puréééééééé hé hé hé !!! Arrê he he he he te !!!!! Duoooooo hohohohoh !!!!

- Allez, j'arrête!

- Merci...Mais ça va pas la tête !!!!!!!! Tu pouvais pas t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre !!!!!

- Maieu, ils voulaient pas jouer !!!!!

Les « ils » concernés reçurent la spéciale regard-qui-tue Changien. Mais tous étaient heureux de retrouver leur Duo, celui qui les avait tant manqué pendant cette période si empreinte de douleur et de noirceur. Tous étaient plus ou moins curieux de connaître l'histoire de Duo, racontée par lui, et de son plein gré. Mais cela viendrait à son heure.

**2 jours plus tard. **

- Voilà, il est à vous. Fit Sally. Quatre, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur tout le monde.

- Pas de problème, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Fit Duo. Il n'arrivera rien à Trowa avec Quat'chou, ça c'est sûr !

Et deux tomates bien mûres, deux !

- Duooooooooooo, fit Quatre, essayant de paraître menaçant.

- Bon, on peut embarquer Hee-chan maintenant ? J'veux pas dire, mais ces « baka » continuels me manquent !

- Baka !

- Ooooooh, doux bruit à mes oreilles ! Viens dans mes bras mon Hee-chanounet !

- T'approches pas ! Fit Heero, avant de se retrouver coincé dans les bras encore maigres de Duo. Une douce chaleur monta en lui et il s'y sentait bien. Mais il eut un pincement au cœur en sentant les os de Duo à travers sa peau.

Il était heureux comme les autres de retrouver son Duo. Celui-ci, de part sa rapidité, lui avait sauvé la vie. Lui ne se rappelle plus de rien. Il ne se rappelle juste avoir servi de bouclier à Duo, pour empêcher Harper de le tuer. Ensuite, il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, avec Sally au dessus de lui, lui disant qu'il l'avait « encore » échappé belle et que ça commençait à bien faire, et que non, elle ne faisait pas les cartes d'abonnement de long séjour dans son hôpital. Le temps d'assimiler tout ça, il reçut la visite de Quatre, les traits tirés, ne semblant pas avoir beaucoup dormi pendant ces nuits. C'est lui qui lui expliqua la situation.

Trowa, après s'être séparé de Heero, avait attendu un peu, puis avait décidé d'attendre dehors le secours de ses amis, voyant que de toute façon, plus personne n'était en état de surveiller qui que ce soit. Il avait entendu le coup de feu. Juste au même moment, les gundams sont arrivés. Trowa s'était précipité à l'intérieur, après avoir arraché une arme à Wufei, Quatre à ses talons. Ils avaient découvert les soldats dans le couloir, tous égorgés. Puis, venant à leur rencontre, Duo, portant de ses dernières forces Heero, qui laissant des traînées pourpres derrière lui. Ils s'étaient dépêchés de les sortir pour les amener à Sally, qui fut très soulagée de revoir Duo, dans un sale état mais vivant, chassant ses pires craintes. Elle grimaça plus en voyant Heero, rouspétant qu'il allait encore falloir le supporter pendant quelque temps, ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure de ses blessures. Il mit quand même deux semaines à se réveiller.

Pendant ce temps, Duo avait subi une cure forcée de sommeil, ainsi que de remplumage et se remettait doucement. Il avait hâte que Heero se réveille. Voilà où en était l'histoire au moment de son réveil. Et maintenant, il sortait. Il redevenait opérationnel. Mais il restait une dernière chose inachevée. Et il ne se sentait pas encore le courage de l'accomplir. Cela viendrait...avec le temps.

« Duo... » Pensa t'il.

Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le salon de leur planque. Après le film, Duo sentit que le moment était venu. Tous étaient réunis. Et avaient mille questions dans leur tête que, il le savait, ils n'oseraient jamais lui poser.

- Les gars...

Le ton sérieux de Duo les fit tous tourner la tête.

- Je voulais...vous remercier...de vous être occupé de moi comme vous l'avez fait pendant...le trou.

Le « trou » était le nom que Duo avait donné à sa période d'apathie totale, car il ne se rappellerait de rien. Ou presque. La chaleur qu'avaient dégagé ses amis lui était restée en mémoire, et il débordait de gratitude pour eux.

- Malgré ce que j'ai fait, vous ne m'avez pas lâché, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant. 1

- Mais Duo ! C'est tout naturel ! Nous sommes tes amis ! Réplique Quatre. Et puis, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as essayé de survivre, voilà tout. Je ne vois rien d'autre.

- Merci Quatre. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû essayer de survivre autrement, qu'en détruisant mon propre monde...

- Duo, tu exagères.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Tout ce que j'ai dit à J était vrai. J'étais à la rue. Tout le monde était mort. Solo, les enfants ....J'étais seul, à essayer de me débrouiller. Je vivais de rapines. Remarquez, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup. Mais j'en tirais une satisfaction personnelle. Tous ces riches qui respiraient l'opulence, qui dégoulinaient l'argent de partout, nous regardaient comme autant que de la merde de chien. Pour eux, nous devions tous être abattus. Ne fais pas cette tête, Quatre, L2 n'a jamais été un paradis pour les enfants des rues. C'était dur. Un jour, ma route a croisé celle d'un homme que j'avais déjà croisé plusieurs fois. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas du « bon » côté. Mais finalement moi non plus. Et à cette époque, quand on vous proposait un toit pour dormir, et de quoi manger, on n'hésitait pas. J'avais eu le malheur de n'avoir aucune éducation. Je n'avais que ma propre loi. Et c'était la loi de survivre à L2. Lui faire subir le plus de crasses possibles.

Mais au fur à mesure, je me suis rendu compte que c'était moi qui l'encrassait de plus en plus, qui contribuait à l'atmosphère irrespirable de cette colonie. Je devais voler, voler et encore voler. C'était différent de d'habitude, je ne volais pas pour me nourrir, mais pour nourrir mon protecteur. Et je trouvais de la nourriture dans mon assiette à son bon vouloir, le toit pouvait une simple grange, où il m'enchaînait. Je suis devenu prisonnier de Harper, sa chose. Je suis après devenu coursier, Harper m'avait totalement capturé de son emprise, mon esprit ne réagissait plus, et il s'en était rendu compte. Je revenais automatiquement vers lui. La seule fois où j'ai essayé de m'échapper, je me suis réveillé trois jours après tellement il avait cogné dur. Petit à petit, je n'en pouvais plus. Je suis resté en tout 2 ans avec lui. Il me battait régulièrement, je ne mangeais pas mieux que quand j'étais libre. Je voulais partir, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Un jour, j'ai été curieux. J'ai ouvert un des paquets qu'il me faisait régulièrement porter en cachette de la police surtout. Ce n'était pas évident, même la nuit. Il fallait éviter tout le monde, les autres voleurs, les violeurs, les ivrognes, pas mal de monde devenait ton ennemi la nuit. Mais j'ai dû mal refermer le paquet. Harper l'a su. Il m'a battu...et pire...et m'a dit que la prochaine fois, il me tuerait.

Un silence s'établit dans la pièce. Duo semblait revivre la scène. Il tremblait un peu. Mais il ne voulait plus perdre l'esprit. C'était loin maintenant, il s'était vengé. Et il avait des amis qui l'aimaient.

- Duo, tu n'es pas obligé de tout nous dire...Fit Quatre.

- Si...Quatre, ça me fait du bien....Pendant la nuit, je suis resté sur le sol de la pièce. Je me sentais désorienté, mais bizarrement beaucoup plus lucide. Je savais qu'un point de non-retour avait été franchi. Le lendemain, pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs, je me suis emparé d'un bout de verre qui dépassait d'une fenêtre cassée dans la rue. Je l'ai dissimulé. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais en faire. J'allais vite avoir ma réponse. Le soir, il voulut recommencer à me toucher, je me suis débattu violemment, et j'ai réussi à sortir mon bout de verre et je l'ai abattu sur lui, je voulais l'égorger, je n'ai réussi qu'à lui entailler la joue, il en a encore la marque d'ailleurs. Mais la douleur a été telle qu'il m'a lâché et pendant qu'il hurlait comme un goret, j'ai pu trouver la force de m'enfuir, loin, très loin de lui. J'ai réussi. Mais mes cauchemars m'ont suivi jusqu'ici. J'avais réellement tout oublié. Tout. Et je n'ai pas pu remonter la pente tout de suite. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais certainement perdu l'esprit.

Quatre frissonna à cette idée. Il ne fut pas le seul. Wufei fut le seul à parler après ce long monologue :

- Nous somme contents d'avoir pu t'apporter notre soutien, et qu'il t'ait été utile. Nous sommes également très fiers de la confiance que tu nous as accordé en nous ouvrant cette partie de ton coeur. Nous sommes très touchés.

- Merci Wufei.

- Je pense qu'il nous est inutile de te réaffirmer que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes là.

- C'est toujours bon de le savoir. Y'a-t-il autre chose que vous voulez savoir ? Pendant qu'on y est, autant ne rien laisser en zone d'ombres.

- J'aurais bien une question, demanda timidement Quatre.

- Oui, vas-y.

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ton réveil ?

- Mon réveil ? S'étonna Duo.

- Oui, tu sais, pendant le ...trou, tu as disparu, tu t'es enfui, on ne savait pas où tu étais. Pourtant, juste avant encore, tu semblais presque sans vie. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Duo rougit, se remémorant cette nuit-là.

- Eh bien...je n'ai pas supporté...que ...qu'on vous ai envoyé au casse-pipe comme ça....Je savais ce que ce type faisait, j'ai entendu Sally et Hilde dans le couloir, je savais qu'ils vous tueraient, Heero et Trowa.

Le silence se fit.

- Je suis parti en cachette, je ne me contrôlais plus. J'ai réussi à infiltrer la base pour avoir les infos de la localisation de la maison et les avancées de l'opération, j'ai pu ainsi savoir quand se préparait l'assaut. Je suis arrivé, je me suis débarrassé des gardes, ça commençait à courir. Je suis arrivé dans le bureau du monstre, je n'avais que lui en tête. J'ai vu Heero par terre, un ozzie allait l'abattre. Je voulais tuer Harper, j'ai pas trop fait attention, c'est à cause de moi que Heero s'est fait avoir, je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, c'était idiot...De rage, j'ai tué celui qui m'avait tout pris... J'ai eu ma vengeance.

Voilà, tout était dit. 2 Quatre interrompit le silence qui s'était fait dans la pièce :

- On va te laisser te reposer Duo, on te confie Heero par la même occasion, fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Mais Quat' répondit Duo, en mode ketchup.

Tous montèrent dans leur chambre, laissant Heero et Duo, un peu gênés.

- Je crois qu'ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête. Fit Heero, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ah ?

- Peut-être veux-tu aller te coucher, il est tard.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. C'est pas moi la passoire !

- Omae wo korosu !

- Oh ça me manquait...Que dirais-tu de prendre un peu l'air dehors ?

C'était l'heure de remettre tout en ordre, et chacun le savait.

- Hn.

Ils sortirent tous deux sur la petite terrasse et s'asseyèrent sur le vieux banc rouillé, autrefois blanc. Le silence se fit, ils se sentaient bien, l'un à côté de l'autre, il sauraient voulu rester comme ça tout le temps. Prenant de l'hardiesse, Duo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero, qui le laissa faire.

- Dis...murmura Duo.

- Hn ?

- Tu étais sérieux ce soir là ? Quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais ?

Silence.

- Tu...Tu te rappelles ?

Hochement de tête.

- soupir Oui, Duo...

- Tu sais, quand Harper...t'a touché...quand tu m'as protégé...J'ai cru vraiment te perdre...Je me suis dit...Si Dieu m'accorde juste...juste de te garder en vie...je l'ai supplié...je me suis dit...je lui dirai, je n'hésiterais plus.

- Alors, dis-moi...

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, Heero attendait, il espérait même. « Duo, dis-moi... »

- Je serais tombé fou si tu étais mort, Heero, jure-moi...que tu ne me laissera plus. Et je te jurerais alors...que je serais fort. Que je ne baisserai plus les bras...pour toi...parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime. I love you.

Heero était ému, une discrète larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il faisait froid, une bruine commençait à tomber. Mais il s'en foutait, il avait eu le plus merveilleux cadeau qu'il puisse posséder, le cœur de Duo.

- Alors, jure-le moi, car moi, je te jure que je ne te laisserai plus, je serais toujours là pour toi...parce que...je t'aime aussi. Aishiteru.

Leur baiser s'éternisa alors sous la pluie.

Le lendemain 

- Atchaaaaaaa !!!!!!

- Atchiiiii !!!

- Bah, vous êtes beaux ! Fit Quatre. Rester sous la pluie pendant je ne sais combien de temps, alors que vous êtes tous les deux malades, c'est inconscient !

Heero et Duo s'étaient mis dans le canapé, entourés de deux tonnes de couvertures que Quatre leur avait imposé. La veille, ils avaient bien trempé.

- Laisse-les Winner, je crois pas qu'ils se soient rendus compte qu'ils pleuvaient !

- Chaaaaaang, menaça Heero.

- Quoi, Yuy, ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Oh tiens, Duo, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, j'ai oublié de te le donner.

Il lui lança alors un bout de papier. C'était un pola. Duo le regarda un instant, ahuri, cligna des yeux et se mit à hurler de rire. Tous se mirent à le croire fou et voulurent savoir ce qu'il y avait sur ce pola.

- Merci Wu ! Ca me fait très plaisir !

- Oh, je passais par là, et je crois qu'il en avait besoin.

Sur le pola apparaissait le professeur J, attaché par un bas à une chaise, vêtu de bas-résilles, une mini-jupe à carreaux et un soutien gorge rouge affriolant. Des chaussures à talons aiguilles lui tenaient les pieds et du maquillage à outrance couvrait son visage, en partie caché par un affreux groin de porc et la pomme qui était enfoncée dans sa bouche. Juste vengeance...

FIN !

Le 12 Octobre 2004.

1 Oui, oui, je vous jure, c'est Duo qui cause là !

2 Enfin, je crois si j'ai oublié un détail, rappelez- le moi, je vous répondrais sans problème

**Remarques **: je me démarque totalement de la vraie histoire de Duo.

Le discours de Duo est un peu décousu, je n'ai pas suivi de trame particulière, j'ai voulu transcrire comme une idée que ce discours n'avait pas été du tout préparé par Duo, il sort tout ça tel qu'il le pense, au fur et à mesure que les choses lui viennent.

**Autre remarque de fin** : Oh seigneur, ça y est, elle est finiiiiiiie !!!!!! J'y croyais plus ! La déclaration m'a pris du temps, je sais pas si c'est clair, en tout cas, j'ai pas le courage d'en faire une autre !

Merci à tous et à toutes !


End file.
